


Take Me Home

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Needs Therapy, F/M, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, discontinued, there will be smut eventually, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, born from a human mother and a vampire father, was used to the supernatural world but he had no idea what was going to happen when his best friend is bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf.<br/>(idk how to summary really this is good enough right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anyone to beta this so if you want I can really use a beta (maybe one who can kick my ass so I don't get lazy and never finish this)

In a small California town surrounded by woods a wolf pack and a vampire family lived in peace until a mysterious house fire wiped the wolves out. Now I know what most people would think, surely the vampires did it, right? But unlike popular belief would lead people to believe vampires and weres were not and never had been enemies. It was very much known to the vampires that the hunter family that has been hanging around must've done it, the Hales, as the wolf family was known as, were a very well known pack by anyone in the supernatural world, but the Stilinski family while old were very unknown and so they stayed put believing that they can stay hidden. They stayed and stayed long after the hunters moved on.

 

Now 7 years later after that fire they still stay and young 16 year old Stiles Stilinski is being dragged back home one night after being caught in the woods looking for half of a dead body. He offers up half hearted complaints as he is dragged up into his room and told to stay put, sits heavily onto desk chair and watches his dad leave, his hearing following after him as he leaves the house, presumably to go back to the scene of the crime. As soon as his father is gone he yanks out his phone and texts his best friend to make sure he’s ok, spending the time before the reply comes pacing until the phone chimes to signal the received message.

 

_ Scott: Yeah, but I think something bit me. I’m home now though. _

 

_ Stiles: You THINK something bit you? Did something or didn’t something? _

 

The next message comes with a photo attached and Stiles hisses as he pulls it up to see a nasty looking bite. It looks like.. no it can’t be there have been no werewolves in Beacon Hills since the Hale fire. He reasons to himself, but at the same time reminds himself to check Scotts scent for any changes at school the next day.

 

_ Stiles: Dude wth! Any idea what might of done it? _

 

_ Scott: IDK! I think I heard a howl though, maybe a wolf? _

 

_ Stiles: Impossible, there haven’t been any wolves in California in 60 years, maybe we should rest and sort this out tomorrow. _

 

_ Scott: yeah night _

 

Stiles stares at the wall for while after the last text dread sinking into his stomach, Scott couldn’t of been bitten by a were right? And even if he was it doesn’t mean the were was an alpha so there is no way to know if he is turning until he can smell to make sure. With a sigh he concludes that worrying about this was pointless until he learned more and gets ready for bed.

 

\------------

 

The next morning Stiles stands in front of a High school, the sign proclaiming it as Beacon Hills High, and looks around for his friend, hurrying over to him when he spots him. He takes a deep breath to take in his scent, groaning in his head at what he finds, his scent has most definitely changed into that sweet delicious scent that all weres have to vampires. He slows down as he gets closer and shoves his hands into his pockets returning Scotts greeting before saying,

 

_ “Ok, let’s see this thing” _

 

Letting out a hissed drawn out oh and reaching to hover over the bloody bandage when he lifts his shirt. Scott pulls his shirt down and starts walking to the school Stiles falling in step beside him as he talks about how he is really sure he knows that was a wolf's howl and that it must of been a wolf.

 

_ “Dude no I told you”  _ Stiles says moving so that he is standing in front of his friend facing him before stopping, forcing Scott to stop with him  _ “there haven’t been any wolves in California in 60 years, but I think I know what it was.” _

 

_ “Really??”  _ Scott says  _ “What??” _

 

_ “Not here, it has something to do with that thing about me, this isn’t a good place for this” _

 

Scott tilts his head a bit clearly confused before shaking his head accepting that he’ll know later and continued with,

 

_ “Well you’ll really never believe me when I tell you. I found the body” _

 

Stiles makes a motion where he bobs his head and reaches towards Scott while moving forward a bit and saying,  _ “dude, are you kidding me?”  _ leaving his arm reaching towards his friend as Scott says.

 

_ “I wish, I am going to be having nightmares about it for a month” _

 

His hand goes down as he leans back and shakes his head a bit with a huffed laugh before saying,

 

_ “That is friggin awesome, I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that happened to this town since,”  _ He gets distracted as a strawberry blond walks past, following her with his gaze as he continues,  _ “since the birth of Lydia Martin, hey Lydia, you look.. Like your going to ignore me” _

 

He turns back to the newly turned were during that last bit with a frown at his friends amused smile,

 

_ “You’re the cause of this you know” _

 

_ “Uh-huh” _

 

_ “Dragging me down to your nerd depths,”  _ They start walking towards the school again as he says,  _ “I’m a nerd by association, I’m scarlet nerded by you.” _

 

As the day goes by Stiles keeps an eye on Scott taking note of any wolfy things showing in his actions and an even bigger note on his friend’s apparent interest the new girl, but until lacrosse practice nothing of too much interest or alarm happens. While he seemed in control in practice and didn’t hurt anyone he was blatantly obvious in his new skills, anyone paying attention would get suspicious about how he went from sucky to amazing in just a summer. The young vampire sighs, noting to himself to explain everything to Scott as soon as possible and to tell him about how better to hide it. After practice Stiles takes his friend into the woods, helped by the fact that Scott thought he needed his inhaler anyway and starts thinking about how to start telling him about what is going on, but as they are walking Scott gives him the perfect way to work it in.

 

_ “I don’t know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that’s not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear, smell things” _

 

_ “Yeah, actually like I was saying before I am pretty sure, like 100% really, that I know what this is” _

 

_ “What?”  _ Scott asks turning to the other and stopping.

 

_ “You’ve been bitten by a werewolf, an alpha, and I guess the bite took because you aren’t dead and you’ve turned sooo..” _

 

Scott scoffs and glares at his friend, pushing him back playfully before starting to walk again, Stiles following behind flailing a bit.

 

_ “Dude I’m not joking! You know how I’m a vampire, I can smell the change on you! You’re a werewolf now! And Friday is a full moon” _

 

_ “Seriously?”  _ he replies  _ “Fuck, well I hope you know a way to reverse this because I am not going to stay like this!” _

 

Stiles shakes his head and apologizes, causing his friend to sigh with a frown before he stops and looks around,

 

_ “I could of sworn this was it I saw the body the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler” _

 

_ “Maybe the killer, aka probably the alpha, moved the body?” _

 

_ “If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks” _

 

Stiles opens his mouth to remark that he won’t need it anymore when a smell catches his attention, the sweet smell of a were and not just any were, one of the sweetest most delicious smells he has ever come across, a smell that causes warmth to flow to regions where it shouldn’t be right now. He snaps his mouth shut and looks to where it is coming from to find a dark broad shouldered wolf scowling at them who he almost immediately identifies as Derek Hale. He lets out an oh and reaches out to pat his friend on the shoulder causing him to look behind him and turn around, standing up as he does so. Derek approaches once he has the two friends attention stopping a few feet before them and says,

 

_ “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property” _

 

Stiles looks away and rubs the back of his head, trying to get a fresh scent besides the wolf in and to hide how that scent was affecting him, he turns back at the end of the question to answer though since Scott doesn’t seem like he is going to.

 

_ “Uhh, sorry man we didn’t know” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott continues for him  _ “We were just looking for something, but.”  _ He paused before continuing at Derek's pointed look  _ “um, forget it” _

 

Derek tosses the inhaler over to Scott causing the latter to look down at it in confusion before turning and walking away back into the woods. The new were turns and says something about being late for work only for Stiles to stop him and to exclaim.

 

_ “Dude! That was Derek Hale”  _ and continuing at the others ‘so what’ look  _ “You remember right? He’s only like a few years older than us _ .”

 

He looked to check that Derek was out of hearing range, using his hearing to check as well before expanding at Scotts  _ “Remember what?” _

 

_ “His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 7 years ago, they were werewolves” _

 

_ “Well what is he doing back? Do you think he’s the one who bit me?” _

 

_ “No, he didn’t smell like an alpha, come on” _

 

_ \------------ _

 

The next day at school Stiles and Scott sit at a secluded table in the cafeteria as Scott tells his friend about his night, about waking up in the middle of the woods half dressed and running into the alpha.

 

_ “Did you see what he looked like? What about smell?” _

 

_ “I don’t know man, I was too busy running for my life to smell him!!! But I think the biggest thing we should be questioning is what I was doing in the middle of the woods in the first place!” _

 

_ “I can’t say I know that much about werewolves or how they work, maybe the alpha called you there in your sleep?? I can tell you anything about vampires but learning about how werewolves work has never been that important, especially after the Hales left. But maybe we can ask Derek? I mean we know he is here and he should know more being a born wolf and all” _

 

_ “I don’t know man, can we trust him? I mean for all we know he can be part of the alphas pack” _

 

The two sit in silence for a bit and work on getting through their food while Stiles thinks it over. 

 

_ “If we want to know more Derek's our best bet, I mean I can research but I don’t know how much of that research would be accurate, the Hales were an old and respected pack I can’t imagine one of them looking very kindly at an alpha biting someone without permission” _

 

_ “Ok but we still have the problem of how we are going to find him. I mean it’s not like he gave us his number or something” _

 

_ “Let me handle that. Right now we should work on what we are going to be doing tonight” _

 

_ “Tonight?” _

 

_ “Yeah full moon remember?” _

 

Scott looks down suddenly not able to look Stiles in the eye.

 

_ “Yeaaah, about that, I sort of have a date.. with Allison... at Lydia’s party tonight” _

 

_ “Cancel it” _

 

Scotts head snaps up and he growls lowly without realizing it.

 

_ “What? No!!! When will I ever have a chance like this again!!” _

 

_ “Oh yeah,”  _ Stiles replies sarcastically  _ “When will you ever have the chance to rip Allison’s throat out because you aren’t in control yet again obviously you can’t miss out on that! The full moon isn’t just going to call you to change it’s also when your bloodlust will be at it’s peak, you know your urge to kill, the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does! You got to cancel this date!” _

 

_ “Alright fine! Message received, I’ll cancel maybe ask her if we can reschedule” _

 

Scott slumps down in disappointment, picking at his food as Stiles looks on sadly.

 

_ “Hey, it’ll be fine she is totally into you man, she won’t let one cancelled date stop that” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott says but without any belief.

 

The bell for the end of lunch rings and the two friends follow the rest of the school out of the cafeteria and to their classes. 

 

\------------

 

After school Stiles stands waiting in front of the police station, a sniff and his hearing confirming that Derek was inside getting questioned like his dad said he would be. He leans against a wall outside the door listening in as the wolf is asked the normal questions in this kind of situation, after a while of listening he is distracted by his phone chiming.

 

_ Dad: Is there a reason I can sense you hanging outside the station. _

 

_ Stiles: I need to speak to Derek. Do you know which of these cars is his? _

 

_ Dad: The black Camaro. You will explain what this is all about later. _

 

_ Stiles: Yeah, thanks. _

 

He shoves the phone back into his pocket and looks around the parking lot, walking over to the Camaro when he spots it whistling under his breath at it’s beauty, figures someone as good looking as Derek would have such a sexy car. He leans on the hood of the car gently and settles in to wait, this way Derek would know he’s here for him. He doesn’t have to wait long before Derek walks out of the police station, growling too softly for human ears as he spots the teen on his car.

 

_ “Get off!”  _ He snaps glaring at Stiles and continues after he obeys  _ “What do you want” _

 

Stiles breathes in deeply trying his hardest to ignore the sweet smell and taste that comes off of the wolf, god he is so going to be asking his dad about this when he explains the situation.

 

_ “You’re a werewolf right? and Scott is too?”  _ at Derek's surprised suspicious look we expands  _ “Well Scott got bitten, heard a howl and right afterwards his senses went like super sensitive, he got better at lacrosse, like impossibly better, and then you show up being all mysterious and broody it wasn’t hard to put two and two together” _

 

Derek looks genuinely impressed at how Stiles put things together so fast under his scowl and the younger man thanks the fact that living with a sheriff and a vampire as a dad has made him good at getting away with not saying the whole truth to people who can hear his heartbeat.

 

_ “Yes we are, I’m not the one who bit him though if that’s what you are wondering” _

 

_ “No no that’s not it at all, it’s just with tonight being the full moon and all we need something to do about it so he doesn’t you know shift and hurt people...also something a bit strange happened last night” _

 

Derek’s eyebrow  went up as Stiles explains what happened to Scott in the woods, staying silent and thinking over what was said for a while after he’s done.

 

_ “He can come over to the Hale house tonight and I’ll keep an eye on him, as for the alpha thing, I honestly don’t know, I was never taught about being an alpha since I wasn’t the one who was meant to become the next alpha, while it is possible for the alpha to of influenced him I don’t know for sure” _

 

Stiles bobs his head in acknowledgement and is about to go so he can tell Scott about this when something about what the other said catches his attention and he turns back.

 

_“Wait, the Hale house? You mean the burned down house_ _on the preserve? Are you saying you are living in a burned down unstable house where your family died??”_

 

Derek glares at him and growls out an affirmative before turning away and getting into his car, the door shutting before Stiles can reply and the car driving away. He stares after the car with a muttered  _ “rude”  _ until it disappears from sight.

\------------

 

Later that night Stiles is sitting in the dining room waiting for his father to get home, he talked with Scott and they decided it would be best if he went to Dereks on his own and so he stayed home to explain things to the sheriff. So he sits in the dining room doing random research into topics that catch his attention while waiting for him to get home. He looks up when he hears his dad’s cruiser and puts his laptop to the side before getting up to greet him at the door. Father and son go and sit facing each other at the dining table and Stiles explains everything to the bite, the alpha and what he needed to talk to Derek about, at the end of his explanation the Sheriff leans back with a frown on his face.

 

_ “Didn’t you tell me that you were alone and Scott was at home?” _

 

_ “ah well, about that”  _ He rubs the back of his head and looks through his lashes at his father with a guilty expression.

 

_ “You lied to me” _

 

_ “That depends on how you define lying” _

 

_ “I define it as not telling the truth, how you you define it?” _

 

_ “Laying down.. in a horizontal position” _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ He says sharply causing his son to flail a bit.

 

_ “Ok yes I lied but that’s not all, there’s been something really weird going on with me!” _

 

_ “Weird?” _

 

_ “Well around Derek, like his scent is just over the top good I mean I know weres smell good to us anyway but his is much much sweeter than Scott's or really anyone's I’ve ever smelled! It affects me in really, uh, weird ways” _

 

_ “Weird ways?” _

 

Stiles blushes and ducks his head awkwardly rubbing his neck again. His father crinkles his nose and shakes his head.

 

_ “I really don’t want to know do I?” _

 

_ “No probably not” _

 

The sheriff gets a slightly disgusted and uncomfortable look on his face for a second before it becomes contemplative and he says.

 

_ “I didn’t notice anything different about his scent from any other weres while he was at the station today, there is something though. For vampires meeting someone who is has a very high potential as a mate their scents do tend to appear to be sweeter than others _ ”

 

_ “woah woah, hold on”  _ Stiles replied with a look of shock  _ “Are you saying Derek is a potential mate for me? Not like Lydia or someone else?” _

 

_ “It sounds like that yeah” _

 

Stiles leans back in his chair and looks at his father with a look of shock, his brain trying to process this information. The Sheriff smiles reassuringly at him and gets up patting his shoulder as he leaves him to think this over on his own.

 

\------------

 

The morning after the full moon Stiles’s jeep drives up the winding roads through the preserves up to the burned up mansion. As he gets out and starts approaching the door it opens and out comes Scott and Derek, the latter looking just as surly as he had the last few times they’ve met, didn’t anyone ever tell him if he frowns too much his face would stick like that? Maybe his face has already become stuck and he is supposed to be a potential mate? He snaps out of his thoughts when Scott grabs his arm and drags him towards the jeep.

 

_ “Woah! Ok no need for that”  _ Stiles exclaims while jerking his arm out of Scott’s hold looking back at the scowling Derek before climbing into the jeep and driving away with Scott in the passenger seat. They sit silently in the car until they are far enough away that Derek couldn’t hear them anymore.

 

_ “Soo..”  _ Stiles starts with a quick glance over to the other  _ “Are you going to tell me what happened that made you leave so quick?” _

 

_ “We ran into hunters”  _ Stiles pulls over and turns to his friend checking him over worriedly  _ “Neither of us are hurt, well I got an arrow in my arm but it healed” _

 

Stiles makes Scott tell him the whole story before he starts driving again, his mind though stays on the hunters for the rest of the drive to drop his friend off and to go to his own home. He never thought he’d wish for it to be a weekday instead of Saturday atleast school would keep his mind occupied on something besides worrying about hunters being back in Beacon Hills.

 

\------------

 

Earlier, to be more precise the day after the night Scott got bit, a young 22 year old wolf was just getting done burying his sister when he hears muffled voices in the woods too far to make out the words but close enough to hear vaguely. He figures it must be whoever left their inhaler near his sister's body and he heads towards the voices, as he draws closer the voices start becoming clearer and he can make out that they sound masculine but is not yet able to hear the words when a breeze brings one of their scents to him. Derek freezes as his wolf reacts to the sweet honeysuckle scent and he finds himself following the scent and ignoring the voices as he continues to get closer. Soon enough he gets close enough to see the two teenage boys and he stops to watch them as one of them crouches down to look through the leaves on the forest floor. This close he can probably listen in to whatever they are saying but instead he continues to study the sweet scent that led him here, quickly being able to determine that the scent belonged to the one still standing with the buzz cut and this close and studying it so thoroughly he is able to pick up on a subtle scent mixed with the honeysuckle that he is unable to place.

 

The boy suddenly looks in his direction and when his whiskey eyes meet his own he feels his wolf rear up and the word ‘mate’ rang into his head. He pushes the implications of that to examine later as the boy gets the others attention and approaches them, even so the interaction barely registers in his brain and he barely acknowledges when the floppy haired boy's scent identifies him as a newly turned were. After he walks away from the two he can barely remember what was said and he walks in a daze back to the Hale house as he thinks over what happened.

 

While a weres wolf is the thing that choses their mate, it usually is a more gradual thing, it is very rare for a wolf to chose someone as their mate right away. One true mates or ‘soul’ mates like some fictional werewolf sites seem to want to believe in aren’t real, but sometimes a wolf can see something right away that makes them want to be with that person forever, and it really means forever, wolves mate for life. Derek never thought his wolf would chose a mate and for it to chose this random teenager is overwhelming. He has no idea what his wolf saw in him and either way it doesn’t matter, he is a teenager and a human, there is no way he is putting him at risk, it would be better to just keep his distance, despite how pissed off his wolf is at him for even thinking that.

  
The next few days really tested his decision as the boy seemed adamant on sticking with his friend, first by confronting Derek about being a werewolf and second by picking his friend up at the Hale house, though fortunately or unfortunately according to his wolf, he didn’t stay long before Scott dragged him away. But through Scott during the full moon Derek learned that his mate's name is Stiles.


	2. The alliance of the three begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Stiles and Derek, a lacrosse game and a bloody bus murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of posting a chapter every Sunday, also I once again must ask if anyone would be willing to beta this for me? My tumblr is http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ so if interested you can message me here or there. Also I don't want the title to stay as it is so any ideas anyone can give me for a new one would be much appreciated!

On monday after a weekend of worrying Stiles is walking in the lacrosse locker room already in full gear when he spots Scott shirtless and not even close to being geared up for practice. He leans against the gear rack close to him as Scott leans back against it seemingly in a daze.

 

_ “Did you talk to Allison?”  _ He questions a bit worried about his friends dazed expression.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ he replies absently.

 

_ “So is she giving you a second chance? orr?” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ he replies again with the same absent tone.

 

_ “Yeah! Alright!”  _ Stiles says enthusiastically while throwing his arms up before dropping them and starting to walk away while continuing with “ _ So everythings good!” _

 

He stops and walks back when Scott says ‘no’.

 

_ “No?” _

 

_ “Remember the hunters?”  _ Scott says between gasping breaths  _ “Her dad is one of them” _

 

Stiles looks to the side in thought for a second before looking back.

 

_ “Her Dad?” _

 

_ “Shot me..” _

 

_ “Allisons father?!?!” _

 

_ “With a crossbow” _

 

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few time before getting out.

 

_ “What’s her last name? I wasn’t paying attention when the teacher said it while introducing her yesterday” _

 

_ “Argent” _

 

Stiles curses himself in his head, surely the name of the largest and most famous hunter families should of caught his attention but instead he was too busy watching Scott. He snaps out of his self deprecating thoughts and hurries over as his friend starts freaking out muttering ‘oh my god’ under his breath. He patted him on the face a few times while telling him to ‘snap out of it’.

 

_ “Are you ok? Alright, ok, he didn’t recognize you?”  _ he questioned and continued at Scotts no before he can start rambling  _ “Does she know about him?” _

 

_ “I-I-I don’t know”  _ He replies looking at his friend with wide eyes  _ “What if she tells,”  _ He keeps going even while the whistle for practice blows, his voice whiney and hinting at tears  _ “She’s gonna kill me man” _

 

 _“Ok,”_ Stiles interrupts _“Ok just focus on lacrosse ok,”_ He keeps going while shoving Scott’s gear into his hands _“Here Scott, take this, take this, just focus on lacrosse for now ok?_ _That’s all we gotta do yeah? Here we go!!”_ Stiles pats his friend’s shoulders at each word at those last three words before heading out of the locker room stumbling over a bench on his way out.

 

Practice is going well up until the point where Scott loses control a bit and harms Jackson almost shifting on the field before Stiles can get to him and drag him into the locker room, neither of them notice Derek standing and watching from the edge of the field.

 

Stiles is able to get Scott in the locker room just in time before Scott shifts and roars at him causing him to flash his eyes at the were and hiss with his fangs exposed. Surprisingly the wolf in Scott seems to react to the glowing blood red color of the vampire's eyes that would of signaled him as an alpha if he was a wolf and calmed it down enough for Scott to regain control and to shift back to human.

 

_ “Stiles? What happened?” _

 

_ “You shifted, probably would've tried to kill me.”  _ Stiles kneels down in front of his friend _ “It’s like I told you before, it’s the anger. It’s your pulse rising it’s a trigger.” _

 

_ “But that’s lacrosse!”  _ Scott protested  _ “It’s a pretty violent game if you haven’t noticed” _

 

_ “Whelp it’s going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing somebody on the field! You can’t play saturday. You’re going to have to get out of the game.”  _ He said looking at his friend with an apologetic look.

 

_ “But I’m first line” _

 

_ “Not anymore” _

 

\------------

 

Later on after finding out from his dad the extent of Jackson's injuries Stiles goes online and video calls Scott. He spins around in his chair and shoots at the webcam with a toy gun when the other answers.

 

_ “What did you find out?”  _ Scott’s voice asked  through the computer.

 

_ “Well it’s bad”  _ Stiles replied looking at his friends image on his screen  _ “Jackson's got a separated shoulder” _

 

_ “Cause of me?” _

 

_ “Cause he’s a tool” _

 

_ “Well is he going to play?” _

 

_ “They don’t know yet. Now they are just counting on you for Saturday”  _ Stiles gestures to the screen at the word you.

 

As Scott sighs and hangs his head Stiles spots something on the screen and he leans in closer with a confused look on his face before a look of horror gets on his face and he looks up at his friends image when he hears him say “what”. He pulls his keyboard closer to him and types out ‘it looks like’ sends the message and continues it with ‘someone's behind behind you’ and sits back and watches as his friend questions him and gets frustrated. Damn it, Scott's stupid computer must of froze again. He watches helplessly as Scott looks back and is grabbed by... Derek? Who pushes him up against a wall and growls out.

 

_ “I saw you on the field!”  _ his snarled voice just barely gets picked up by the mic and travels through to Stiles  _ “You shifted in front of them!! If they find out what you are they find out about me, about all of us and it’s not just the hunters after us it’s everyone.” _

 

_ “But they didn’t see anything! I swear!”  _ Scott’s voice was panicked and Stiles contemplates going over to help, but there is no way he would make it on time.

 

_ “And they won’t! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I’m gonna kill you myself”  _ After those last words Derek unpins Scott and leaves through the window.

 

Stiles watches as Scott tries to recompose himself on the screen and fumes. Is this wolf who threatened his friend and apparently has no idea how to communicate like a normal person seriously supposed to be a potential mate?? What the hell?!

 

\------------

 

Stiles skips lacrosse the next day to drive to the Hale house fuming to himself on the way. How dare this stupid mutt threaten his best friend. Crawling through his window like a creep and threatening his life, who even does that?! He allows his thoughts to get him more and more enraged as he gets closer to the the burned out house. By the time he parks in front of the house his fangs have elongated and he can feel his eyes glowing and he forces himself to calm down enough to bring them back under control before exiting his jeep. 

 

He resists the urge to slam the jeep’s door, his baby didn’t deserve that, and gently closes it before walking up to the house where he can hear a heartbeat signalling that the wolf was home. He stops before the burnt up porch and glares up at the home.

 

_ “I know you’re here Derek!!! Come on out!”  _ He yells at the house making sure that his voice contains all of his anger.

 

He cocks his head to the side as he waits impatiently, listening to Derek move inside the house. The sound of footsteps moves towards the front door and it is wretched open to reveal the now growing familiar scowl on Derek's face. Stiles clenches his jaw and breathes in deep as the others smell rushes over him, now is not the time for that.

 

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ the wolf in front of him growls which just helps fuel the anger singing under his veins.

 

_ “What am I doing here? You mean what am I doing on property which by the way is not private since it became public property after you guys left after the fire making it perfectly ok for me to be wherever I want on it! I think the better question is who the fuck do you think you are climbing into people's windows like a creeper wolf and threatening to kill them in their own home when you could've, oh I don’t know, just teach them how to control their new wolfy powers so that you wouldn’t have to worry about them exposing you, you idiot! Actually you probably could've just been teaching him control since you first ran into us but no of course not that would've been too logical instead you had to walk away then apparently go a full moon in each others presence and not even start talking about possibly helping him learn how to deal with this shit! He was most likely not going to play anyway but now with your stupid threat his darn McCall stubbornness has probably made it so that he'll now play the game if only to spite you!!!”  _ he rants his voice getting louder and louder the longer he goes on until he is red in the face and has to stop to catch his breath.

 

They stand there in silence as Stiles catches his breath and Derek has apparently been struck silent before Derek asks in an incredulous voice.

 

_ “You came all this way to yell at a werewolf you just met and barely know?” _

 

_ “well, yeah?”  _ he replies confused it’s as if Derek thinks he should be scared like he’s some weak human, oh, that actually makes sense from what he knows a were probably won’t be able to recognize a vampire's scent unless they know what they are looking for so Derek probably does think he’s a weak human. He almost corrects the other with how offended he is by that but then he thinks better of it. It’s not like he’d be outright lying to just let the wolf assume and it might prove useful for Derek to underestimate him so he keeps his mouth shut.

 

_ “You must be incredibly loyal to your friend to take that kind of risk”  _ When he meets the others eyes in surprise he sees approval in the wolf's eyes. That’s… unexpected. Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times too shocked to think of a reply.

 

_ “Uh, what?” _ He manages to get out after a few tries, this little visit is really not going how he expected it to and he opens his mouth to say more when the smell of blood and freshly turned dirt hits him. He snaps his mouth closed and looks away from the wolf towards the side of the house where he can see a patch of dirt that looks recently turned. He scrunches his face in confusion and starts walking towards it ignoring the wolf following him and questioning him. He stops in front of the turned dirt and smells in subtly the smell of blood and death and the same smell around the area Scott said the dead body was fills his senses.

 

_ “What’s this?”  _ he asks the older man.

 

_ “I buried her. She deserved a burial” _

 

_ “What!?”  _ He yells spinning so he faced him  _ “Why would you do that?!” _

 

_ “She was my sister! Laura Hale, I couldn’t just leave her there!” _

 

_ “Are you an idiot?”  _ he shouts even while his mind processes and stores that new piece of information  _ “If the police find her buried like this instead of just in the woods you’d be their first suspect!” _

 

_ “and then from evidence from the body they would rule it as an animal attack and I’d be cleared of suspicion, especially since I haven’t set foot in this town since I left until after Laura was already dead” _

 

_ “They’d still want to know how she was buried! Animals don’t do that”  _ Stiles feels annoyance creep into his skin at how stupid this action was. The only saving grace really was that Derek’s heartbeat stayed steady the whole time he was talking so he knows that while stupid and annoying he at least didn’t seem to be on the alphas side.

 

_ “So I should’ve just left her there for scavengers to pick at her?”  _ the wolf growls back.

Stiles sighs angrily, as much as he wants to stay annoyed at the damn wolf he can understand why he would bury her. It doesn’t escape his attention that Derek still hasn’t actually addressed the whole sneaking into windows and threatening people though, something that he points out as his thoughts focus back on that.

 

_ “I needed to make sure he doesn’t play in that game”  _ he says as if that was a good enough reason.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes at him.

 

_ “Right of course because everyone knows that the only way to make sure someone doesn’t play in a game is to sneak in through their window and threaten their life. How could I be so foolish as to forget that!” _

 

Stiles eyes snaps to Derek’s face when he hears a sharp cut off laugh only to see him look just as surprised that the sound came from him as Stiles is. Well then. His face shuttered close back into his normal scowl and he mumbled about how if Stiles is done now he has things to get back to before stalking away and back into the house leaving the teen to stare after him.

 

\------------

 

Scott does indeed end up playing the game on Friday and it goes better than expected. They win the game with Scott being their new golden boy by the end and the secret isn’t revealed even when he ends up having control problems. The two friends end up leaving the game relieved that it didn’t go terribly and with Scott smiling dopily from the kiss he shared with Allison afterwards.

 

Unbeknownst to them, after the game Jackson picks up the glove that Scott left behind and studies it to find holes ripped out of the fingers right where the nails would be.

\------------

 

The weekend following the game neither of the two friends hear or see any sign of Derek and so assume his threat was an empty one and casts it out of their mind. The next Monday they are walking to the school after meeting up front and Scott is telling Stiles about his dream.

 

In this dream Scott leads Allison to a bus at night in order to be alone assumedly to do something a bit less innocent than just checking out a bus. They go in said bus and while making out Scott starts to lose control and pushes her away, he flashes his eyes at her and as she tries to run he throws a seat at the front door blocking her path and catches her ankle making her trip.

 

They enter the school as Scott gets done explaining that last part to Stiles.

 

_ “So you killed her?”  _ he asks.

 

_ “I don’t know I just woke up!”  _ Scott answers as the door to the school closes hitting Stiles a bit as it does so  _ “I was sweating like crazy and couldn’t breath… I never had a dream where I woke up like that before” _

 

_ “Really? I have,”  _ Stiles says and gestures with his arm as he continues  _ “It usually ends a little differently” _

 

_ “A: I meant I never had a dream that felt that real, and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again” _

 

_ “Noted. Let me take a guess here though…”  _ Scott interrupts him before he can continue.

 

_ “No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I’m gonna lose control and rip her throat out.” _

 

_ “No of course not..”  _ At Scotts disbelieving stare he corrects himself with  _ “Yeah that’s totally it.. Hey! Come on! It’s gonna be fine, alright? Personally I think you’re handling this pretty friggin amazingly. You know it’s not like there’s a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take” _

 

_ “Yeah not a class but.. maybe a teacher” _

 

_ “Who? Oh, Derek? Yeah totally why didn’t I think of that! I mean he might still be mad at you for playing that game but so far he doesn’t seem to mean us any harm, I mean he didn’t harm you on the full moon.” _

 

_ “Yeah and maybe I can ask him about that dream, it felt so real” _

 

_ “How real?” _

 

_ “Like it actually happened” _

 

As he says that they open the double doors at the other side of the school and see a blood covered bus with the back door ripped open.

 

_ “I think it did”  _ Stiles says with wide eyes staring at the bus as the smell of blood fills his senses.

 

Scott hurries back into the school while getting out his phone and texting madly leaving Stiles to trail after him as he looks wildly around the school and texts at the same time. 

 

_ “She’s probably fine”  _ he says trying to calm his friend down as he hears the others heartbeat start to pick up.

 

_ “She’s not answering my texts!”  _ Scott panically replies.

 

_ “You know it could just be a coincidence… A very amazing coincidence” _

 

_ “Just help me find her!!” _

 

Stiles listens as his friends heart rises as he searches and he’s about to try and calm him down again when Scott leans against a locker and punches it causing it to break. Stiles hurries over and hovers uncertainly listening to Scott’s heartbeat which slows as he realises what he just did. He backs away from the locker and backs up straight into Allison. Stiles sighs in relief and leaves them on their own, Allison can help Scott more than he can at this time.

 

\------------

 

Later in class Scott turns to Stiles and in a desperate voice says.

 

_ “Maybe it was my blood on the door” _

 

_ “No it didn’t smell like yours, it could’ve been animal blood”  _ he replies with a gesture that disturbs the notebook he was writing on  _ “you know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something”  _ He shrugs as he mentions the rabbit or something.

 

_ “And did what?” _

 

_ “Ate it….” _

 

_ “Raw?”  _ Scott says looking disturbed and disgusted.

 

_ “No, you stopped to bake it with a little werewolf oven”  _ Stiles replies voice dripping with sarcasm as he gestures as he speaks  _ “I don’t know you’re the one who can’t remember anything..” _

 

_ “Mr. Stilinski”  _ the teacher’s voice rings out interrupting their conversation  _ “If that’s your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out once and awhile… I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?” _

 

_ “No” _ Stiles says weakly but Mr. Harris ignores him and points to them then two different tables at opposite sides of the room and they reluctantly move away from each other and towards those tables.

 

_ “Let me know if the separation anxiety gets a bit too much” Harris  _ says as they head to their new tables causing Stiles to let out a sarcastic ‘Ha’. 

 

Not long after the two friends are settled into their new seats the girl sharing the table with Scott gets up and says,

 

_ “Hey! I think they found something”  _ and the whole class moves to look out the window.

 

Outside the window paramedics are carting a bloody man to an ambulance. 

 

_ “That’s not a rabbit”  _ Scott mutters to Stiles just before the man jerks up and starts screaming causing the whole class to jerk back with a collective shout.

 

Scott backs away from the window and Stiles follows him laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

_ “This is good, This is good.. He got up, dead guys can’t do that” _

 

_ “Stiles… I did that” _

 

_ “We don’t know that” _

 

Just then Harris calls for the class to sit back down so can continue his lesson and both boys sit down with heavy thoughts and even heavier hearts.

 

\------------

 

Later that day the two friends sit in the cafeteria with their heads together speaking urgently.

 

_ “Ok, but dreams aren’t memories”  _ Stiles points out trying to tell his friend that his worries aren’t based on anything but speculation and worry.

 

_ “Then it wasn’t a dream! Something happened last night and I need to know what!” _

 

_ “You don’t know that you have anything to do with that guy’s murder!” _

 

_ “I don’t not know it!”  _ Scott exclaims getting frustrated that his friend isn’t seeing it his way  _ “I have no control! I can’t go out with Allison, I have to cancel..” _

 

_ “No you’re not cancelling!”  _ Stiles says back his gestures becoming more emotive with their shared frustration over the situation  _ “You can’t cancel your whole life! We’ll figure it out, ok?” _

 

_ “Figure what out?”  _ A voice comes from the side and they look to see Lydia Martin sitting at their table.

 

Stiles gapes at her shocked to see his long term crush sitting with them, though equally surprising he doesn’t feel as elated about it as he once might of been, I mean he was still kind of awed but more of the the super popular girl is sitting with us variety then omg the girl I am in love with is sitting with me. Her words catch up to him and he quickly stutters out.

 

_ “Er.. Homework!” _

 

When she seems to accept his answer he leans closer to his best friend and says too low for human ears.

 

_ “Why’s she sitting with us” _

 

Scott shrugs with wide eyes as the rest of Lydia's clique sits down around them including Allison, guess that answers that question. Stiles looks to the girl next to him and smiles only for her to look away and ignore him and he does the same to the guy on his other side who he recognizes as his new lab partner Danny only for him to ignore him as well causing the teen to scowl moodily at his food. Which for some strange reason just makes him think of Derek, a thought he pushes away immediately. He focuses on eating his food since no one at the table seems to really want to pay him any mind when he snaps back into the conversation when Danny mentions what he and Scott were just discussing.

 

_ “So I heard them saying it was some sort of animal attack...probably a cougar?” _

 

Heard who saying?

 

_ “I heard mountain lion”  _ Jackson replies while leaning back.

 

_ “A cougar is a mountain lion”  _ Lydia immediately responds and at Jackson's raised eyebrow continues in a fake dumb girl voice  _ “isn’t it?” _

 

Stiles subtly rolls his eyes, he never got why she felt the need to play dumb when she was probably smart enough to run circles around even the teachers of this school. He gets out his phone and starts looking up any information he can about what happened only keeping half an ear on the conversation.

 

_ “Who cares”  _ Jackson says  _ “The guy was probably some homeless guy who was gonna die anyway” _

 

_ “Actually I just found out who it is”  _ Stiles says bring his phone in view of everyone with a video pulled up  _ “Check it out” _

 

The video shows the scene of the crime and out of the speakers comes the words:  _ ‘The sheriff's department won’t speculate on details on the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition. _

 

_ “I-I-I know this guy”  _ Scott stutters out when the video is finished and at Allison's  _ ‘You do?’  _ continues with  _ “Yeah when I used to take the bus back with my dad, he was the driver” _

 

Scott stares at Stiles with a horror filled expression and Stiles just knows his friend must be taking this as more evidence that he is the one that did this.

 

_ “Can we talk about something a bit more fun, please?”  _ Lydia says and Stiles tunes out of the conversation only slightly paying attention as they start talking about some sort of double bowling date, though Lydia put it as “hanging out”.

 

_ “I’m a great bowler!”  _ Scott says sternly and Stiles shakes his head mentally, Scotts a terrible bowler!

 

A fact that Stiles points out later as they are walking down the hall.

 

_ “You’re a terrible bowler!” _

 

_ “I know”  _ Scott replies obviously already regretting his words  _ “I’m such an idiot!” _

_ “God, it was like watching a car wreck! I mean first a turned into a whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase”  _ Stiles hides his face in both his hands and shakes his head.

 

_ “Hanging out…”  _ Scott says dejectedly.

 

_ “You don’t hang out with hot girls!”  _ he exclaims uncovering his face  _ “Ok, it’s like death, if you’re hanging out.. You might as well be her gay best friend! You and Danny can start hanging out..” _

 

_ “How is this happening”  _ Scott whines  _ “I either killed a guy or I didn’t” _

 

Stiles stops paying attention to Scott as he gets lost in his own thoughts.

 

_ “I don’t think Danny likes me very much” _

 

_ “Ask Allison on a date and now we’re hanging out!” _

 

_ “.. Am I not attractive to gay guys?”  _ He can’t help but think of Derek as he says this and whether he is gay or not.

 

_ “I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now…”  _ Scott checks the time and walks faster away from Stiles  _ “and now I’m gonna be late for work” _

 

_ “Wait Scott!!”  _ Stiles shouts after him  _ “Scott!! You didn’t ans.. Am I attractive to gay guys!? You didn’t answer my question…” _

 

Stiles sighs and turns away to head to his jeep and then home.

 

\------------

 

Later on that night Stiles gets a message from Scott and meets him at the school. Apparently Scott went to Derek and found out that in order to remember what happened that night he had to go back to the scene of the crime and use his senses and he needed Stiles to keep watch. Great just great, he thought while sitting in his jeep waiting for his friend, he’s best friends with someone in a long old line of vampires and he uses him to keep watch! He suddenly sees car lights and honks driving off as soon as Scott got in the passenger's seat.

 

_ “Did it work did you remember?”  _ he says as they speed off away from the school.

 

_ “Yeah, I was there last and.. the blood a lot of it was mine!” _

 

_ “So you did attack him?”  _ Stiles asks though even while asking he didn’t believe it.

 

_ “No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren’t mine! I think it was the alpha.” _

 

_ “What about the driver?” _

 

_ “I think I was actually trying to protect him” _

 

_ “Maybe it’s a pack thing?”  _ he theorizes out loud.

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ “Like an initiation, you to kill together” _

 

_ “Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?”  _ Scott says a bit sassily.

 

_ “Yeah, but you didn’t do it! Which means you’re not a killer!”  _ Not that Stiles ever thought he could be a killer.  _ “and it also means that..” _

 

_ “I can go out with Allison!”  _ Scott says with a goofy grin on his face.

 

_ “I was going to say you won’t try to attack me again” _

 

_ “Oh...Yeah. That too.” _

 

Good to know he thinks so much of their friendship.

 

\------------

 

On the night of Scott's date Stiles is sitting at home working on his homework mixed with random bouts of researching things that come to his mind that seem interesting when his father gets a call from the police station. Listening in to the call Stiles learns that the driver has died and he waits until his dad leaves before leaving himself to see if Scott is back from his date yet so he can tell him the news.

 

When he gets to Scott’s house he sits in his car and listens for his friends heartbeat and after only hearing his mother's he decides that he’ll wait for his friend in his room. He gets out of his jeep and heads around the house in order to climb into his friends window, he really needs to get a key made if he’s going to keep visiting him. When he crawls into the window and turns around he screams at the sight of someone behind him with a bat, someone who screams back and waves the bat around a few times before they both start calming down.

 

_ “Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?”  _ says Scott's mother, Melissa McCall. 

 

_ “What am I doing?!”  _ Stiles says incredulously gesturing wildly   _ “God do either of you even play baseball?” _

 

At that moment Scott comes in and turns on the bedroom light and Melissa turns to her son.

 

_ “Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?”  _ she asks her son ignoring his friends offended look.

 

_ “But we lock the front door he wouldn’t be able to get in” _

 

_ “Yeah exactly and by the way do either of you care that there’s a police enforced curfew?” _

 

_ “No”  _ both boys reply at the same time.

 

_ “No? Alright then, well you know what”  _ she throws the bat onto Scott's bed  _ “That’s enough parenting from me for one night”  _ she turns and leaves throwing a  _ “goodnight”  _ over her shoulder.

 

Stiles huffs loudly and Scott brings over a chair to where his friends sitting on his bed.

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago, it’s the bus driver they said he succumbed to his wounds” _

 

_ “Succumbed?”  _ Scott says not quite getting it.

 

_ “Scott”  _ Stiles replies sympathetically  _ “He’s dead.” _

 

Scotts face becomes horrified and he looks down. Stiles rests his hand on the others shoulder comfortingly.

 

_ “I need to talk to Derek”  _ Scott says weakly.

 

_ “What, why?” _

 

_ “If we are going to stop this guy we need help” _

 

_ “I’m coming with you then”  _ Stiles replies with a voice that says that he’s coming no matter what Scott says and soon afterwards they are approaching the burned out Hale house in the jeep, they really need to get a better way of contacting him or he needs to move because seriously this place is just sad.

 

They both get out of the jeep when it parks and Stiles stops Scott from just barging into the house. 

 

_ “Seriously? Dude this isn’t yours or my house and anyway why would you want to talk inside there anyway?” _

 

Stiles can hear Derek moving inside and he knows that the wolf knows they are there.

_ “Derek!”  _ Scott shouts at the house from the outside conceding to Stiles’s logic  _ “We know you’re here! Come out!” _

 

_ “Maybe try to sound a bit less accusing”  _ Stiles mutters at his friend before raising his voice at the house  _ “You heard about the bus driver right? We think we need a little help with this so maybe come out and talk” _

 

Stiles pauses and listens as Derek’s steps start heading towards the front door and puts shushes Scott when he’s about to speak. The door opens and Derek comes out and approaches them.

 

_ “You need a little help?”  _ Derek asks with an eyebrow raised.

 

_ “Yeah, with the Alpha”  _ Stiles replies Scott nodding along and the other eyebrow goes up.

 

_ “I didn’t realize you two knew about the alpha. My sister came here looking for them and now I’m trying to find him.”  _ Derek addresses just Scott as he goes on  _ “But I don’t think I can do it without you” _

 

_ “Why me?”  _ Scott asks surprised at the sudden attention.

 

_ “Because he bit you, you’re a part of his pack. You’re the one he wants and you’d have an easier time tracking him then me”  _ He says solemnly.

 

_ “Great!”  _ Stiles says clapping his hands together  _ “So now that we are in agreement that we need to work together…” _

 

_ “Not you”  _ Derek interrupts  _ “Just him we don’t need a human getting in the way you’re too vulnerable” _

 

Stiles tries not to get offended at being called a vulnerable human, after all didn’t he just decide earlier that it’s better for this wolf to underestimate him? He glances over at his best friend and sees the confused and offended look on his face. 

 

_ “Wherever Scott goes I do and vice versa”  _ Stiles replies coldly and Scott chips in.

 

_ “Yeah you aren’t getting my help if you exclude him” _

 

_ “Fine”  _ Derek replies obviously reluctant  _ “Is that all?” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott replies and starts heading back to the jeep.

 

Stiles stays behind though and holds out his hand towards the wolf, rolling his eyes at the confused look he gets.

 

_ “Your phone. We need a way to contact you that doesn’t involve us coming out here all the time” _

 

The wolf pulls out his phone and slaps it into the boy's hand without a word  and Stiles puts his number in and sends himself a text, programming his name into Derek's phone as ‘The cuter of your new allies’. He really doesn’t know if he’s trying to flirt with that or not but hey it’s true. He gives the wolf back his phone and heads back to his jeep pulling his own phone out and programming Derek's number in as ‘Sourwolf’ along the way. The two boys get in and drive off.

 

\------------

 

Derek heads back into the house when his mate and his friend leaves in both a great mood about seeing his mate again and a terrible mood about how his mate is going to be in more danger now. He sighs to himself over his conflicting emotions and checks his phone to see what Stiles put in. Well.. That name isn’t wrong at least. He really is screwed, even if his wolf didn’t chose this kid as his mate he would be so screwed. Stiles with his beautiful whiskey eyes and the moles covering his face that Derek just wants to follow with his mouth. His sharp mouth that he just barely got to see and now this, how can he not start getting a crush even without his wolf's help? But even without the fact that getting closer would only put Stiles in more danger Derek knows he doesn’t deserve to be with him or anyone, not to mention that he’s underage, so there’s nothing to do but to suffer through this longing.

 

Still… He contemplates for a while before sending a text to the new number in his phone and then changes the name to ‘Stiles’ as he waits for the reply.

 

Derek: Seriously Stiles?

 

Stiles: Are you saying it’s not true? ;)

 

Of course his mate would be the type to use emotes he thought fondly.. Since when did he know Stiles long enough to think of him fondly? He decides not to reply to Stiles even though he really wanted to and got ready to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just gonna say now while Scott knows what Stiles and his father is Melissa doesn't. Also Derek has a lot of issues and needs serious therapy so getting him to actually be with Stiles will not be simple as he has to sort his shit out a bit first. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bullet and the coming of a new huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I ask if anyone is willing to beta this? It is unbeta-ed at the moment and I don't want it to stay that way. Also!!! Title suggestions?

The next night Stiles finds himself being woken up by the sound of a wolf howling. He sits up in his bed and listens for his father and after determining that he’s asleep he gets out of bed and texts Scott while heading out of his house silently.

 

_ Stiles: Hey, you awake? Did you hear that? _

 

_ Scott: The wolf howl? Yeah _

 

_ Stiles: Can you pin-point where it came from and lead me there? _

 

_ Scott: Already on it _

 

Stiles is already driving down the road when Scott texts him where to go and advises him to not bring his car to close so he stops a few blocks away and get’s out of his car, running with vampire speed the rest of the way and meets Scott lurking behind a building.

 

_ “Dude wha..”  _ Scott shushes him and points around the corner and now that Stiles is paying attention he notices two people talking, one of which he recognizes as Allison's father and the other is a woman carrying an assault rifle he didn’t know.

 

_ “Chris, there were two of them”  _ the woman says.

 

_ “The Alpha?”  _ Allison’s father asks.

 

_ “I don’t know, but one tried to kill me” _

 

_ “One of them is going to lead us to the other, he can’t do that if he’s dead” _

 

_ “Well I can’t help kill either of them if one of them kill me first” _

 

From where Stiles is he can see Chris pause and look around before continuing.

 

_ “How long will it take?” _

 

_ “I’d give him 48 hours…. if that” _

 

The two friend watch the hunters walk away and share a confused look. Him? 48 hours? Stiles is about to say something but as he opens his mouth he catches a very very familiar sweet scent but it’s twisted somehow, a bit corrupted. Without a word to his friend Stiles takes off following that scent and finds Derek leaning against a wall in an alley with a bloody bullet wound in his arm glowing blue. Guess that’s what huntress was talking about Stiles thinks and hisses silently at how nasty the wound looks which catches the wolf's attention and his head snaps up and meets Stiles’s gaze. They both freeze and stare at eachother for a second and the scent now closer is much clearer to Stiles and he can smell a rotting sour smell mixing with Derek's normal sweet scent that makes him want to vomit. The moment is soon gone and he hurries over to the wolf's side.

 

Stiles reaches out close to the wound but stops just short of it and looks over the others arm worriedly, barely registering when Scott appears around the corner as well.

 

_ “What happened?”  _ Stiles asks and then immediately berates himself, what a stupid question.

 

_ “I was shot”  _ Derek replies dryly though he already isn’t sounding very well.

 

_ “Yeah stupid question really”  _ Stiles says with a weak smile though the worry makes it leave his face almost as soon as it appears.

 

_ “Why aren’t you healing?”  _ Scott says drawing the attention of the two that honestly forgot he was even there.

 

_ “I can’t… it was a different kind of bullet”  _ Derek hisses out between clenched teeth.

 

“ _ Wolfsbane?”  _ Stiles asks getting a surprised look from Derek and a confused one from from Scott.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Derek says while at the same time Scott says  _ “Wait that’s what she meant when she said you have 48 hours” _

 

_ “What?” _ Derek asks his head snapping to the newer wolf  _ “Who-who said 48 hours?” _

 

_ “The one who shot you”  _

 

Stiles looks around suddenly remembering that they are in a random alley.

 

_ “Hey guys maybe we should do this somewhere else, here lemme take you home my cars just a few blocks away”  _  but as soon as the words are out of the teens mouth the non shot arm reaches out and grabs his arm with superhuman speed.

_ “No! You can’t take me there?”  _ he says urgently.

 

_ “I can’t take you to your own house?” _

 

_ “Not when I can’t protect myself” _

 

Stiles shares a worry filled glance with his best friend and hesitantly rests a comforting hand on the older wolfs non injured arm.

 

_ “Ok, I’ll take you to my place till we can figure this out, come on let me help you up” _

 

Stiles gently maneuvered Derek's injured arm across his shoulders and helped him to stand and Scott took the other side and the two boys help the man to Stiles’s jeep. The two boys help Derek into the passenger side and close the door and Stiles walks around to get into the driver's side as Scott stays by Derek's window to talk for him.

 

_ “I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used”  _ Derek says to Scott through the window.

 

_ “How the hell am I supposed to do that?” _

 

_ “Your girlfriend, she’s an Argent she’s with them.” _

 

_ “I’ll try”  _

 

_ “You better do more then try”  _ Stiles mutters gaining himself weird looks from the two wolves.

 

The two friends say goodbye and Stiles drives off leaving Scott behind to find his way home on his own. The two drive in silence with Stiles casting sideway glances at the other and fidgeting, very soon though the sickly smell of the poison in the wolf's blood mixed with his normal sweet scent starts becoming too much for the vampire and he rolls down his window in an attempt to at least dampen the smell with fresh air. His next glance over gifts him with the others raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

 

_ “You're starting to stink”  _ he says without thinking about how as a human like Derek thinks he is he shouldn’t be able to smell the poison.

 

But all that Derek does with that is growl lowly at him and glare before turning back to his window. They stay quiet for the rest of the drive and it isn’t until Stiles pulls into his driveway and Derek sees the Sheriff's car that the silence is broken.

 

_ “What about your father?” _

 

_ “He’s in bed and he has an early shift so he’ll leave before I’m normally awake, I’ll just text him later and tell him I’m feeling a bit sick and so am not going to school”  _ Stiles half lies smoothly, while his dad is asleep and has an early shift he’s going to be telling his dad what happened since he doesn’t have to lie to him considering he’d already know that Derek’s there. Derek stares at him with a puzzled face.

 

_ “What? Do I have something on my face?”  _ Stiles asks gesturing to it face.

 

_ “No” _ he finally looks away and Stiles mentally sighs with relief in his head, Derek's stare is a bit intense.  _ “It’s just.. You aren’t going to school?” _

 

_ “Of course not!”  _ Stiles says with a obvious but left out ‘Duh’ in his voice  _ “Someone has to look after you until Scott can find that bullet” _

 

After saying that Stiles climbs out of the car missing the soft bewildered expression on Derek's face and walks around the car to help Derek out of the passenger seat and into his home. He leans the wolf against the wall just inside the house long enough to lock the door before moving his arm back over his shoulders and helping him through the house, stopping at the stairs and looking up at them with a soft.

 

_ “Ah, how are we going to do this?” _

 

Derek grunts in response, really helpful thanks big guy, but he grips the railing when Stiles starts maneuvering them up and helps the best that he can while injured so severely. They get up the stairs in one piece and Stiles deposits the wolf on his bed before going into his bathroom for the unused first aid kit there. While getting the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink he also get’s a clean towel and wets and wrings it before going back into the room and finding Derek in the same place he left him staring at him as he comes back in. Stiles walks over to him and sits next to him before grabbing his injured arm and rolling up the wolf's sleeve to better get at the wound, it’s not until he’s just about to start cleaning up the wound with the towel that he realizes what he’s doing and looks up at the others blank face a bit surprised that the wolf didn’t bite his head off already.

 

_ “Do you mind if I, you know..”  _ Stiles gestures to the wound with the damp towel.

 

_ “Sure,it’s not really going to help until we can get that bullet though”  _ Derek grunts out and the teen shrugs and get’s to work on cleaning the wound gently while trying not to vomit at the smell from such close proximity to it.

 

_ “It’ll still be better to wrap it up so you don’t get blood on my sheets”  _ he says faux casually trying to hide how worried he is for the man, not that he probably couldn’t tell already with his wolf senses but no need to be obvious about it.

 

_ “Blood on your sheets?”  _ Derek says with that same puzzled expression on his face and Stiles only nods absently, his focus mainly on cleaning the wound as carefully as possible  _ “I’m not sleeping in your bed Stiles” _

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoots the other a quick glare before focusing back on his work.

 

_ “Yes you are whether you like it or not”  _ he replies as he deems the wound cleaned enough and starts getting the bandages out of the kit  _ “You’re injured and I’m a good host” _

 

Derek growls clearly not satisfied with that answer and Stiles starts on wrapping the bullet wound up in tight bandages, for someone who never really had to practice with treating wounds it’s not bad though that can probably be attributed to his acquaintance with his best friend's mother who is a nurse and taught him how to do so since she didn’t know about his vampire secret. Derek waits until Stiles is satisfied with the job he did and starts packing up the kit before continuing.

 

_ “I can’t take your bed, I’m used to sleeping on the floor I’ll be fine” _

 

Stiles glares at the wolf and pushes him down onto the bed with slightly more than human force.

 

_ “Well it’s a good thing this isn’t up for debate, you get the bed, enjoy it!”  _ with those last words Stiles collects the kit and leaves the room to put it back in it’s place before the wolf can continue his protests. 

 

He makes a quick stop to the linen closet on the way back to his room so he won’t just be sleeping on the floor and makes his way back into his room, turning off his bedroom light as he steps in and closing the door before walking over to make a sort of nest next to the bed with a quick glance to make sure the wolf is still in the bed. When he drops the blankets and pillow he collected on the floor a hand grabs him by the arm and pulls him toward the bed, he does not let out a squeak at that thank you very much. He does fall into the bed flailing though and when he looks at the other occupant in the bed the wolf has already turned around and is on the other side of the bed as if he didn’t just pull the teen into it, but when Stiles starts to get back out of the bed the hand once more pulls him back down and the wolf growls warningly at the other. He contemplates trying to move back into the nest he was going to make again but one look at the others now tense back he concludes that it would be pointless and he get’s under the covers with the man his face flushing a bright red and turns so that they are back to back. 

 

He can feel it when Derek relaxes again and pretty soon the wolf's breathing evens out signalling that he has fallen into a slumber, it is quite a long time for Stiles to follow him into that slumber though as he tries to ignore the smell and the heat that he can feel coming from the other. He does eventually fall asleep though.

 

\------------

 

Derek didn’t plan on sharing a bed with Stiles but with the poison in his veins and being hurt and possibly dying his wolf was whining for his mate and comfort, though if he was being honest his wolf isn’t the only one who wants comfort from Stiles, and when the boy starts seemingly making a nest on the floor he grabs him and pulls him onto the bed with him. He turns around before Stiles can question it but quickly pulls the boy back when he feels him starting to leave the bed. He lays stiffly while paying attention to whether his mate would try to leave again but relaxes as all the teen does is get under the covers with him and settle in. Despite knowing what a bad idea this is having his mates warmth at his back and the sweet honeysuckle mixed with that unidentified smell filling his senses quickly lulls Derek into a deep sleep.

 

\------------

 

The next morning Stiles wakes up slowly to a warmth draped across his back and he cuddles back into it for a second before the previous night comes to him and his eyes snap open. It takes only a few seconds for him to realize what’s going on after that, Derek was pressed up against his back with an arm around around him as he must've done at some point while they were both asleep. After analyzing the situation Stiles carefully extracts himself from the man's arms, being careful not to wake the sleeping wolf. Now untrapped from the others arms he turns back and hisses silently, Derek is definitely getting worse his skin around his eyes look sunken in and his skin looks clammy and when Stiles risks touching it it is cooler than normal to the touch. The vampire sniffs and determines that the smell has gotten worse as well and he checks the bandage to find it soaked through with black blood and black veins poking out of it spreading up his arm.

 

He contemplates waking the sleeping wolf but really with how terrible he looks he can probably use the sleep so instead he leaves the room and goes downstairs to start on breakfast for the two of them. He opens the fridge and is about to reach in and grab a bag of blood that his father get’s from a contact he has at the hospital, not Melissa weirdly enough though Stiles doesn’t really know why they still haven’t told her, but reconsiders at the last moment since there is a chance that the were upstairs would be able to smell it. His father probably had the same idea and probably brought a bag with him to sustain him where wolf senses wouldn’t pick up on it, it’s a good thing that as half human Stiles can go longer with just human food and while he’s on the matter about his guest he figures he should probably conceal the bags a bit more while the wolf is hanging around and he moves the bags to the back where they won’t be noticeable for now. They should probably think on a better system then having them hang in the fridge later. Instead of getting himself blood for now he just get’s out some eggs and bacon, Derek would probably appreciate the meat.

 

He puts the bacon into a pan to fry and the kitchen is quickly filled with the sound of it sizzling as he starts making scrambled eggs.It doesn’t take long for him to cook the food and by the time it is done he can hear Derek start to move around in his room. He quickly plates the food and carries it up the stairs before the wolf can get any ideas about moving while clearly so unwell. His fears about that are proven correct for when he enters the room Derek is sitting up and climbing out of the bed despite how much effort it is clearly taking him to do so.

 

_ “No no! None of that”  _ Stiles says as he places the plates of food aside and pushes the wolf down on the bed, it really shows how weak the poison is making him when Stiles can push him back with barely any human strength at all.

 

Especially when the only response he has to it is a soft growl. He gives a plate of food and a fork to the man and went to sit at his desk to eat his own plate keeping a worried eye on Derek as the wolf eats. Stiles really isn’t one for silence and it doesn’t take long before just sitting and eating starts to bother him, he doesn’t really know what to say to the sick wolf though so he tries to distract himself from the silence by checking his phone and he finds a text from Scott telling him that he’s going to Allison’s to ‘study’ after school. He really hopes he doesn’t get too distracted by Allison to find that bullet as quickly as possible, hopefully he get’s it before Derek gets too much worse. While Stiles doesn’t know the wolf well and they are only barely allies he is still worried for the wolfs well being and he kinda wants the chance to get to know this potential mate and explore that more. With his thoughts circling around the man currently on his bed and the text giving him something to potential talk about he get’s to breaking the silence he hates so much.

 

_ “Scott texted saying he’ll go to Allison's after school to find the bullet”  _ he says and just get’s a grunt in return. Well that doesn’t help in breaking the silence.  _ “What happens if he doesn’t find the bullet? Are you dying?” _

 

He really hopes the wolf doesn’t die.

 

_ “Not yet, I have a last resort” _

 

_ “A last resort?! What do you mean? What last resort?”  _ Stiles asks leaning towards the wolf who shifts a bit in pain drawing the vampires attention to the wound, right he completely forgot about new bandages  _ “Hold that thought for a second” _

 

He leaves the room to get out the first aid kit again and also dampens another towel. He walks back into the room and sits on the bed next to the wolf but when he reaches for the injured arm the wolf pulls it away.

 

_ “This really isn’t necessary”  _ He growls out.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes at the stubborn pup, he really acts like a child sometimes it seems, and grabs the arm again and ignores the others protests as he gets to work on removing the spoiled bandages and repeating the actions of the night before to put clean bandages on. When he is finished up with the bandages he looks up to find he has gotten a lot closer to the wolf then he meant to and he finds himself staring straight into the wolf's eyes. Derek has a puzzled expression on his face as if he can’t comprehend why Stiles is doing this but what draws the teens attention is the eyes, he really hasn’t noticed just how gorgeous those eyes are they’re a kaleidoscope of pale greens and blues and he can’t quite put a finger of what color they are supposed to be just some kind of pale blueish green. He finds himself lost in the gaze and it isn’t until the other breaks it that he realizes what he’s doing and clears his throat getting up and moving quickly out of the room, if he wants to be completely honest with himself, which he doesn’t, he’s escaping. 

 

He tries to cast what just happened out of his mind as he puts the kit away and disposed of the dirty bandages and towel but he doesn’t really succeed much and when he re enters the room he get’s straight on the laptop without bothering to acknowledge the silence that covers them both again. The silence this time is much more tense though and they stay like that for a while, this time it isn’t Stiles who breaks it though.

 

_ “You really aren’t going to school?”  _ Derek asks.

 

_ “No”  _ He replies and checks the time surprised as it shows him that it’s apparently later then he thought and they’ve been sitting in silence for hours with him in his research and Derek doing who even knows what as it’s almost time for school to be out.  _ “It’s a bit too late for that anyway”  _ He shows the wolf the time.

 

_ “Oh”  _ Derek blinks rapidly clearly he lost track of time as well.

 

_ “Which means we skipped lunch, sorry I tend to get lost in my research”  _ the wolf seems to perk up in interest at this.

 

_ “Research? What are you researching?” _

 

_ “Ah, well, I generally tend to skip around from topic to topic a lot depending on my interests at the time but now I’m uhh..”  _ he blushes brightly and the wolf's eyebrow goes up at the sight and he looks around Stiles at the monitor where it has research on the history of the male circumcision on it. The man snorts his mouth twitching up and Stiles blushes even brighter until his whole face is bright red and he closes the laptop quickly.

 

_ “Shut up! It’s interesting” _

 

_ “Uh huh”  _

 

_ “I don’t need to sit here and take this!”  _ the vampire huffs out though not very serious in his ire and he starts to his door but stops before exiting.

 

_ “Would you like me to help you downstairs so you don’t have to stay here all day?”  _ he asks timidly and starts to the bed at the wolf's nod.

 

He helps him in the same way as when he brought him in and together the two make their way downstairs and he deposits the wolf on the couch. He leaves the other on the couch and starts to the kitchen to get started on a late lunch for the two of them when the wolf says softly.

 

_ “Thank you” _

 

He pauses on his way and nods his acknowledgement figuring the other probably didn’t want him to draw attention to his thanks and Stiles heads into the kitchen to make that lunch. After he makes lunch and they start eating Stiles starts talking at the other about anything and everything he can think of, skipping from topic to topic in a seemingly random way, not caring when Derek doesn’t reply much to his ramblings as they wait and they soon fall into a comfortable companionship. It isn’t until it starts to get dark out that Stiles notices just how far the poison is starting to spread, it’s now quite a ways up his upper arm, and he frowns as he checks his phone to see no messages from Scott. He dials his best friend and while waiting for him to answer Derek motions for him to help him up which he does immediately.

 

_ “We need to go to the animal clinic” _

 

_ “Deatons?”  _ Stiles asks surprised that the wolf would ask to go where Scott works.

 

_ “Yeah, I said I had a last resort we should find what I need there”  _

 

Stiles shoots the wolf a questioning look but none the less starts pretty much dragging the man to his jeep when Scott finally answers.

 

_ “Did you find it”  _ Stiles says quickly before Scott can say anything as he helps the wolf into the jeep.

 

_ “How am I supposed to find one bullet?!”  _ his friend's voice comes from the little speaker  _ “They have a million, this house is like the friggin walmart of guns!” _

 

_ “If you don’t find that bullet soon Derek will be dead!” _

 

_ “I don’t know if that’s necessarily a bad thing” _

 

Stiles hisses into the receiver, though humanly considering the wolf which he has joined in the jeep and started driving, _ “That is a bad thing! He’s our ally find the bullet and meet us at the animal clinic!” _

 

_ “The animal clinic?” _

 

_ “Yeah, you wouldn’t happen to know if your boss is in would you?” _

 

_ “He’d be gone by now,  _ _ there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.” _

 

_ “Thanks”  _ Stiles hangs up before Scott can answer him and the two drive in silence on the way to the clinic.

 

\------------

 

Despite the situation Derek really enjoyed his day with his mate, listening to Stiles talk with so much ease around him without being put off by how little he contributed made him happier than he’s been for a long time and if he was a cat he’d be purring. That peace couldn’t last though and as it got closer to time where he had to do his last resort before it’s too late Derek knew that the ease with Stiles will end. 

 

When they got into the clinic he sat onto a pile of animal food as Stiles’s phone chimed with a message. He leaned on the wall behind him and tries to catch his breath from the small amount of effort just walking that short distance took him using his mates smell and proximity as a source of comfort.

 

_ “Does Nordic Blue Wolfsbane mean anything to you?”  _ the boy says after checking his phone and Derek allowed his eyes to close feeling safe enough to do so with his mate despite everything.

 

_ “It’s a rare form of wolfsbane”  _ he answers keeping his eyes closed and trying to keep the exhaustion from claiming him  _ “He has to bring me the bullet” _

 

_ “Why?”  _ Derek's eyes open and he meets the others beautiful whiskey colored eyes, with anyone else he would be annoyed but he can tell that his mates not questioning him out of lack of care for him and he can already tell that he won’t ever be able to be properly annoyed with his mate.

 

_ “Because I’m gonna die without it”  _ he says making sure to keep his eyes locked on to the others in order to properly express the seriousness of the situation. 

 

Stiles turns to his phone and Derek watches him with tired eyes as he messages with Scott. But he is running out of time and he struggles to his feet as Stiles is preoccupied with his phone and starts stumbling towards the operating room door.

 

_ “He’s on his way”  _ Stiles says and Derek knows when he spots him as the other exclaims  _ “Woah! Where are you going?” _

 

He ignores the other his focus on the doors and on finding what he needs for his last resort and he hears Stiles hurry up to him and as his mate passes him to open the door he instinctively reaches out to grab the back of his shirt while starting to struggle out of his own letting his hold on his mate guide him into the room. His wolf whines and he almost let’s it out himself when the other shrugs him off of him but he forces the whine back down his throat and instead focuses on finding something he can cut with easily. Searching through the vets drawers he absently takes note of Stiles talking to him but none of the words register and he lets himself answer without paying attention to his own words, he finds a small electric hand saw just in time to barely take in his mate asking him what his last resort is and he turns to the boy and holds it up.

 

_ “You’re going to cut off my arm” _

 

Stiles stands there his mouth opening and closing rapidly and in a different circumstance Derek might of found it amusing. But as it isn’t a different circumstance he just walks over the the metal table in the middle of the room that Stiles is standing at and slides the hand saw over to the boy and starts wrapping one of those rubber bands doctors use when putting in IVs around his arm to help with the blood. He hears the sound of the hand saw revving and a muttered  _ ‘oh my god’  _ before a clang as the hand saw is thrown on the table.

 

_ “What if you bleed to death?!” _

 

_ “It’ll heal if it works”  _ he replies around the band he is using his mouth to help tighten.

 

_ “Look.. I don’t know if I can do this”  _ Stiles’s voice sounds completely uneasy and disgusted.

 

_ “Why not?”  _ he growls back still struggling with the rubber.

 

_ “Whelp, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing into the bone, and especially the blood!”  _ Stiles’s voice cracks on the word blood and Derek finally let’s go of the rubber deeming it good enough and looks at his mate in disbelief, seriously?

 

_ “Do you faint at the side of blood” _

 

_ “No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!!”  _ the others voice rises at the last three words and Derek shakes his head, there is no time for this!

 

_ “Alright, how about this, either you cut off my arm or I’ll cut off your head”  _ he growls out at his mate at the same time his wolf growls at him for daring to threaten him, to his surprise though his mate just scoffs without even the hint of fear.

 

_ “Yeah, Ok, I’m so not buying your threats man”  _ he says rolling his eyes.

 

Derek reaches across the table and pulls the other across so he can get into his face and growl, ignoring how his wolf starts raging at him for his actions, and despite the situation all he can think of doing at the back of his head is kissing this teen. To his surprise he still doesn’t sense even the slightest amount of fear in the whiskey eyed boy and even more surprising is when the other growls, although very humanly, back at him. He lets go quickly and leans back as that growl was a lot hotter than it had every right to be and he really didn’t trust himself to not kiss the boy senseless if he stayed in such close proximity to the other.

 

_ “Scott is going to be here soon there is no need for this craziness”  _ Stiles says sternly and Derek can’t help but be in awe of his mate (and slightly turned on). He’s faced off against a werewolf, albeit a very weak one, and he doesn’t even slightly flinch?

 

His awe is interrupted as he feels something sliding up his throat and he turns his head over the side of the metal table just in time to throw up black blood.

 

_ “Oh my god, what the hell is that?!”  _ Stiles’s voice squeaks out with no small amount of disgust.

 

_ “My body is trying to heal myself”  _ he pants out.

 

_ “It's not doing a very good job of it”  _ comes the others sarcastic reply.

 

_ “Let’s just hope your friend comes soon”  _ he pants out no longer feeling up to trying to convince Stiles to cut his arm off. 

 

Scott bursts into the room very soon as he says that and Derek turns to him and chokes out weakly.

 

_ “Did you get it?” _

 

Scott fumbles into his pockets and pulls out a bullet passing it to Derek the second it’s out. He holds it up to examine his salvation and he barely registers Stiles asking what he’s going to do with it and trying to answer before he starts feeling dizzy and blacks out. 

 

\------------

 

Stiles watches as the wolf drops the bullet and then follows it onto the floor and he rushes over to the wolf's side as Scott goes after the bullet.

 

_ “Derek?”  _ he says weakly listening to the weak but there heartbeat as he cups the wolf's face and slaps him lightly on his cheek a few times  _ “Derek, come on wake up! SCOTT! What the hell are we going to do!” _

 

_ “I don’t know!” _

 

_ “He’s not waking up!!”  _ Stiles doesn’t pay attention to his voice cracking with his panic and he does the first thing that comes to his mind and punches the wolf hard across the face. 

 

The wolf's eyes snap open and he helps him up as Scott brings over the bullet. The two friends watch as Derek opens up the bullet pouring the contents out on the table and burning them before taking the ashes and shoving them into the bullet wound. The would glows and smokes blue and the man screams before collapsing and convulsing on the ground while roaring in pain. Stiles watches him with worried eyes as the wound heals and he lets out a relieved breath when Derek gets off the ground. 

 

_ “Are you ok?”  _ Scott asks and Stiles leans closer eager to hear if the man is better.

 

_ “Well, except for the agonizing pain”  _ Derek snipes and Stiles huffs out a weak laugh.

 

_ “I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health”  _ he half heartedly jokes while letting his eyes run over the other checking to see if he is really ok, and if his eyes linger on his still bare chest no one has to know.

  
Derek meets his eyes and he nods slightly in a reassuring way before he turns away and collecting his shirt he just let’s out a quick but heartfelt _‘Thank you’_ over his shoulder before disappearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter almost completely filled with Derek Stiles interaction!!!!! Stiles also has power and isn't a weak human so he wouldn't let Derek push him around like he did when he was actually weak enough that those threats can seriously happen!!! Also he's better able to see that Derek is as weak as a puppy.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is as always appreciated! And once again new title suggestions and possible betas!!!! You can message me on my tumblr http://mintyships.tumblr.com/


	4. The Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead guy, conferences, a big cat, and a new place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! I hope you guys has a good one!

Stiles texts Derek early the next day, which is a Saturday so he really usually isn’t up this early but his worry over the wolf kept him up, to ask him how he’s doing and after getting a positive response keeps texting the wolf random things throughout the day whenever something pops into his mind. The man doesn’t text back too often and when he does it’s very short responses but Stiles is not deterred by that, if he wants to get to know this wolf who smells like the most intoxicating meal ever he will and judging from his past interactions with the wolf he seems kind of socially stunted so the small responses probably isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

 

Later in the day when the sun has already gone down Stiles is sitting in the passenger seat of his father’s police cruiser sorting through the food in a fast food bag after just telling his dad about why he had an injured werewolf in his room the previous day. He’s already passed him his burger and drink but nothing else and after taking a bite of the burger the Sheriff gestures to his son with the burger and asks.

 

_ “Did they forget my curly fries?” _

 

The teen glances at the elder vampire as he speaks but goes back to getting his own food back as he answers, not that they really need this human food but it’s good and it helps so they don’t need blood as often.

 

_ “You’re not supposed to eat fries especially not the curly ones”  _ Stiles replies testily, while his dad isn’t human fries are still bad for them so he would rather not risk his father.

 

_ “Well, I’m thousands of years old and am carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.” _

 

_ “If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, You. Are. Wrong.” _

 

As Stiles is drinking through the straw on his drink after that comeback the police radio comes on and he automatically reaches for it only for his father to hit his hand back.

 

_ “Unit one do you copy?”  _ comes out of the police radio as father stares son down.

 

_ “Sorry”  _ the younger vampire says as he sits back and starts shoving curly fries in his mouth as the sheriff picks up and responds into the thing.

 

_ “Unit one copy” _

 

_ “We got a report of a possible 187” _

 

_ “A murder?!”  _ Stiles exclaims the curly fries in his mouth falling out. He recognizes the number from growing up with a father in law enforcement.

 

His father ignores him and get’s the address before heading over there with the cruiser lights on. His dad tells him to stay in the cruiser when they get there and Stiles slumps down in the seat and looks out at the scene while listening to what’s going on. It’s while he’s doing this that he spots Lydia and Jackson at the ambulance.

 

_ “No way”  _ he whispers to himself and he listens intently as his dad starts talking to Jackson.

 

_ “Why can’t I just go home?”  _ the douchebag of a teenager says  _ “I’m fine” _

 

_ “I hear ya”  _ the sheriff replies and Stiles knows he’s the only one would be able to hear past  his sympathetic sheriff voice to know his dad really doesn’t want to deal with a bitchy teen when he has more pressing matters  _ “but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard they just want to make sure you don’t have a concussion” _

 

_ “What part of I’m fine aren’t you grasping?!”  _ Jackson says and Stiles hisses to himself at how this arrogant teenager is talking to his father  _ “Ok I wanna go home!” _

 

_ “and I understand that”  _ to Stiles his father sounds like he’s at the end of his patience.

 

_ “No you don’t understand!!”  _ Jackson yells and Stiles is glad he stayed in the cruiser as his eyes flash and he knows if he had the chance the teen would be regretting this, but he still takes the chance to start sneaking out of the cruiser as his father's occupied with the yelling teen.  _ “Which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Ok now I wanna go home!!” _

 

Jackson is yelling in his father's face at this point and Stiles knows that pretty soon he’s going to do something to the boy that he’d probably regret later and so when a stretcher with a body comes he points at it and yells.

 

_ “Woah is that a dead body” _

 

Which causes the Sheriff to look at it before glaring back a warning at his son, but it does what he intended and ends the conversation between Jackson and his dad so Stiles can’t bring himself to care about how mad his dad is at him for not listening. Really he should be used to it by now. Now not focused on the conversation though Stiles catches a painfully familiar sweet scent, so nice to smell it without the sick scent of poison again, and he looks up to the top of the store they are in front of to see Derek and Scott on the roof and he sits down while he watches the two and listens into their conversation.

 

_ “Starting to get it”  _ the older wolf's voice drifts down to the teen.

 

_ “I get that he’s killing people but I don’t get why”  _ Scott's voice says back  _ “I mean, this isn’t standard practice right? We don’t go out in the middle of the night murdering people, do we?” _

 

_ “No, We’re predators. We don’t have to be killers”  _

 

_ “Then why is he a killer?” _

 

_ “That’s what we’re going to find out” _

 

Derek's eyes meet his after that last sentence and then he’s walking away with Scott following, honestly they go to the roof of a crime scene and they don’t even bother inviting him? That kind of hurts. As irrational as he knows that hurt is, of course Derek would want to bring the other werewolf instead of the person he thinks is a weak human.

 

\------------

 

The rest of the weekend passes and on Monday Stiles enters Harris's class planning on talking to Scott about the murder on Saturday but Scott doesn’t show up and Stiles is left sitting at their lab table alone as class starts.Mr. Harris addresses the class in front while Stiles is looking through the chemistry book highlighting through it.

 

_ “Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment.” _ While talking Harris walks between the tables and he stops next to where Stiles is sitting and looks at him pointedly with his hands on his hips as he says _ “Has anyone seen Scott McCall?” _

 

The teenager looks up at him with the highlighter cap in his mouth but before he can so much as take the cap out of his mouth to answer the door to the classroom opens drawing the classes, including Harris's, attention. Jackson walks in and sits in his seat and Harris walks over and lays a probably supposed to be comforting hand on his shoulder as he leans in and Stiles eavesdrops on Harris talks to him.

 

_ “Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.” _

 

Oh that’s just not fair, if Stiles or really anyone else was late even if it was because of a traumatic experience they most definitely wouldn’t get this kind of treatment, just because Jackson is captain of the lacrosse team doesn’t mean he should get special treatment.

 

_ “Everyone start reading chapter nine”  _ Harris says as he walks away from Jackson unaware of the fuming vampire except to say  _ “Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It’s chemistry not a coloring book.” _

 

Stiles glares at the teacher but still he blows the cap up into the air and catches it before capping the highlighter and putting it to the side and leans over to where Danny is sitting behind him.

 

_ “Hey Danny? Can ask you a question?” _

 

_ “No”  _ Danny says without turning away from his own work.

 

_ “Well I’m going to anyway..um..Did Lydia show up in your home room today?” _

 

Danny sighs and looks up from his work but still doesn’t turn to Stiles.

 

_ “No”  _ He says simply and goes back to his work.

 

_ “Can I ask you another question?”  _ Stiles says ignoring the signs of leave me alone Danny is showing.

 

_ “Answers still no”  _ Danny says exasperated.

 

_ “Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?”  _ he plows on well aware but uncaring of Danny's annoyance.

 

_ “He wouldn’t… Tell me”  _ Danny says obviously uncomfortable about this fact.

 

_ “But he’s your best friend”  _ he replies slowly and as he pauses and Danny doesn’t answer him he leans in closer  _ “One more question” _

 

_ “What?!”  _ Danny snaps.

 

_ “Do you find me attractive?”  _ Stiles rushes out before he can change his mind and as Danny seems like he’s not going to answer Stiles leans too far and falls out of his chair catching himself before he can fall down with the chair.

 

\------------

 

Later that same day Derek lurks in the guys locker room in Beacon Hills High School and watches Jackson waiting for an opportune moment to talk to the teenhager about what he saw on    
Saturday. He gets the perfect chance when he is the last one in there and all the other teens leave the teen with his back to Derek. He starts silently walking up to the teen when Jackson turns around and flinches away from him as he spots him and plasters himself to the locker behind him. Seriously that’s what he thinks to do when trying to get away? Back himself up against something? 

 

_ “I-I-I don’t know where Scott is!”  _ Jackson stutters out and Derek can smell his fear and hear his racing heartbeat as he continues to walk towards the other.

 

_ “I’m not here for Scott, I’m here for you” _

 

_ “Wh-Why me? I didn’t do anything” _

 

_ “No but you saw something, didn’t you?” _

 

_ “No I didn’t I didn’t see anything” _

 

_ “What was it?”  _ Derek walks calmly and talks smoothly in direct contrast to the panicked teenager  _ “Hm? An animal? A mountain lion?” _

 

_ “I didn’t see anything, I swear I’m not lying”  _ but Jackson's heart is beating too rapidly for Derek to get a proper read on him and he steps a final step  into the kids space.

 

_ “Then calm down and say it again” _

 

_ “What that I’m not lying” _

 

_ “Tell me you didn’t see anything”  _ Derek is now in the others face and his voice rises above the calm tone it’s been so far and then lowers it back again as he says  _ “Slowly” _

 

_ “I didn’t see anything”  _ Jackson says slowly and shakily as the wolf listens closely to his heartbeat.  _ “I’m not lying” _

 

_ “One more thing”  _ Derek reaches up and pulls on the teens hair so that his neck is exposed, with it the claw marks on said neck  _ “You should really get that checked out.” _

 

Derek let’s go and walks away with that leaving the terrified teen behind.

 

\------------

 

Stiles spends the day after Harris’s class trying to contact Scott and finally when he tries calling him after a class he answers.

 

_ “What?” _ his voice says through the speaker.

 

_ “Finally!”  _ Stiles exclaims gesturing with his arm that isn’t holding his phone even though his friend can’t see him  _ “Have you been getting any of my texts?!” _

 

_ “Yeah like all nine million of them!” _

 

_ “Do you have any idea what’s going on? Lydia's totally MIA, Jackson looks like he’s got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guys dead and we have to do something about it!” _

 

_ “Like what?” _

 

_ “Something! Where even are you?!” _

 

_ “We’ll deal with it later, I’m skipping with Allison it’s her birthday” _

 

The phone clicked as the line goes dead and Stiles hisses at it in frustration. Dammit Scott really? Today is so not the day to pull this shit. It looks like Stiles is going to have to do this on his own. Fantastic.

 

\------------

 

Stiles, unwilling to just do nothing, skips the rest of the school day to head over to Lydia's house. Her mother opens the door and happily allows him in to see Lydia when he says he knows her from school. He looks around the frankly huge house, more like a mansion really, as Lydia’s mother leads him through the house to Lydia's room. The door to her room is closed and her mother knocks before opening the door, though without a reply first, and Stiles can see Lydia lounging on her bed.

 

_ “Honey there’s a Stiles here to see you”  _ Lydia’s mother says.

 

_ “What the hell is a Stiles?”  _ Lydia replies not facing the door.

 

_ “Uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves”  _ her mother says apologetically to Stiles and waves him in  _ “You can go in” _

 

_ “Thanks”  _ He says as she walks out leaving the door open behind her and leaving Stiles to stand awkwardly in his old crushes room, and isn’t that new old crush instead of just crush. Lydia finally turns to face him resting her head on a hand and the other hand on her hip while laying on her bed.

 

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ she asks.

 

_ “Just making sure you were ok”  _ he replies awkwardly not really knowing what to do now that he’s here.

 

_ “Hm”  _ The girl turns away and studies he hand for a bit before turning back to him and patting the bed after saying  _ “Why?” _

 

_ “Uh”  _ Stiles hesitantly takes a seat on the bed next to her  _ “Because I was worried about you.. today. How are you feeling?” _

 

Lydia reaches out and trails her hand down his arm while sitting up  _ “I feel”  _ she leans in close to his face  _ “Fantastic” _

 

He laughs awkwardly and looks away hitting his leg absentmindedly a few times, before he would've been ecstatic about this kind of attention from her but now he just feels a bit uncomfortable and he doesn’t know when that changed, maybe around Derek and potential mate? Looking away from her however brought her bedside table into his sights and he lets out an  _ ‘Oh’  _ as he spots the pill bottle on there and he reaches over and grabs it to look at the label.

 

_ “I bet you can’t say ‘I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop’ ten times fast”  _ he says and looks at her with his eyebrows raised.

 

_ “I saw Shuzy- I Shaw”  _ He put the pills back where he got them missing the horrified realization coming over Lydia's face as she slowly lays back down until she says  _ “I saw”  _ in a serious tone.

 

_ “What?”  _ Stiles leans towards her and rests his hand on the bed near her  _ “What did you see?” _

 

_ “Something”  _ Very helpful this one.

 

_ “Something like?”  _ Stiles presses  _ “Like a mountain lion?” _

 

_ “A mountain lion”  _ Lydia repeats back absently.

 

_ “Are you sure you saw a mountain lion? Or are you just saying that because that’s what the police told you?” _

 

_ “A mountain lion” _

 

Stiles grabs the giraffe she’s staring at from off her bedside table and holds it out for her.

 

_ “What’s this?” _

 

She turns to look at it. 

 

_ “A mountain lion” _

 

_ “Ok”  _ he sets the giraffe back into its place  _ “You’re so drunk”  _ as he says that Lydia collapses into his lap and he leans back  _ “OH!” _

 

He gently moves her off him and starts backing towards the door uncomfortably, she’s clearly not going to be any help.

 

_ “I’m just gonna go, let you get back to the whole post traumatic stress thing” _

He leaves the room and closes the door and is just about to leave when he hears her voice through the door  _ “stay”  _ he contemplates leaving anyway but really it won’t hurt right? He probably is just imagining this anyway there’s no way Lydia would want him to stay. He turns back and reenters the room.

 

_ “Me stay? You want me to stay?” _

 

_ “Mhm”  _ she rubs the spot he was previously sitting and he sits back down  _ “Yes please” _

 

Stiles almost instantly regrets coming back when she reaches out and strokes his face with both hands and starts leaning in close to him. Where once he would've been beyond happy about this now it just feels wrong. 

 

_ “Please Jackson”  _ She falls back down at that and he breathes out in relief.

 

_ “Annnd we’re done here”  _

 

Lydia’s phone on her bedside table chimes signalling a new text and when she stays down without reacting he gestures towards it.

 

_ “Want me to get that?”  _ he grabs it when she doesn’t answer, hey no one ever said he wasn’t nosy, and turns it on showing a video it was opened on  _ “It’s a text I don’t know how to-” _

 

He shuts up as the contents of the video catches his attention, the video shows something big black and furry jumping through the store that was attacked Saturday’s window and pausing it at the right time get’s him a semi clear photo of the red eyed alpha. He looks to the still passed out girl and hurriedly sends the video as a text to himself and deletes the text and the video from her phone before putting it back and leaving quickly while pulling out his phone and starting to call Scott. Who doesn’t answer.

 

\------------

 

Derek is in the Hale house doing push-ups in just his jeans (because apparently that’s what he does in his spare time) when he hears footsteps approaching the house. He silently but quickly gets up and goes through to the back of the house away from where the steps are approaching the front and hides. He listens intently as the front door crashes open and he can hear what sounds like three people enter the house. 

 

_ “No one home”  _ he hears a male voice.

 

_ “Oh he’s here”  _ a very familiar female voice says, he growls softly as rage fills him at her voice, Kate  _ “ He’s just not feeling particularly hospitable”  _

 

_ “Maybe he’s out”  _ a male voice different from the first  _ “Burying a bone in the backyard” _

 

_ “Really? A dog joke? We’re going there and that’s the best you got?”  _ that hated female voice says and the footsteps start moving again one of the heavier pairs moving closer to Derek  _ “If you wanna provoke his say something like, ‘Too bad your sister ‘bit it’ before she can have her first litter.’ Too bad she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF” _

 

He roars angrily and lashes out at the male hunter that was getting close to his hiding spot throwing him across the house. He knows the hunters aren’t the one who killed her but he couldn’t not be angry hearing Kate talk about her like this. He jumps up on a set of drawers and snarls at the two remaining hunters and when the other male starts going for him he leaps forward and in air grabs the frame of the doorway the hunter is standing in front of and uses the momentum to kick him down catching himself easily as he drops down and starts towards Kate. Kate however get’s out a stun baton and when he leaps towards her blindly with his vision red from anger she dodges and shocks him with it. He drops to the floor as pain consumes his body and writhes the rage clearing but replaced by agony that locks up his muscles.

 

_ “Wow”  _ he hears Kate's voice distantly as if it was coming through something even though she was standing very close to his writhing form as she circles him  _ “This one grew up in all the right places… I don’t know whether to kill it or lick it” _

 

The pain starts fading enough for him to get a bit more of a hold on his body and he starts trying to prop himself up. He starts crawling towards the couch to pull himself up distantly aware of Kate walking calmly next to him as he goes and the stun baton sparking in her hands a few times, when he finally gets to the couch and pulls himself up he immediately throws himself at the huntress who just shocks him again and laughs.

 

_ “900,000 volts”  _ she says and he can hear how much she is enjoying this in her voice, sadistic bitch  _ “You never were good with electricity were you? or fire” _

 

He is able to get ahold of the pain faster this time and starts trying to pull himself up.

 

_ “Which is why I’m gonna let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls, We didn't kill her.”  _ he is already well aware of that, at this point he has managed to get himself up and propped against a wall and he glares at the huntress _ “You think I'm lying?” _

 

_ “Wouldn’t be the first time”  _ he manages to say through the pain and while true he knows she isn’t this time.

 

_ “Tsk, Sweetie”  _ he feels bile rising in his throat in disgust at her sweet tone and words “ _ Well, Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay ? We. didn't. kill. your. sister.”  _ She creeps closer as she talks and by the time she get’s to your sister she is talking right in his ear then she backs up again before continuing  _  “Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy.”   _ he doesn’t answer her but she must've seen something on his face because she says “ _ Unless, You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?” _

 

He leaps up and starts running right on time for Kate to pull out a gun and start shooting at him. He makes it out the door without getting shot and runs away through the woods only stopping when he gets far enough away and doesn’t hear any pursuit. He looks back and then around unsure of what to do now, it’s not like he can go back to the Hale house now, when his phone that is luckily still in his pocket chimes and he takes it out to find a text from Stiles.

 

\------------

 

Stiles is pacing in his room once again trying to call his best friend for like the bajillionth time and once again he gets Scott’s voicemail.

 

_ “Hey it’s me again”  _ he says irritably into the receiver  _ “Look I found something and I don’t know where to go from here, ok? So if you can turn your phone on right now that’d be great. Or else I’ll kill you. Do you understand me? I’m gonna kill you! And I’m too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I’m gonna kill you but I’m just gonna do it ok? I’m gonna- “  _ he hisses threatenly in the receiver  _ “Goodbye!”  _

 

He hangs up the phone and throws it on his bed and turns around collapsing in his desk chair with a frustrated sigh. He can hear his dad’s footsteps start to head to his room but he just rests his head in his arms and only raises it when the sheriff knocks on his door frame.

 

_ “Please tell me I’m gonna hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight”  _ his father says and Stiles starts fidgeting with a container of chapstick on his desk.

 

_ “Depends on how you define good news”  _

 

_ “I define it as you getting straight A’s with no behavioral issues” _

 

_ “You might want to rethink that definition”  _ Stiles says sheepishly, while he’s pretty sure the straight A’s isn’t and has never been a problem for him the behavioral issues part might be.

 

_ “Nuff said”  _ the sheriff turns away and starts heading out the house and Stiles sighs and turns back to his phone. 

 

He opens the video he got from Lydia's phone and huffs in annoyance.

 

_ “Come on Scott where the hell are you?” _

 

It is then that he realizes that Scott isn’t the only one he can contact and he opens up a new message to Derek.

 

_ Stiles: Hey so I went to Lydia’s, she’s the one who was at the store during the attack, and I found something while there mind coming over and looking at this? _

 

_ Derek: On my way _

 

It didn’t take long, though long enough for Stiles to start pacing the length of his room again, for Derek to start climbing in his window like the creeper wolf he is and Stiles is about to greet him and stops as he get’s a look of the wolf in his room, the shirtless wolf.

 

_ “Dude what the hell happened to your shirt?” _

 

_ “Hunters came to the Hale house while I was working out, you said you found something at Lydia’s?”  _ Stiles forces his gaze away from the others bare furred chest and nods grabbing his phone and opening the video up before passing it over to Derek.

 

_ “I sent that from her phone she seems to of gotten a video of the thing during the attack at the store. I deleted the video from her phone afterwards and she is like super high so I don’t know if we have to worry about it. Hunters?”  _ Stiles ran his eyes over the others body this time checking him over for wounds.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Derek replies while looking over the video  _ “Three of them, they seemed to think that I would know how to find the alpha. Let’s just say they don’t think that anymore.” _

 

_ “What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?”  _ he asks concerned.

 

Derek passes back his phone and Stiles puts it aside while sitting down in his desk chair and gesturing for the wolf to do the same. Derek does so and then he starts telling Stiles the general gist of what happened at the Hale house.

 

_ “She electrocuted you with 900,000 volts?!”  _ Stiles exclaims wide eyed, that’s just so not ok what  _ “Well you can’t go back to that house now, do you have anywhere to stay?” _

_ “Yeah, I’m fine though”  _ he pauses at the second question and shakes his head  _ “I’ll figure something out” _

 

_ “How about you just stay here?” _

 

_ “No I can’t do that, what about your dad?” _

 

_ “He’ll be fine with it once he knows you don’t have somewhere to stay!”  _ Stiles insists, while he suggested it without thinking now he is determined to give the wolf a place to stay until things calm down for him to find a place of his own  _ “Come on we have a guest room stay here!” _

 

Derek reluctantly agrees after a bit of prompting and Stiles helps him set up the guest room before going into his dad's room to get him a shirt to wear. While getting the shirt he texts his dad to explain the situation to him. He gets the shirt and brings it to Derek after getting an answer.

 

_ “So my dad says it’s fine for you to stay as long as you need to” _

 

_ “Thank you Stiles”  _ Derek says looking at him openly and Stiles can feel his cheeks flush as he stutters out a reply and retreats back his room to leave Derek to settle in. While Derek is settling in he takes the time to research the Alphas victims so far to see if there is any link between them, he also takes the time to do some research into Derek himself along with the case file on the Hale fire that he took the time to get earlier.

 

\------------

 

At the school the sheriff is in a conference with coach Finstock sitting in a chair in front of the coach's desk.

 

_ “Stiles, That’s right”  _ the coach says  _ “I thought Stiles was his last name” _

 

_ “His last name is Stilinski”  _

 

_ “You named your kid ‘Stiles Stilinski’?”  _

 

_ “No, that’s just what he likes to be called” _

 

_ “Oh, well I like to be called ‘Cupcake’”  _ the sheriff's eyebrows raise  _ “What is his first name”  _ the vampire reaches over and points at a folder on Finstocks desk that has Stiles’s first and last name on it and the coach grabs it and looks at it  _ “Wow, that’s a form of child abuse”  _ he turns the folder around in different ways to try and see the name better  _ “I don’t even know how to pronounce that!” _

 

_ “It was his mother’s father’s name”  _ he says ignoring the ache that comes with the mention of his deceased wife.

 

_ “Wow”  _ Finstock says with a laugh  _ “You must really love your wife” _

 

_ “Yeah, I did”  _ all the mirth went out at that and the air suddenly felt a bit awkward around the two.

 

_ “Well this just became incredibly awkward”  _ the coach says with an apologetic note in his voice.

 

_ “Hey”  _ the sheriff leans towards the other pushing back the pain that comes from thinking too much about his wife  _ “What do you say we get to the conference part of this conference cupcake?” _

 

_ “I like your thinking”  _ the coach points to the other and then starts going through the papers on his desk  _ “So Stiles, great kid, zero ability to focus, super smart, never takes advantage of his talents” _

 

_ “How do you mean?” _

 

_ “Well, for his final question on his midterm exam he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision” _

 

_ “Well I mean”  _ the vampire says trying to remember what class this is for  _ “It does have historical significance, right?  I mean…” _

 

_ “I teach economics” _

 

_ “Aw crap”  _ he sighs and slumps in his seat.

 

\------------

 

Elsewhere in the school Melissa McCall is in the chemistry room with Mr. Harris trying to get ahold of Scott.

 

_ “Where the hell are you?”  _ she says into the receiver to his voicemail  _ “Get to the school. Now.”  _ she hangs up.

 

_ “How about we get started?”  _ Harris asks.

 

_ “Sure” _

 

_ “Lately Scott’s mind has been somewhere else as has his body. Personally I think it has something to do with his home situation” _

 

_ “Oh well personally I don’t know what you mean by home situation” _

 

_ “Specifically a lack of an authority figure”  _

 

_ “Yeah I’m the authority figure so..”  _

 

_ “Sorry, allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure” _

 

_ “Oh”  _ Melissa says clearly not happy about what he is implying and she checks her phone for any news from Scott  _ “Well trust me we are much better off without him in the picture” _

 

_ “Does Scott feel the same way?” _

 

_ “Yes, I think so”  _ she looks towards the door of the room  _ “I hope so” _

 

_ \------------ _

  
After the conferences are over and the parents are heading home screams fill the air as a mountain lion runs through the parking lot. While trying to get through the screaming people to the big cat the sheriff is hit by a backing up car. He get’s the gun out of his ankle holster but before he can shoot two gunshots ring out and he looks up to see that Mr. Argent has already shot the cat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title suggestions and betas? Please? I usually have a bit more to say and I do but my minds blanking out, something about Stiles letting Derek stay with him despite his vampire secret. Really I don't think Stiles cares to actively keep it from him anymore but he doesn't want to just out right tell him either. Feedback is always appreciated! Like really I like getting comments they help motivate me to actually do another chapter!


	5. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed, control sought, and a heart monitor c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to veer off completely from the show already but it isn't time for that yet. Once again this is unbeta-ed and I would rather it be but you know.

Stiles is still in his room researching when he hears his father come in and the smell of pizza drifts up to him. He sets the files he was reading down and heads downstairs meeting Derek in the hallway and the two of them walk silently to the dining room where the sheriff is setting down a couple of pizza boxes.

 

_ “Dad”  _ Stiles says as he enters the room with a frown and Derek stays in the doorway  _ “What’s this? I thought we talked about you eating healthy” _

 

The sheriff rolls his eyes at his son and looks over to the wolf still in the doorway with a smile on his face.

 

_ “Hey! Derek right?”  _ He says and holds his hand out to the other man ignoring the grumbling about healthy food from his son.  _ “You like meat lovers pizza right?” _

 

Stiles groans, of all the pizzas to get really, and Derek shoots him a glance before shaking the sheriff's hand.

 

_ “Yes sir”  _ he says politely.

 

_ “Now now there’s no need for that just John is fine”  _

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and opens the box getting a piece for himself while grumbling to himself. The others follow his lead, though with a bit less grumbling, and pretty soon the three are sitting at the table eating in slightly awkward silence.

 

_ “Sooo”  _ Stiles says when the silence gets a bit too much for him  _ “How’d the conferences go?” _

 

_ “Interesting” _ the sheriff replies  _ “Cupcake is a very interesting character” _

 

_ “Cupcake?”  _ Stiles tries to remember if anyone he knows is called cupcake but draws a blank.

 

_ “Coach Finstock. He apparently likes being called Cupcake”  _ Stiles snorts a laugh with a mischievous look on his face   _ “He also told me that you wrote about the history of the male circumcision on the economics midterm exam and there was also the mountain lion” _

 

_ “What mountain lion?!”  _ Stiles exclaims and Derek seems to get a bit more invested in listening to the conversation.

 

_ “After the conferences were done a mountain lion made it’s way into the parking lot and caused quite the commotion”  _ the sheriff replies calmly though his face twisted a bit at his next sentence  _ “Mr. Argent ended up shooting it” _

 

_ “Are you ok?!”  _ Stiles frets running his eyes over his dad to check for injuries.

 

_ “I’m fine”  _ the elder vampire soothes with a reassuring smile at his son  _ “A backing up car hit me in the commotion but I didn’t get too hurt” _

 

_ “Do you not like Mr. Argent?”  _ Derek asks when the two's conversation seems to end having caught the sheriff's expression when he talked about the hunter.

 

The sheriff shoots his son a questioning look and when he shakes his head he turns back to the wolf who was watching the exchange with interest.

 

_ “Not particularly”  _ he says slowly  _ “There just seems to be something going on with that family” _

 

Derek seems like he’s going to question the matter more so Stiles veers the conversation away and starts babbling about whatever he can think of. Derek doesn’t contribute again for the rest of the meal and Stiles doesn’t miss the contemplative slightly suspicious look on his face.

 

\------------

 

The next morning Derek lays in the bed given to him and listens as first the sheriff then Stiles leave the house. It isn’t until he is sure that they are both gone that he gets out of the bed. He hasn’t once doubted that Stiles didn’t know more about the supernatural then he seems to until the night before. Derek knows how charming the Argents can be so the fact that the sheriff can mean that the sheriff is just really good with people to see past that but the look the two shared and how fast his mate changed the subject is a bit suspicious. Those two are hiding something and he would really like to find out what.

 

Even with that thought in mind he still feels incredibly guilty as he goes into Stiles’s room and starts looking around. He didn’t get a chance to really examine Stiles’s room when he was shot and now that he does he’s a bit surprised about how neat it is. Usually teenagers room tends to be at least a bit messy but his mates room is very organized and neat. On his shelf there are a few books that look incredibly old and when he looks at them they all seem to be in some strange dialect of ancient latin he thinks. He doesn’t know much about latin but growing up as a werewolf he did see quite a few books in ancient latin so he can recognize the language but something about this seems a bit different from normal latin. He puts the books back where he found them and continues to go through the stuff in the room. On the desk he finds police files on himself and the case files of the fire. He’s been researching me? He thinks. He guesses it makes sense for him to look up the wolf he is allowing into his home but it kinda hurts the part of him that thinks of him as his mate that he doesn’t just trust him.

 

He doesn’t find anything else in his mates room and he contemplates moving on to the sheriff’s but to be honest he kind of intimidates the wolf so he goes downstairs instead. He doesn’t expect to find anything down here especially not the most important piece of evidence but when he opens the fridge to find something for breakfast he freezes at the sight of bags of blood.

 

\------------

 

At this time Stiles is in school doing his best to ignore his best friend. While he knows that his father can take care of himself and that he heals he can’t help but be a bit annoyed with his best friend for getting distracted and not looking out for his dad and allowing him to be hurt. While avoiding and ignoring Scott he instead thinks about the alpha and Derek situation when he realizes that he and his father never bothered to hide the blood in the fridge. Oh shit. Well he guesses that Derek would need to find out eventually now that he’s living with them.

 

\------------

 

Derek is waiting for him when Stiles gets home and the vampire pauses in the doorway of the dining room at the wolf who is sitting at the table with one of the bags of blood in front of him.

 

_ “What’s this?” _ Derek asks gesturing to the bag.

 

_ “Blood” _ Stiles says shortly with a raised eyebrow causing the wolf to roll his eyes at him.

 

_ “You know what I mean”  _ he growls.

 

Stiles sighs and asks him to stay there and hold on for a second before heading up to put his stuff in his room. He pauses in the doorway however when he smells the wolf’s scent in his room, who would he be in here? He looks around as he enters and sets his bag down in it’s place and takes note of everything out of place. He feels anger start to hum beneath his skin as he realizes that Derek must of searched his room while he was gone. He quickly checks his father's room and a bit of that anger leaves when he doesn’t catch any scent of the wolf in there but it doesn’t dissipate completely and he heads back downstairs where the man is still waiting for him in the dining room.

 

_ “You went through my room”  _ he snaps accusingly when he walks back into the living room watching the flash of guilt that passes over the wolf's face, despite that however the wolf doesn’t answer his accusation and just gestures to the blood with a raised eyebrow causing the vampire to huff an angry breath  _ “Why don’t you tell me what you think that means yourself big guy”  _ he hisses out.

 

_ “I’m guessing you're not human”  _ he says slowly and at Stiles’s slight nod he continues  _ “I noticed an unidentified scent with you and your dad but I just thought it was a family thing not a nonhuman thing, the first thing that comes to mind is a vampire because of the blood but I don’t know if they exist soo.” _

 

_ “They exist”  _ Stiles drawls as he flashes his eyes at the wolf and gives him a wolfish grin with his fangs out.

 

_ “Why didn’t you say anything before”  _ Derek says accusingly and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

_ “It’s not like I told you I was human”  _ he points out  _ “You just assumed”  _ he finally sits down across from the man and gestures to the wolf with open arms as he settles himself in for a probably long ‘game’ of 20 questions  _ “Well? I’m guessing you have questions?” _

 

_ “A few”  _ Derek admits and seems to settle himself in as well as he seemingly contemplates what to start with  _ “How long have you been a vampire?” _

 

_ “My whole life”  _ he shrugs  _ “My mom was human though so more like half vampire” _

 

_ “So humans and vampires can have children together”  _ at Stiles’s ‘Duh’ Derek's says sheepishly  _ “Right, stupid question, how often do you have to..”  _ Derek’s brow furrows and he gestures at the bag.

 

_ “Feed?”  _ Stiles says for him amused despite himself at the wolf's inability to say it.

 

_ “yeah”  _ he says and Stiles watches in interest as he flushes cutely in embarrassment, though cute isn’t a word he'd use for the man usually  _ “Feed.. and does human food actually do anything for you?” _

 

_ “Like once a week, though being half human I actually need blood less often then my dad. Human food actually helps us need to feed less, not to mention it’s just really good. Anything else?”  _

 

_ “What about sunlight?”  _ Derek asks and Stiles rolls his eyes at that dumb myth.

 

_ “Oh yeah sunlight definitely burns us alive it’s not like you’ve seen me out during the day or anything!”  _ Stiles snipes looking at the wolf blankly.

 

_ “Right”  _ Derek says then goes on to ask about other lore and myths, they covered how garlic does nothing, that wooden stakes would kill anyone, as well as beheading and burning, that while vampires if not killed can be immortal but he doesn’t know if his human part would change that.

 

_ “Are you really 16?”  _ Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles rolls his eyes  _ “This isn’t twilight I’m not going to tell you I’ve been 16 for a hundred years” _

 

Derek huffs out an annoyed breath  _ “That was a completely reasonable question. It’s not like I know how vampire aging works” _

 

_ “Well from what I’ve heard born full vampires and vampires bitten at a young age tend to age until they are in their twenties or early thirties, until then they age like normal humans”  _ Stiles shrugs  _ “My dad hasn’t really heard much about half vampires though so I don’t know if I’m going to stop aging like that or not” _

 

_ “Your eyes are red”  _ Derek moves on  _ “Is there some sort of reason to colors for vampires like there is for wolves?” _

 

_ “No not really”  _ Stiles says playing with the blood bag that is still out, he should probably put that back in the fridge  _ “Vampires don’t have alphas or pack roles like weres do, I should put this away and I have homework today do you think any other questions can wait for another time?” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Derek says quickly as Stiles gets up and puts the bag back in the fridge  _ “I need to go do something anyway” _

 

Derek leaves the house before Stiles can ask and the teen while curious just figures it’s the wolves business and he goes upstairs to do his school work.

 

\------------

 

The next day Stiles leaves for school before the wolf wakes up and prepares to spend another day ignoring his best friend. Who seems determined to get Stiles to talk to him and bugs him as he sits behind the vampire in class.

 

_ “Still not talking to me?”  _ the wolf asks and Stiles can hear the exasperation in his voice  _ “Then can you atleast tell me that your dad’s ok? He healed right? You guys heal like us and all! You know I feel bad about it right?”  _ Stiles still doesn’t answer though he is well aware of how childish he is being  _ “I encountered Derek last night” _

 

_ “If I was talking to you I would ask you why I should care about that”  _ Stiles says heatedly still facing forward  _ “But obviously I’m not talking to you” _

 

_ “Dude I’m your best friend you think I can’t tell when you are starting to like someone”  _ Stiles rumbles unhappily in his chest but doesn’t refute the wolf's claim.

 

The bell rings and Stiles leans forward over his work but pretty soon his curiosity gets the best of him and he turns around to face Scott.

 

_ “What happened?”  _ he says making it clear in his voice and manners that he is not happy about talking to him.

 

_ “He sort of attacked me in a car park when I was bringing groceries home” _

 

_ “Sort of attacked you?” _

 

_ “Well he didn’t actually hurt me he just sort of was all growly in the shadows and made me think he was the alpha, I think he was testing me like seeing what I would do. I did well hiding I think until my phone rang with a call from Allison giving my position away he said that I am too distracted and need an anchor. That I should use my anger to focus my primal animal side and should avoid Allison from now on because she makes me too unfocused” _

 

Stiles is about to answer when the teacher tells him to face the front and pay attention.

 

\------------

 

When the class ends the two boys exit together and Stiles is still reluctantly talking to his best friend again.

 

_ “He wants you to to tap into your animal side and get angry?”  _ Stiles asks Scott, he didn’t think the broody sourwolf was this stupid, at his friends affirmative he continues  _ “Well, correct me if I’m wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone and so far that someone's been me” _

 

_ “I know!”  _ Scott agrees  _ “That’s what he means when he says he doesn’t know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it” _

 

_ “Well how’s he going to teach you to do that?”  _ Stiles can’t help but think the two weres were way in over their heads.

 

_ “I don’t know. I don’t think he does either”  _

 

_ “Ok”  _ Stiles looks up and sighs  _ “When are you seeing him again?” _

 

_ “He told me not to talk about it just act normal and try to get through the day” _

 

Stiles put his hand out and stopped Scott before facing him with a no nonsense look on his face.  _ “When?” _

 

_ “He’s picking me up at the animal clinic after work” _

 

_ “After work”  _ Stiles thought outloud  _ “That gives me until the end of the school day then” _

 

_ “To do what?” _

 

_ “To teach you myself”  _ after saying that Stiles starts walking again.

 

\------------

 

At lunch Stiles sits in front of Scott who hides behind a book in order to not be seen by Allison and Stiles rolls his eyes at his best friend.

 

_ “I think the book’s making it more obvious”  _ Stiles looks over to the hunter's daughter who’s reading from a book, that if his eavesdropping is right is about werewolfs which is not in anyway disconcerting  _ “Besides she’s reading anyway” _

 

_ “Did you come up with a plan yet?”  _ his friend asks peeking over the top of the world histories textbook.

 

_ “Think so”  _ the vampire says taking a bite out of an apple.

 

_ “Does that mean you don’t hate me now?”  _ Scott questions hopefully.

 

_ “No. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it”  _ Stiles thinks about the surprising amount of incompetence Derek is showing in the teaching department  _ “Plus I’m a much better Yoda then Derek” _

 

_ “Ok, yeah, you teach me” _

 

_ “I’ll be your Yoda”  _

 

_ “Yeah, you be my Yoda”  _ Scott humors his friend.

 

_ “Your Yoda I will be”  _ the vampire chuckles to himself  _ “I said it backwards” _

 

_ “Yeah I know” _

 

_ “Alright you know what I still hate you. Uh-Huh. Oh Yeah!”  _ Stiles collects his things and leaves taking the book Scott is using to hide himself with on his way.

 

Scott chases after his friend and Stiles can hear him when he gets a big duffle bag and heads out onto the empty lacrosse field to start since they have a free period right after lunch. 

 

_ “Ok”  _ the vampire says as he sits on a bench and pulls something out of the bag and hands it to Scott  _ “Put this on” _

 

_ “Isn’t this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?” _ Scott asks with one of his confused puppy looks.

 

_ “Yeah I borrowed it” _

 

_ “Stole it” _

 

_ “Temporarily misappropriated, Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs”  _ the vampire explains impatiently and waves the coach's phone at the wolf  _ “You are going to wear it for the rest of the day” _

 

_ “Isn’t that coach's phone?”  _ Scott says accusingly.

 

_ “That I stole”  _ Stiles admits without a single sign of remorse.

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “Well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you’re playing lacrosse, when you’re with Allison, whenever you get angry! Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate” _

 

_ “Like the incredible hulk”  _ Scott says after a moment of thinking.

 

_ “Kind of like the incredible hulk yeah” _

 

_ “No, I’m like incredible hulk”  _ Scott insists happily.

 

_ “Will you shut up and put the strap on”  _ Stiles hisses heatedly feeling fed up and impatient with his best friend.

 

Scott attached the strap and the vampire led him out to the lacrosse field where he duct taped his hands behind his back and started getting his lacrosse stick and some balls ready.

 

_ “This isn’t really how I wanted to spend my free time”  _ Scott points out.

 

_ “Alright, ready?”  _ Stiles moves a couple of spaces away in front of the wolf with the stick and the bag.

 

_ “No”  _ the wolf whines.

 

_ “Remember”  _ Stiles says not bothering to raise his voice despite the distance between the two now knowing he could hear him clearly  _ “Don’t get angry” _

 

Stiles kneels down and pulls up the heart monitor on coach's phone and hears the wolf mutter from across the field.

 

_ “I’m starting to think this is a bad idea” _

 

The vampire ignores his friend and gets a ball in the lacrosse net and throws it with quite a lot but not all of his supernatural strength at the wolf who grunts in pain and doubles over as it hits his stomach. Stiles laughs to himself evilly, ah there is really nothing better than revenge, and the heart rate monitor starts going up as the teen continues to throw lacrosse balls at the wolf the next one hitting his face.

 

_ “Ok that one kind of hurt”  _ Scott whines.

 

_ “Quiet.”  _ Stiles scolds with glee  _ “Remember, you’re supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright? About staying calm” _

 

_ “Stay calm…. Staying calm… Staying totally calm… No balls flying in my face”  _ Stiles hears him saying under his breath as he continues to lob the balls at him.

 

Neither of them notice when Jackson who was walking by stops to watch Stiles brutally pelt Scott with lacrosse balls with a smile on his face.

 

_ “Son of a bitch”  _ Scott yells as one hits near his groin.

 

_ “You know what I think my aim is actually improving”  _ Stiles says cheekily.

 

_ “Wonder why”  _ Scott says heatedly.

 

_ “Ah ah ah”  _ Stiles scolds mockingly  _ “Don’t get angry” _

 

Stiles continues to hit Scott over and over though careful not to use too much supernatural strength as to not seriously injure the wolf until Scott falls to his knees and the heart rate monitor starts beeping wildly. Stiles drops the stick and picks up the phone that shows his friends heart rate continue to go up rapidly and the vampire can hear the duct tape as it rips off from the others strength and he listens carefully to the wolf's quickening heart.

 

_ “Scott?”  _ He says carefully and starts slowly making his way over to his friend but by the time he got there his heart has gone back down to normal and he reaches towards his hesitantly  _ “Scott? You started to change” _

 

_ “From anger”  _ he pants out  _ “But it was more then that, it’s like the angrier I got the stronger I felt” _

 

_ “So it is anger then? Derek is right” _

 

_ “I can’t be around Allison”  _ Scott says dejectedly.

 

_ “Just because she makes you happy?” _

 

_ “No because she makes me weak” _

 

Stiles doesn’t have an answer to that so he just helps his friend up and neither of them notice Jackson still there as they head back to the locker room.As they get close to their lockers Stiles finally finds some words to say.

 

_ “Alright, you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that!” _

 

_ “But is it a few days or is it forever?”  _ Scott refutes.

 

_ “You know this whole lovers make you weak thing is a little too spartan warrior for me”  _ Stiles says in return  _ “It’s probably just part of the learning process” _

 

_ “Well you’ve seen Derek”  _ Scott says sadly while leaning on a locker facing away from the vampire  _ “Dudes totally alone” _

 

_ “Well if you’re not dead it could be a good thing”  _ he says and can’t help thinking that the Derek thing isn’t true  _ “and Derek isn’t totally alone I mean I know I haven't had a chance to tell you but he’s actually staying with me and my dad at the moment until he can get a place not under surveillance of hunters and while I know it isn’t the same thing as with you and Allison but he isn’t alone though with what you said about my… regards towards him and uhh.. Anyway he isn’t totally alone and you aren’t either” _

 

_ “Rather be dead”  _ Scott says to the first part then faces Stiles with a wide eyed expression at his rambled next part  _ “You mean the werewolf that we barely know is living with you?!” _

 

_ “It’s fine he isn’t a bad person”  _ Stiles shrugs and nods towards the door  _ “Come on let’s go” _

 

_ “Fine but we are going to talk about how unsafe that is”  _ Scott says grudgingly  _ “It smells terrible in here anyway” _

 

_ “Really?”  _ Stiles sasses  _ “In a boys locker room? That doesn’t make sense at all” _

 

_ “No, it’s like something’s rotting or dying”  _ Stiles can’t help but agree with that assessment as he sniffs the air.

 

Neither of them notice Jackson who is walking weakly with bags under his eyes and sweaty clammy skin as he stumbles over to the mirror and rips the bloody bandage off the scratches the alpha gave him.

 

\------------

 

Stiles enters the economics classroom where the coach is asking people to sit quickly but before he can take his seat Scott practically begs him to sit behind him and while he hurries  to do so Allison get’s there first and he shoots his best friend an apologetic face as he sits in his normal seat.

 

_ “Hey”  _ Allison says to Scott and Stiles fiddles with his stuff to try and make it not seem like he’s eavesdropping on the two.

 

_ “Hey!” _

 

_ “I haven’t seen you all day!” _

 

_ “Uh yeah I’ve been super busy”  _ Scott bullshits and Stiles mentally shakes his head at the poor excuse.

 

_ “When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel like I’m totally disconnected from you!”  _ When did Scott’s phone break??

 

_ “Uh, soon. Real soon”  _

 

_ “I changed lab partners by the way” _

 

_ “To who?”  _

 

_ “To you, dummy”  _ the ‘duh’ was implied in her voice.

 

“Me?” Scott blurts out clear panic in his voice which he tries to cover up  _ “I mean, are you sure?” _

 

_ “Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study.”  _ She says then more uncertain she continues  _ “You don’t mind, do you?” _

 

_ “I just”  _ Scott rubs his arm and Stiles can practically hear the gears in his brain turning as he tries to come up with something to say  _ “I don’t want to bring your grades down” _

 

_ “Well, maybe I can bring your grade up”  _ Stiles rolls his eyes at the two  _ “Come to my house tonight, 8:30?” _

 

_ “Tonight?”  _ Allison nods.

 

_ “8:30” _

 

Coach Finstock slams a book on his desk ending the twos frankly awkward conversation and saving Scott from having to get out of this for now.

 

_ “Let’s settle down”  _ the coach says as Stiles refocuses on the rest of his surrounding  _ “Let’s start with a quick summary of last night's reading”  _ the boy in front of Stiles raises his hand  _ “Greenberg put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading” _

 

_ “How about uhhh”  _ Coach looks around then starts walking down the aisle that Scott is sitting in  _ “McCall”  _ Scott looks up and makes a confused sound  _ “the reading” _

 

_ “Last night's reading?”  _ Stiles could imagine the confused puppy look probably on his friends face right now.

 

_ “How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address?”  _ the coach says snarkily and there are a few snickers from students in the room.

 

_ “What?”  _ Scott, the poor sweet idiot, says.

 

_ “That’s sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott looks over to the vampire who smiles smugly at the wolf and winks  _ “Very” _

 

_ “Uh I think I forgot” _

 

_ “Nice work McCall. It’s not like you’re averaging a “D” in this class”  _ the coach walks over and leans over the wolf's desk  _ “C’mon buddy you know I can’t keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous night's reading?”  _ Stiles can hear the monitor start to beep and speed up from where it is with the sound turned down super low and pulls it out to look at it  _ “No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you’ve ever read in your entire life?!” _

 

_ “I- I uh”  _ Scott stammers out as the beeping continues to go up and Stiles rubs his face with dread sinking into his stomach.

 

_“No? A blog? How about the back of a cereal box?”_ the coach continues unaware of the danger he is in if he pushes the werewolf too far _“No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you McCall, Thank you”_ Finstock bangs on a desk near him twice then points to Scott _“Thank you_ _for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs.”_ the wolf's heart starts to calm down and Stiles looks over at him to find Allison holding his hand under their desks. “Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down.” 

 

It seems like Scott won’t have to avoid Allison after all if Stiles is correct about what this means.

 

\------------

 

_ “It’s her”  _ Stiles says as they walk down the school halls after classes are over.

 

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Scott asks with that confused puppy look Stiles was imagining earlier on his face.

 

_ “It’s Allison.”  _ when the confused face stays Stiles elaborates  _ “Remember the night of the first lacrosse game ? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I did” _

 

_ “Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you tried to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying.”  _ Stiles explains.

 

_ “No, no, no, but it's not always true,”  _ Scott protests _ “Because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her-” _

 

_ “No.”  _ Stiles interrupts  _ “That’s not the same. “When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?”  _ Scott grins goofily and Stiles rolls his eyes exasperated  _ “You’re thinking about sex right now aren’t you?” _

 

_ “Yeah, sorry”  _ Scott says sounding in no way apologetic.

 

“ _ That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor.” _

 

_ “You mean because I love her?”  _ Scott says and Stiles looks at him surprised, he was unaware that his friends feelings already ran that deep.

 

_ “Exactly”  _ he says and watches as realization comes over his best friends face.

 

_ “Did I just say that”  _ Scott whispers in disbelief.

 

_ “Yes you just said that” _

 

_ “I love her” _

 

_ “That’s great. Now moving on-” _

 

_ “No no no”  _ Scott interrupts  _ “Really. I think I’m totally in love with her” _

 

_ “And that’s beautiful”  _ Stiles says impatiently really questioning his friends priorities right now  _ “Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time.” _

 

_ “Yeah yeah yeah, sorry”  _ this time the wolf actually sounds apologetic at least  _ “So what do I do” _

 

_ “I don’t know”  _ he rubs his nose and starts turning around  _ “Yet”  _ he turns back around with a slight skip in his feet as an idea hits him. 

 

_ “Oh no”  _ Scott says well aware of what the look on his face means after years of friendship  _ “You’re getting an idea aren’t you?” _

 

_ “Yeah” _

 

_ “Is this idea going to get me in trouble?’ _

 

_ “Maybe”  _ Stiles admits.

 

_ “Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?” _

 

_ “Yeah, definitely”  _ Stiles hits Scott on the arm and turns around to start walking away  _ “Come on” _

 

Stiles can hear the wolf’s reluctant steps behind him as he leads the way out of the school over to where some guy is getting out of a truck.

 

_ “What are we doing?” _

 

_ “You’ll see come on”  _ Stiles says before stopping and turning to stand in front of his friend  _ “Ok. Stand right there. Do you have your keys?”  _ Scott obediently takes out his keys  _ “Perfect”  _ Stiles maneuvers the wolf so that he is holding his keys out in front of himself  _ “Hold them up like so”  _ Stiles glances over to where the guy who got out of the truck was talking to a group of very strong looking men  _ “Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?”  _ Scott nods   “ _ Just - keep holding it right there.” _

 

Stiles looks over to where the group of men are making sure they aren’t paying attention to the truck before taking his own keys out and walking over to it. He casually scrapes one of his keys on the truck as he walks past it then turns back to his best friend whose mouth is wide open with shock.

 

_ “Hey hey hey! Dude! What do you think you are doing to that truck bro?!”  _ Stiles shouts while holding his arm out towards his friend drawing the attention of the group of men.

 

_ “What the hell!?”  _ the truck's owner yells when he sees the damage and starts walking over to Scott who shakes his head back and forth wildly and puts his keys away.

 

The truck's owner hits Scott down with a punch to the face and Stiles winces while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

_ “Oh my god wow” _

 

Stiles hisses in sympathy and winces along as Scott starts getting beat by the group of men but instead of helping his friend who he knows will heal in no time he pays attention to the monitor. The wolf's heart starts beating faster as the beating continues with him curled up in the fetal position but it starts calming down and Stiles holds up the phone with a smug smirk on his face even while Harris walks over to break up the fight.

 

_ “What do you idiots think you’re doing?”  _ the teacher scolds  _ “Detention in my room now!” _

 

\------------

 

_ “You knew I would heal”  _ Scott states when they are both sitting at a lab table in detention.

 

_ “Yep”  _ Stiles pops the p obnoxiously.

 

_ “So you did that to help me learn” _

 

_ “Yep” _

 

_ “But partially to punish me” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles says the duh clearly implied as he rolls a pencil absently between his hands  _ “Well that one’s obvious” _

 

_ “Dude, you're my best friend and I can't have you being angry with me.” _

 

Stiles rubs his mouth  _ “I’m not angry anymore” _ the two sit in silence as Stiles sits in his seat and fidgets “ _ Look, you have something, Scott. Okay ? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that almost nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something. We have to do something.” _

 

_ “I know. And we will” _

 

_ “Alright”  _ Harris says  _ “Both of you, out of here” _

 

\------------

 

Unawares to both of them at the animal clinic where Scott works Derek is entering the back door and walking up to Deaton who has his back turned.

 

_ “Scott”  _ the vet calls out when he hears the bell on the door ring  _ “Late again? I hope this isn’t getting to be a habit”  _ he starts turning but stops when he sees who is really there  _ “Can I help you?” _

 

_ “Hope so”  _ Derek says  _ “I wanna know about the animal you saw with the spiral on it’s side” _

 

_ “Excuse me?”  _ Deaton crosses his arms as he turns to face Derek directly  _ “What animal?”  _ but Derek can hear the blip in his heart signaling a lie.

 

_ “Three months ago. The deer”  _ Derek takes a paper out of his pocket and shows it to the vet, on it is a dead deer with a spiral burned into it’s side  _ “You remember this?” _

 

_ “Oh yes. The deer. And I didn’t find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it.” _

 

_ “And what did you tell them” _

 

_ “I told them no” _

 

Derek puts the paper away and he can feel his temper start to rise.  _ “Did you hear that?”  _ Deaton backs away.

 

_ “Hear what?” _

 

_ “The sound of your heart beat rising” _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

_ “It’s the sound of you lying” _

 

Derek grabs the man and pulls him over onto the operating table. When Deaton next starts opening his eyes he is tied to a chair and Derek stands in the corner and listens to the vets heart start to rise in fear as the smell of sweat permeates the air.

 

_ “Are you protecting someone?” _

 

_ “All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket.”  _ the vet says fearfully.

 

Derek gets behind him with supernatural speed and grips his shoulder tightly as he growls in his ear.

 

“ _ I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying.” _

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Derek spins the chair around and lifts it getting in the others face who cries out panicked  _ “What are you doing to me? What do you want?!” _

 

_ “I want to know who you are or who you’re protecting”  _ the wolf growls angrily while shaking the chair.

 

_ “What are you doing?!”  _ Scott's voice cries out and Derek drops the chair as the vet cries out for Scott to get out and hits the vet in the face.

 

_ “Stop! Stop!”  _ Scott yells and rushes over to the elder wolf’s side who faces him.

 

_ “Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious he can't.” _

 

_ “Are you out of your mind?! What are you talking about?!” _

 

_ “You want to know what the spiral means, Scott ? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!”  _ Derek's voice rises as he speaks.

 

_ “You think he's the Alpha?” _

 

_ “We’re about to find out”  _ Derek goes to strike him again but his arm is caught by a fully shifted Scott who roars at him and he backs of warily only to be surprised as the younger wolf seems to be in complete control of himself and shifts back to human with no trouble.

 

“ _ Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry.”  _ Scott says calmly and Derek reluctantly backs off.

 

Scott goes to get first aid and to patch up the unconscious vet as Derek paces around with anger still rushing beneath his veins until he can’t take it anymore and he approaches the other.

 

_ “Do you have a plan?” _

 

_ “Just give me an hour” _

 

_ “And then what?” _

 

_ “Meet me at the school. In the parking lot” _

  
Derek rolls his eyes but leaves to give the younger one the hour he asked for, though while leaving he can’t help but start thinking about whether he should text Stiles to let him know he was ok he left before the young vampire can get home and didn’t bother telling him where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Suggestions? Anyone wanna Beta? As always Feedback is always appreciated, it helps motivate me to get chapters done and really makes me super happy inside. I try to reply to every comment I get!
> 
> You can find me at http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ (I'm more likely to post things about this fic on my Mintyships since it's my shipping blog)


	6. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha, back injuries, comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then my usual also I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with it.. Either way. Unbeta-ed as always and with a title I really want to change but I'm bad at naming things.

Stiles gets a text from Scott telling him to pick him up at Deaton's and meet Derek at the school because he has a plan to draw out the alpha and he feels dread pool into his stomach. There is no way the three of them are in any way ready to handle an alpha werewolf what is his best friend thinking! Regardless he still gets in his jeep and drives to the school though he curses his friends stupidity along the way. When he pulls up to the clinic Scott is waiting for him in the parking lot and hops in.

 

_ “Would you like to tell me what this is all about?”  _ Stiles asks as he starts driving towards the school.

 

_ “I went into work today to find Derek with Deaton tied to a chair and injured”  _

 

_ “Jesus! Why? I know he’s a sourwolf but he never seemed like a bad guy!” _

 

_ “He apparently got it in his head that he’s either the alpha or in some way connected to the alpha”  _ Scott says shaking his head  _ “So I’m going to prove him wrong” _

 

_ “How?”  _ Stiles says the bad feeling in his stomach getting worse  _ “You said something about drawing the alpha out? Which by the way is a stupid idea we are in no way equipped to deal with them!” _

 

_ “We can get to the speaker system in the school right?”  _ Scott says ignoring his friends worries.

 

_ “Probably, why?”  _

 

_ “Well if he considers me a part of his pack then he should come if I howl, right?” _

 

_ “I guess”  _ Stiles really didn’t like the sound of this so far.

 

_ “So if I howl and draw him in then we can show that it isn’t Deaton!”  _

 

_ “Are you out of your mind?!”  _ Stiles can’t help but shout  _ “That is most likely just going to get us killed!” _

 

_ “Do you have a better idea?”  _ Scott asks testily.

 

_ “How about not dying?” _

 

_ “Are you with me or not?” _

 

Stiles rumbles unhappily in his chest before hissing out  _ “Yeah, fine, I’m with you, but if we die I am so finding a way to kill you again in the afterlife!” _

 

The two friends spend the rest of the drive to the school in silence and when Stiles parks and get’s out there is no sign of Derek’s camaro.

 

_ “This is a terrible idea”  _ Stiles points out again while they wait for the elder beta.

 

_ “Yeah, I know”  _ Scott admits.

 

_ “But we’re still going to do it?”  _ Stiles presses even with the agreement to it earlier.

 

_ “Well can you think of something better?!” _ __   
  


_ “Personally I’m a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away” _

 

_ “Just make sure we can get inside” _

 

Stiles opens the trunk and pulls out some bolt cutters from his jeep just in time for the sleek black camaro belonging to one Derek Hale to pull in across from the jeep.

 

_ “He’s here”  _ Scott says and Stiles rolls his eyes at the obviousness of that statement as he follows his best friend over to where Derek is getting out  _ “Where’s my boss?” _

 

_ “He’s in the back”  _ the wolf says as he closes the car door.

 

_ “Well he looks comfortable”  _ Stiles sarcastically says to the wolf when he looks in the back seat to find the vet tied down with duct tape on his mouth.

 

_ “And this is the person you are letting stay at your house?”  _ Scott says earning himself a glare from the vampire.

 

Scott turns away from his friend's gaze and starts walking towards the school and Stiles meets the elder wolfs eyes and rolls his eyes over the younger beta before walking after his friend.

 

_ “Wait! Hey!” _ Derek calls after them  _ “Where are you two going?” _

 

_ “To do something stupid”  _ Stiles mutters at the same time that Scott turns around and says  _ “You said I was linked with the Alpha. I’m going to see if you were right” _

 

Stiles looked back at the wolf as Scott started walking again to find Derek's eyes already on him with one of his eyebrows raised.

 

_ “Something stupid?”  _ Derek questions and despite his usual proficiency with talking Stiles just nods before hurrying after his best friend waving his hand back to acknowledge Derek when the wolf shouts after him  _ “Be careful!” _

 

\------------

 

Derek watched as his mate walks towards the school and fights with his wolf who if whining to go after him and protect him. He really does not like this and he just knows it’s going to end badly even if he doesn’t know what Scott has in mind. A large part of him is starting to hate the teenage wolf for dragging his mate into this

 

The wolf paces between the two cars growling quietly as we waits there debating whether he should go after the two teenagers. Finally at one point he stops and leans against his mates jeep and not long after he hears the most pathetic version of a howl he has ever come across. Is Scott supposed to be a wolf or a dying cat?

 

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me”  _ Derek shakes his head at the ground. 

 

Not long after the dying cat noise dies down though an impressive roar comes through that literally shakes the cars around him and Derek looks towards the school with rage building in his stomach. What the hell is this pup thinking? Does he have any idea what kind of danger he is putting himself and Derek's mate in?!

He gets off the jeep and stands facing the school with a furious face and waits until Scott comes out with Stiles at his heel.

 

_ “I’m going to kill you!”  _ He snarls at Scott  _ “What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?!” _

 

_ “Sorry”  _ Scott says sheepishly and though he looks apologetic and clearly means it it doesn’t help the rage still festering in Derek’s stomach  _ “I didn’t know it would be that loud” _

 

_ “Yeah it was loud”  _ Stiles says drawing Derek's attention to his mate who he glares at but without the same heat he gave Scott  _ “And it was AWESOME!” _

 

_ “Shut up!”  _ He snaps at the boy immediately regretting his harsh tone but this is not the time for this, doesn’t he know how much danger Scott just put them in!?

 

_ “Don’t be such a sourwolf!”  _ His mate says but before he can reply to his new nickname Scott draws his attention back to him as he’s looking in the camaro.

 

_ “What did you do to him?” _

 

_ “What?”  _ Derek looks in his car's back seat where the vet is missing  _ “I didn’t do anything” _

 

Right after he says the last word pain flares up and he feels something dig into his back and his body lift off the ground. He tastes blood in his mouth as it spills out and he can hazily make out his mate's whisky eyes widen in horror before he is thrown and feels the ground under him before he blacks out.

 

\------------

 

Derek wakes up in pain later and is thankful that while slow to heal the wound wasn’t fatal and he starts struggling up through the pain. His mate is in trouble he needs to get to him. He steps forward but collapses again as the still slowly healing wound sends pain throughout his body. The wolf was never a quitter though even after all the crap he’s been through so he struggles back up again and stumbles away from the spot he fell and he lets the wall of the school guide him as his vision is still blurry and he starts trying to smell where his mate is.

 

He turns the corner of the school after a long painful walk and still following the wall he keeps limping on when he sees lights flashing through his clearing vision and he leans and lets himself slide down against the wall. He trusts Sheriff Stilinski to find and help his son. Very soon he hears the school door open from around the corner he turned not long ago and his mates voice reaches him. He breaths out in relief and strains his hearing to listen to his mates beating heart that shows him to be very much alive.

 

He’s paying so much attention to Stiles’s heart that he doesn’t hear anything else and so he doesn’t realize Stiles has gone to look for him until he hears the heartbeat getting closer and soon a shadow falls over him and he looks up to find his mate looking down at him with a concerned expression on his face. The teen crouches down next to him and the wolf silently watches he reaches out but stops before touching him with a hesitant look on his face. His wolf whines out in his head wanting the boys touch and he nods his acceptance to Stiles who takes it as the permission it is to reach out and gently place his hand on Derek’s arm.

 

_ “Are you ok?”  _ the teen asks quietly.

 

_ “I’ll be fine”  _ Derek tries reassuring the vampire and winces at how his voice sounds hoarse and pained  _ “Alpha wounds just take longer to heal” _

 

Stiles doesn’t look any less worried and Derek gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. He watches the boy and he breathes in and immediately tenses up the hand still on the wolf’s arm clenching.

 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Derek questions more worried about his mate then his own well being.

 

_ “Nothing”  _ Stiles looks away and covers his mouth and nose as he breathes in deeply the hand still on Derek’s arm clenching and unclenching and Derek can’t hold back the worried whine  _ “It’s just… You smell like blood and I just”  _ Stiles hisses through his teeth and Derek can see his eyes flicker red.. Oh  _ “Sorry, you almost died I really shouldn’t be focusing on how good your blood smells, god, how good you smell just”  _ the hand leaves his arm and he immediately feels colder where it was and his wolf whines in his head though there is also a hint of pleasure from his wolf at hearing his mate say he smells good.

 

Stiles runs his hand down his face and stands up and Derek can’t help but whine again getting a reassuring smile from his mate.

 

_ “I just need to drive my jeep around so we can get you home we don’t want you linked to the crime scene”  _ he frowns slightly  _ “Though your car might do that anyway… We’ll just get that in the morning? My dad can handle keeping the police off your back… Probably” _

 

The wolf watches as his mate walks away back around the corner and his wolf whines pitifully in his head. God he hates this, he’s a born werewolf mate or not he shouldn’t be pathetically whining after him like this. It’s just the pain from the injury he reasons to himself as he waits for the Jeep to drive around to the road at the side of the school that he’s leaning against.

 

The jeep shows up quickly and Stiles gets out and hurries over to Derek who's wolf quiets down at the sight of his mate but doesn’t stop entirely until Stiles touches him again and he shakily allows himself to be pulled up. He lets the teen lead him to the jeep panting in pain from the still bleeding wound in his back and wordlessly obeys Stiles as he gets him into the passenger seat of the jeep. His wolf starts whining again the second the vampire lets go of him again and he follows the other with his eyes as he round the car to get into the driver's seat. Stiles rolls down his window the second he gets in then starts the car that roars to life after a few tries. 

 

When they are driving Derek watches his mate running his eyes up and down the boy's body checking for signs of injury, thankfully he seems unharmed. Still he can’t stop the uneasiness in his stomach and in an attempt to at least quiet down his wolf he hesitantly reached out and rests his hand on the others thigh expecting to be rejected. To his surprise Stiles just flashes him a small smile then continues to drive in silence and Derek keeps his hand where it is for the rest of the drive assuring himself and his wolf of his mates wellbeing.

 

When they get there Stiles gets out dislodging Derek's hand so he can come around and once again help Derek walk. The teen supports the wolf through the empty house, the sheriff is probably still at the school, and brings him to the guest room that has been serving as the wolf’s room. Derek falls headfirst into the comfort of the bed he has been using and reaches out to Stiles who is already halfway back to the door.

 

_ “I’m just going to get you some bandages I’ll be back soon”  _ his mate sooths.

 

Derek buries his head into the pillow closes his eyes and listens to him as his footsteps lead to the bathroom and there is the sound of rummaging before the steps head back towards the room. The bed dips on the side and Derek feels hands start to lift his shirt and he makes a questioning noise.

 

_ “I have to get to the wound”  _ his mates soothing voice says and the sound of the first aid kit opening reaches his ears.

 

Derek stops listening as Stiles rummages through the kit and just focuses on the warmth radiating from where his mate is sitting close to him. Pretty soon the feel of a cotton bandage is placed over the wound and pressed down and once Stiles seems satisfied with it he feels the bed shift as the teen gets up and he whines and hurriedly grabs onto his mates arm.

 

_ “Derek”  _ Stiles says and the wolf turns his head away from the pillow to look at his face  _ “I need to put the kit away”  _ Derek just whines at that and pulls on his arm not caring about anything but his need for his mate.

 

Stiles stands there for a bit with a thoughtful look on his face before he sets the kit down on Derek’s bedside table and the wolf finally lets go as the boy crawls into the bed with him and lies on his back. The wolf immediately moves over when Stiles settles and curls up along his mate's side resting his head on the others chest letting the lub lub of his mates heart sooth him. Stiles seems to stiffen up under him at first but relaxes quickly and Derek falls asleep with his mate petting his hair.

 

\------------

 

Derek slowly comes around the next morning with his mates sweet honeysuckle and unique scent filling his head and he nuzzles down into the breathing pillow under him… Pillows don’t breathe. The events of last night come back to him and he groans in his head at how needy he acted. He opens his eyes and looks up at the still sleeping face of his mate running his eyes over his relaxed features. He already knew his mate was attractive but he hasn’t had the chance to just study his mate like this and he takes this chance to lift himself up to get a better angle to just run his eyes over the teens soft features. Lifted himself up also gives him the chance to test his back which didn’t hurt at all and besides the discomfort from the bandage pulling at his skin seems to of healed completely during the night.

 

Once he’s had enough of staring at Stiles he gets out of the bed not wanting the teen to wake up and catch him creepily watching him sleep and pulls the bandage off throwing it in the trash. He knows that even with wolf healing the wound was really bad and caused by an alpha so it probably scarred a little, probably one of the first wounds he’s ever had that will leave a scar, and when he takes his ruined shirt off and looks back he can see he was right and that there is a scar where the Alpha dug its claws into his back. His back was also covered and blood and with one last look at the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed he goes to take a shower throwing the torn shirt away as he does so.

 

When he’s in the bathroom with the door closed and locked he turns the shower on and waits for it to heat up. While it’s heating he takes the time to listen to the rest of the house. He can hear his mates heart beat but not his fathers, the sheriff either never came home from the station or went back early in the morning. Listening to his mates heart beat makes him think about how he took care of him and not just now but last time when he was shot as well. He bandaged him and comforted him, sleeping in the bed with him when he couldn’t help but let his neediness be known and allowing him to cuddle him. God Derek doesn’t know how he deserves even the slightest amount of care from this boy, actually he knows he doesn’t but he gets it anyway. Somehow despite how grumpy he is to the teen he’s earned his care but god he knows he doesn’t deserve it at all. His chest aches with longing for more with the teen, more care, more touch, just more, but he pushes it down.

 

He stops listening and tests the water which has gone hot while he was thinking and he strips down and jumps into the shower not caring that it is hotter then he would usually use and is actually pretty painful. He needs the pain to distract him from his thoughts but as he closes his eyes the oppressive heat just makes him think of fire, of flames flickering and consuming and the smell of ash in his nose and on his tongue, and he hurriedly turns the heat down to the temperature he is used to. He leans against the wall panting as he calms down the smell and taste of ash slowly fading and being replaced with the smell of his mate from when he was last showering and he clings onto that smell.

 

The bad part about using Stiles’s scent to calm him down while in the shower is it makes the wolf think about Stiles standing right where he is now naked and wet. Oh god no no. He growls and runs his hand down his face forcing the thoughts out of his head trying to calm his already hardening dick. He is not masturbating in Stiles’s shower even if it is his own as well for now. Especially not with the thought of the fire still in his mind god what is wrong with him. Returning to thinking of the fire at least helps stop his problem and he hurriedly washes himself and steps out.

 

He dries himself off as much as he is able to then wraps the towel around his hips when he sees that he didn’t bring a clean change of clothes. He slips back into his room where Stiles is still sleeping and gets out underwear, sweats, and a t-shirt, he really has no desire to leave this house today and no reason to so he doesn’t need to wear jeans. He watches the sleeping vampire for a moment the aching longing to curl up with the teen again filling his chest but he turns away ignoring the whining of his wolf and goes back into the bathroom to change.

 

By the time he is done getting dressed he can hear Stiles starting to get up in his room and he goes back to find the vampire getting out of the bed.

 

_ “Good morning”  _ Stiles says with a smile when he spots the wolf though Derek can see the worry in his eyes as he looks the wolf up and down  _ “How are you doing?” _

 

_ “I’m fine.. The wound healed during the night”  _ Derek replies and now that his heads clear and Stiles is awake he can’t help but wonder  _ “What happened last night? After I was well you know” _

 

Stiles sighs and gestures at the door before leading the wolf downstairs into the dining room where they both sit.

 

_ “This seems like a better place for serious talks”  _ Stiles says with a small smile and the two sit in silence while the teen seems to think over what he wants to say  _ “After the Alpha attacked you me and Scott ran into the school and tried barricading ourselves in classrooms, yeah several not just one we pretty much ran all around the damn school trying to get away from the damn thing. There was a janitor at the school who got killed and apparently someone sent a text to Allison to get her to the school so her Lydia and Jackson showed up. They of course wanted to know what the hell was going on so we told them that the janitor got killed and now he’s after us but we didn’t get a good look at him and so we didn’t know who he is. Which is kinda true considering the whole wolfed out we didn’t actually see his human face thing! But we barricaded ourselves in the chemistry room and Scott went out alone to try to confront the alpha like the idiot he can be sometimes and apparently the alpha forced him to wolf out and he almost killed us but he was able to hold back just in time and when he left I called my dad and you know he came and we told the police the same thing we told Allison, Lydia and Jackson. My dad already knows what probably happened though and probably will want the full story when he gets back. And Allison broke up with Scott which is not good because she was apparently his anchor” _

 

They both go silent after that and Stiles pats his shoulder when he gets up and passes him to the kitchen to allow the wolf the chance to go over and process the story and soon Derek hears the sound of his mate making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept it on Derek's POV because I really didn't want to write the part in the school. Sooo yeah it didn't change much besides the whole not blaming Derek thing. Btw Scott didn't blame Derek because 1) he doesn't distrust him as much as he does in the show and 2) He knows his best friend likes the guy and he isn't going to make the guy his best friend has a crush on a scapegoat, dead or not. Anywho anyone wanna become this stories Beta? Title suggestions?  
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I suggest the former for any fic related reasons!  
> And as always your feedback is the life of this story and I am always appreciative of it!


	7. Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting and Scott's second full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

School is canceled for the rest of the school week and Stiles spends that time hanging out with the wolf whenever he was at home in between checking in with his best friend who spends his time in bed mourning the loss of his relationship. When he realizes just how behind the wolf is with video games and movies he takes it upon himself to share his movie and game knowledge with the man. After the whole thing with Derek cuddling up to him Stiles pays more attention to the way the wolf acts around him and more specifically on how he smells, in doing so he can’t help but notice that the wolf smells of want and longing around him but he needs to test this out before he can draw any conclusions from it. 

 

He takes to brushing up against the wolf as he passes him and touching him innocently while talking to him and watching movies or playing games with him, in listening and smelling he is able to find that whenever he touches the wolf the other heart seems to speed up and he can smell the arousal whenever he is near the wolf making his scent even more enticing than it already is to the vampire. Stiles concludes that whether there are any other feelings or not the wolf is definitely attracted to him, but he also decides that if anyone was to make a move he would need it to be Derek. Though that isn’t to say Stiles is unwilling to push a tiny bit, after all how else would the wolf know he can make a move. So that leads to Stiles sitting slightly too close to the wolf while on the couch and slipping in little flirtations and innuendos into his speech and one day he heads down to breakfast after “forgetting” to put on a shirt while Derek is at the dining table eating his own breakfast.

 

Stiles immediately feels the wolf's eyes snap to him as he walks in and he mentally smirks to himself as he breathes in the sweet smell of the others arousal, and was that a short quiet growled whine he heard? He feels the others gaze follow him as he moves around the kitchen making his own breakfast. He might not have the same perfect build that he saw the wolf has but he knows that under the baggy clothes he wears he is actually pretty well built with defined lean muscles and actually more chest hair then the wolf has strangely enough. For breakfast Stiles takes out one of the blood bags realizing he hasn’t fed in a while, actually he doesn’t think Derek has ever had the pleasure to be around when he did well isn’t today his lucky day. Stiles let his fangs come free and his eyes glow, noting with interest that Derek’s breath seems to hitch at that, as he slits the bag open with his fangs and he pours it into a  cup before putting said cup into the microwave to heat up, blood is better warm than cold. Without bothering to retract his fangs or take the red out of eyes he finally turns to face the wolf with a feral grin on his face while the blood warms up.

 

_ “Morning!”  _ he lisps slightly through the fangs.

 

_ “Ah”  _ The wolf’s eyes flick up and down and the vampire hears him swallow and watches the others throat bob with a smirk  _ “Good Morning” _ the teen takes great pleasure on the slight breathiness of the wolf's voice.

 

Stiles is so focused on the wolf that he jumps when the microwave beeps and he feels his face flush as he turns around to get the now warm blood out. As he takes the blood out he breathes in, while not as good smelling as Derek or any fresh blood it’s still smells pretty good to the vampire. He plops himself down in the seat next to Derek and sips at the warm blood silently allowing the essence of the donor to fill him.

 

_ “What’s it like?”  _ Derek asks and at Stiles’s questioning noise he expanded  _ “Drinking blood” _

 

Stiles held up a finger and kept drinking, him and his dad generally didn’t talk while they fed it feels disrespectful to the donor to do so, after the blood was all gone he looks to the wolf with a mischievous look before wiping some blood still sticking to the sides of the cup and licking it off completely aware of the wolf watching his tongue.

 

_ “Well..”  _ the vampire says when he is done and he pushes the cup aside  _ “It’s sort of hard to explain I mean the taste itself is already hard to explain to anyone who doesn’t drink it as an actual vampire and apparently it’s better from the source then from bags like this but I never tried that. But whenever we drink blood we tend to get a sort of essence of who that person is through it and some of their memories it’s pretty weak from second hand donor bags but my dad says it can be overwhelmingly strong from the source which is why new vampires have such troubles stopping and end up accidentally killing the person.” _

 

_ “Why haven’t you ever had any blood from the source?”  _ Derek asks.

 

_ “This family just doesn’t work that way anymore”  _ Stiles shrugs then gives the wolf a suggestive grin  _ “though if you wanted to offer….” _

 

Stiles watches with interest as the wolf’s ears turned red, absolutely adorable, and he can’t help but laugh as he stands up and leans in close to the wolf’s ear with a hand on the man's shoulder and whispers.

 

_ “While I was joking I wouldn’t say no if you offered, I swear I won’t hurt you.”  _ he feels the wolf shiver underneath his hand.

 

When he pulls away from the wolf the man is even more flushed with a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles chuckles to himself and shifts retracts his fangs and takes the red out of his eyes as he rinses out his cup then walks out of the dining room.

 

\------------

 

Derek throughout the week noticed that Stiles seemed to be flirting with him but he continuously wrote it off. Surely he’s just being too hopeful why would Stiles flirt with him? It’s definitely his wishful thinking. But then at breakfast one day he really couldn’t keep denying it. He can still feel his mates breath on the back of his neck as he sits in the bathroom after hiding there after Stiles went back to his room. God this teen is going to be the death of him, closing his eyes just makes him picture his chest and his tongue licking those amazing slender fingers. Fuck, the wolf can feel a growing problem in his pants as he thinks about this but god no he hasn’t touched himself since before the fire and he definitely isn’t going to start now. He strips down and hops into a cold shower rests his forehead against the shower wall and lets the cold water take care of his problem.

 

\------------

 

The rest of the week off Stiles continued his flirtations with the wolf while playing games and watching movies but to his irritation the wolf didn’t seem to have any plans to actually work with what he is putting out. On the weekend Stiles considers maybe going out with Scott and getting him drunk in order to bring his mood up but that idea is quickly discarded since neither of them can actually get drunk. Instead he spends the day before school starts up again playing video games with his best friend. Around his 20th round of kicking his best friends butt he hears Scott growling from next to him and he looks over to see his friend with his eyes glowing amber and his claws out.

 

_ “Uh, Scott? Buddy?”  _ Stiles says hesitantly  _ “You ok bud?” _

 

Scott snarls and throws the controller away from him the power of his throw breaking the controller when it hits the wall.

 

_ “Woah! Scott!”  _ Stiles says sharply and when Scott turns his growl at him he shows his eyes and fangs at the wolf remembering how that calmed him down last time.

 

To his relief it works and Scott calms down though unlike last time he still seems moody and Stiles gestures to the door.

 

_ “I think maybe I should go?”  _ he says uncertainly, he wants to cheer his friend up but really less broken controllers would be preferable.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott says grumpily  _ “Cya” _

 

Stiles hurriedly leaves the house and texts Derek when he gets in his jeep.

 

_ Stiles: I think we really need to figure out what to do with Scott on the full moon tomorrow. He is definitely not in control anymore. _

 

_ Derek: What happened? Are you ok? _

 

_ Stiles: I’m fine he just shifted a bit and broke a game controller, we need to figure out what to do with him since we can’t really go to your house still. _

 

After that Stiles put the phone away to head home thinking about what to do and hoping Derek is doing the same so they can figure it out when he gets home.

 

\------------

 

The next day on the full moon Stiles feels antsy, today is the first day back to school and a full moon and Scott still seems out of control. He is going to need to watch his best friend closely today. At the moment the vampire is sitting in a classroom with Mr. Harris but not the normal chemistry classroom when Scott walks in and immediately walks over to try to talk to Allison but doesn’t get far before Harris tells him to take a seat.

 

Stiles nods at his best friend as the wolf sits in front of him though in his head he is lamenting how stupid his friend is, she pretty much just broke up with him he needs to give her space!

 

_“You have 45 minutes to complete the test.”_ Mr. Harris says _“_ _25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book.”_ Stiles hurriedly writes his name down _“However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher.”_ the teen huffs silently to himself with an amused smile _“So let's get the disappointment over with.”_ Harris starts a timer _“Begin.”_

 

Stiles immediately gets started on his test breezing through the to him way too easy questions and tunes out the rest of the room as he has had years of practice doing. He is already through a lot of the test when he is distracted by a heart beat and when he looks up he notices that it’s Scott's heartbeat rising, shit with the lack of training and the full moon the wolf is probably having a lot of troubles with this. As Stiles watches his best friend while still doing the test, the test being easy enough to him that he can half ass it and still ace it, he sees the wolf looking around wildly as his heart continues to increase. Scott suddenly jumps to his feet and runs out of the room with his stuff Harris yelling after him. Stiles goes after the wolf after only a moment's hesitation knowing that while Mr. Harris might not like him he is his best student so he will allow him to take the test another time.

 

_ “Scott?”  _ Stiles calls out when he is in the hallway.

 

He looks down the halls and sees his friends backpack in the middle of the hallway and he slowly walks to it and picks it up before pulling out his phone and calling his friend while sniffing the air for Scott’s scent, which is unfortunately hard to find in the overwhelming smell of teenagers in the hall. Still he is able to follow the sound of his friends phone when it rings which leads him to the boys gym locker room.

 

He walks into the room cautiously very aware that Scott might be wolfed out and heads to the showers where he hears water running. He notes Scott’s shirt on a bench as he passes it but keeps walking until he turns the corner into the showers expected an at least partly shifted teen but instead just finds Scott fully human leaning against the shower wall with water running over him. Scott is panting when he turns to face the teen and he quickly recognizes the signs of a panic attack from when he used to get them frequently, still gets them very infrequently but thankfully only once in awhile.

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Scott pants out  _ “I can’t” _

 

_ “Are you changing?”  _ Stiles asks even though he knows it’s a panic attack it can still trigger the shift so he should be cautious, after all even if he can use his eyes to calm the wolf down he doesn’t want to get caught off guard and get blood on his clothes.

 

_ “No”  _ Scott hunches into himself  _ “No, I can’t breathe”  _

 

With that confirmation Stiles hurriedly grabs the inhaler out of Scott's backpack and holds it out towards the wolf.

 

_ “Here use this”  _ Scott hesitates  _ “C’mon do it!” _

 

Scott takes it and puffs it slowly relaxing right afterwards.

 

_ “I was having an asthma attack?!”  _ Scott questions disbelievingly when he is calm again.

 

_ “No”  _ the vampire replies  _ “You were having a panic attack”  _ Stiles gestures as he speaks “ _ But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony.”  _ Stiles does a little hop on his heels as he says the last word.

 

_ “How did you know to do that?” _

 

_ “I used to get them after my mom died”  _ his heart aches as he thinks about the woman who raised him until her death  _ “Not fun huh?” _

 

_ “I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.”  _ Scott slightly whines.

 

_ “Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it.” _

 

_ “I can't stop thinking about her.” _

 

_ “Well you can think about this”  _ Stiles says trying to sound as reasonable as he can  _ “Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue.”  _ Scott glares at him and he winces as he mentally goes over what he said _ “That wasn't helpful”  _ Stiles sighs _ ”Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck.” _

 

_ “No”  _ Scott says while shaking his head  _ “That's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions.” _

 

_ “It’s gotta be the full moon”  _ Stiles reasons  _ “I mean we don’t really have the equivalent of what the full moon is for wolves that I know of so I am not sure how it’s supposed to affect you”  _ Scott nods  _ “So me and Derek were looking into it and we found some warehouses that Derek can rent one and we can lock you up there. That way the Alpha can’t get to you either” _

 

_ “I think we need to do a lot more than just lock me in a warehouse” _

 

_ “Wait”  _ Stiles looks at his friend questioningly  _ “Because if you get out you’ll be caught by hunters?” _

 

_ “No”  _ Scott shakes his head and looks at his friend seriously  _ “Because if I get out.. I think I might kill someone” _

 

_ “No no”  _ Stiles shakes his head wildly and flails  _ “Dude, no, you seriously don’t think we are just going to leave you alone in a warehouse do you? We are going to be with you the whole night ok? We’ll make sure you don’t go out and kill someone!” _

 

_ “Promise?” _

 

_ “Yeah buddy promise”  _ Stiles gives his best friend what he hopes is a reassuring smile  _ “After all we both know how my eyes and fangs affect your wolf” _

 

\------------

 

Later in the school day Stiles is moving around in the locker room in full lacrosse gear as the team moves around and he goes to sit next to his best friend on a bench right about when the coach comes into the locker room and blows a whistle getting the whole team's attention.

 

_“Alright team listen up”_ the coach says and when he is sure he has their full attention he goes on _“Alright, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic - Thank you Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary._ " _”_ the coach looks down at a piece of paper in his hand and starts reading off it _“Rodriguez.”_ the team claps as the coach looks around to find the guy in question _“Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "s" ? No, no, that's not an "s." That's a - that's a - That's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Bilinski.”_

 

Stiles looks up at the last name, seriously though he couldn’t get his name right? But really he doesn’t really care that much he only went on the team to support his best friend and while he started liking it during his time on the team if he wanted to play he would of gotten himself on first line a long time ago.

 

_ “What’s the matter Bilinski?”  _ Finstock says having expected the teen to be a lot more vocal in his excitement  _ “You don’t seem all that excited about this” _

 

_ “Oh no I’m excited”  _ Stiles replies trying to fake an excited smile, really he has better things to focus on at the moment  _ “It’s just internal, internal excitement. Like inside I’m just hopping around and screaming in joy it’s just not you know showing externally? It’s like when you get a date with a person you like you can’t just hop up and down in excitement in from of then that would be super uncool so you do it all internally” _

 

_ “Bilinski”  _ the coach interrupts before the teen can say more.

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “Shut up”  _ some members of the team, including that asshole Jackson.

 

_ “Yes sir”  _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Scott says from next to him.

 

_ “Hold on that thought the coach is still talking”  _ Stiles says turning to him before turning back as the coach indeed continues to talk.

 

_ “Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co - captains. Congratulations, McCall.” _

 

Stiles turns to grin excitedly at his best friend, ignoring the smell of jealousy that immediately started to fill the room after that announcement, while Stiles might not of really cared for lacrosse before on the team he knows Scott really wanted to make it on the team.

 

_ “What”  _ Jackson says sharply stepping up to the coach.

 

_ “What do you mean, what ? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now.”  _ Jackson and Scott stare at eachother and Stiles can feel the tension between the two _ “Everybody else - Asses on the field! Asses on the field!” _

 

Everyone starts leaving the locker room and Stiles hurries up to walk next to Scott on the way out.

 

_ “Dude, Do you believe this?”  _ Stiles says to his best friend  _ “Your captain! Co- captain whatever!”  _ he continues when Scott doesn’t answer him for a bit noticing the lack of enthusiasm in his friend  _ “Are you not freaking out ? I'm freaking out.” _

 

_ “What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there.” _

 

_ “Yeah, me too” _ Stiles says with a shrug  _ “Still! Who cares what they think right?! And dude just a title? You’ve been wanting to get high up on this team since we joined it!” _

 

_ “What about you?”  _ Scott counters  _ “You don’t seem all that excited about being first line” _

 

_ “We both know I only joined the team to support you. If I wanted to play I would of made first line a long time ago!” _

 

_ “I have other things to worry about” _

 

_ “Is this about Allison or the full moon? Cause we already figured out the full moon and dude there are other fish in the sea!” _

 

_ “Says the guy who mooned over the same girl since third grade.”  _ Scott says meanly earning himself a glare from the vampire.

 

_ “I’m just going to blame that on the full moon and not hold it against you”  _ Stiles says  _ “And that is over with I’m over Lydia” _

 

_ “Yeah and on to a certain creepy leather wearing wolf” _

 

Stiles huffs  _ “He is not creepy!”  _ Scott raises an eyebrow at him  _ “Ok I guess he can be a little bit creepy with the whole lurking and window thing, Whatever let’s just get to the field!” _

 

\------------

 

On the lacrosse field Stiles is behind Scott in the lineup to try and get the ball past Danny into the net.

 

_ “Scott, you okay, dude? There's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?”  _ He says to his best friend who is getting ready to go.

 

_ “Let’s go”  _ Coach yells blowing his whistle before Scott is able to reply, not that he was going to anyway.

 

Scott takes off towards the goal but halfway there he is intercepted and falls over getting a laugh from the coach who leans over him.

 

_ “I guess some people don’t appreciate your new status there McCall.”  _ Stiles hears the coach say to the fallen wolf before the coach turns to the rest of the team  _ “Who’s next?”  _ he blows the whistle  _ “Let’s go”  _ Stiles throws his arms out in a ‘what the hell’ gesture as Scott gets up  _ “You have a problem with that Bilinski?” _

 

_ “What? Yeah!”  _ Stiles says but rethinks it a second later  _ “No” _

 

_ “All right you're up big boy”  _ the coach says to the vampire but when Stiles gets ready to run and score the goal Scott is there stopping him with his stick and getting ready to go again  _ “That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!” _

 

Stiles can feel the change in his friend and he knows that if he say his eyes they would be the amber of his wolf. This is not good. When Scott runs up this time when they try intercepting him again Scott knocks them down and when Danny tries to stop him the wolf knocks Danny down with his stick before shooting in the goal.

 

_ “Oh god”  _ Stiles whispers as he rushes over with the rest of the team to find Danny with his nose bloody before heading over to his best friend  _ “Dude, What the hell are you doing?” _

 

_ “He’s like twice the size of me”  _ Scott says rolling his eyes.

 

_ “Yeah but you have supernatural strength”  _ Stiles says with a duh implied in his voice  _ “And besides everyone likes Danny. Now everyone is going to hate you!” _

 

_ “I don’t care”  _ Scott says and walks away.

 

Stiles stares after his best friend with what feels like a rock sinking in his stomach. It’s fine he reasons to himself it’s just the full moon Scott will be back to himself soon.

 

\------------

 

After practice is over and they are both changed back into normal clothes Stiles grabs his best friend and drags him towards his jeep.

 

_ “Dude!” _ Scott yells  _ “What the hell” _

 

_ “C’mon we’re getting you to that damn warehouse” _

 

_ “It’s not the full moon yet”  _ Scott complains.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles says opening the jeep and pushing his friend in before closing the door and going to the other side to get in silently thanking Scott for not trying to get out  _ “But with the way you are acting I don’t know if you will willingly go to the warehouse when the full moon does come. Call your mom tell her that you’ll be staying with me tonight my dad would vouch for us if she calls him” _

 

Scott looks like he’s going to protest for a second but instead he just gets his phone out and Stiles sighs in relief and pull out of the parking space.

 

\------------

 

Derek is already there when the two teens get to the warehouse and Stiles immediately beelines for the wolf when he gets out of his jeep not noticing the knowing look his best friend gives him as he follows behind.

 

_ “Hey!”  _ Stiles says giving the wolf a big grin  _ “Is everything ready for the full moon?” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Derek says with a soft smile at the teen, Scott did a double take this being the first time he’s seen the older wolf smile.

 

As Stiles and Derek lead him inside the warehouse Scott watches the two interact and while he might be oblivious and and slow most of the time he does have his moments and he most definitely notices that there is more going on here then Stiles’s crush. It seems his best friend actually has a good chance with this guy. When he looks away from the two and at the rest of the warehouse he sees an old subway train and… chains attached to a wall.

 

_ “Woah wait”  _ Scott says  _ “You’re going to chain me up?!” _

 

_ “Well, yeah”  _ Stiles says rolling his eyes  _ “What do you expect us to hold you down and fight you all night to keep you from leaving?” _

 

_ “I guess that makes sense”  _ Scott says slowly still not sure about this but willing to trust his best friend.

 

\------------

 

When the full moon comes Scott is already chained up against the wall and he quickly starts struggling, trusting the chains Derek set up Stiles watches the older wolf pace while keeping an ear on his best friend.

 

_ “Do we have to chain you up too?”  _ Stiles says jokingly to the man.

 

_ “No, I’ve been taught control my whole life I’m not some out of control new born”  _ Derek says shooting a weak glare at the teen.

 

_ “Alright”  _ the vampire says putting his hands up  _ “I was just joking, we only have the one set of chains anyway” _

 

It is at that moment that Scott starts yelling insults at the two while pulling viciously on the chains but the wolf and vampire just ignore him as Stiles starts getting out some board games.

 

_ “What’s this?”  _ Derek says with a raised eyebrow as he finally stops pacing to join the teen.

 

_ “Well I figured if we’re going to be here the whole night we are probably going to get bored without something to do so”  _ Stiles made a ta-da gesture at the games he brought out  _ “I brought these” _

 

Despite Derek's sceptical look he still sits down with Stiles as the teen starts setting up a game and the two spend the night playing games together with the sound of chains and Scott screaming and begging in the background. While Stiles tries his best to not let his friends words get to him throughout the night he can feel himself getting more and more affected by the words and eventually he is sitting hunched over as he plays silently. He only looks up when Derek reaches over and touches the top of his hand.

 

_ “Hey”  _ the wolf says gently  _ “Maybe you should go outside for a bit? I look after Scott”  _ Stiles is just about to protest but Derek interrupts him before he can  _ “Go. I can handle things here” _

 

With that Stiles gets up and leaves the warehouse to sit in his car, he sighs as he sits down and closes the door and leans his head on the steering wheel breathing deeply in and out like he does when he has a panic attack. It's the full moon, he knows it’s the full moon but he hates hearing such hateful words come out of his best friend. He knew that the moon would affect and change his friend but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. 

 

Stiles loses track of time while he sits in his beloved jeep and breathes and when he finally thinks he can handle going back in the warehouse he sees that the moon has moved across the sky a significant amount and it will be morning soon.

 

_ “Shit”  _ he mutters to himself feeling guilty for leaving Derek and Scott for so long as he climbs out of his jeep then heads back into the warehouse.

 

When inside he notices that things are a lot quieter than before and when he looks around he notices that Scott must of tired himself out for he is curled up asleep while still chained up. Derek is still sitting where he left him except now the wolf has a book out and is reading quietly and Stiles heads over to him.

 

_ “Hey”  _ the vampire whispers rubbing the back of his head sheepishly  _ “Sorry for leaving you for so long I sorta lost track of time”  _

 

_ “It’s fine”  _ the wolf says giving the teen a soft smile  _ “Why don’t you sleep? You have school in the morning and Scott seems out for the night, I can sleep at home when the full moon is over” _

 

_ “Uhh”  _ Stiles looks around, everywhere looks very uncomfortable.

 

When he looks back at the wolf Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles down and the vampire lets the wolf position him so that he is lying curled up with his head in the man’s lap.

 

_ “Goodnight”  _ Derek says as he reopens the book and Stiles mutters the sentiment back at him.

 

The vampire smiles sleepily as he closes his eyes and falls asleep with Derek’s sweet scent and warmth being the last things he notices before he drifts off.

 

\------------

  
In the morning Stiles is woken up by Derek and him and the wolf silently unchain and wake up Scott and get into their separate cars with Scott silently sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep as Stiles brings Scott first to his own home then heads home himself to get ready for school. When he gets home Derek is already home and asleep so he stays as silent as possible while getting ready so Derek can catch up on the sleep he missed in order to look after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Scott didn't blame Derek during the school thing Allison never told Kate about Derek and Scott knowing each other and with Stiles not asking Scott to talk to Lydia Scott never kissed her! Anywho anyone wanna Beta? Title suggestions?  
> Feedback is as always very appreciated and without it I have no idea if there is even a point to me writing this! 
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related (btw on mintyships I have a weekly fic rec c;)


	8. FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris, Alpha, cuddles and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a longer chapter and a lil treat for you guys!!

The night after the full moon Derek approaches the school where Harris is still in his classroom following a lead he got from looking into what Laura was looking into before she died. It seemed before his sister got torn apart she was looking into the chemistry teacher Harris and he wants to know why and if he can lead him to the alpha.

 

When he gets close to the room he knows Harris is in he catches the alpha's scent and he speeds up towards the room making it just in time to find the alpha advancing on the teacher and throwing a chair at him.

 

_ “Get down!”  _ he yells as he tackles the teacher out of the way, but when he looks up the alpha is gone with the door to the room swinging closed.

 

Derek gets up to go after him but before he can lights shine through the window and Derek can hear sirens, dammit the alpha must of somehow expected him to come and called the cops beforehand or something, he can’t let them see him here! The wolf takes off running and continues running when out of the building the police tailing after him, god he hopes they don’t recognize him. 

 

The wolf leads the police to the Iron Works where the police cars can’t continue to drive and he hears Stiles’s father yell something about dogs before barking behind him. He turns around and roars at the police dogs with his eyes glowing blue causing them to run back the way they came whimpering.

 

_ “Derek?”  _ he hears the sheriff whisper in a quiet confused voice.

 

The wolf in question heads further into the Iron Works and calls Stiles who picks up just in time for Derek to start getting shot at by Chris Argent with a flash bolt from a crossbow.

 

_ “I’m at the Iron Works come get me!”  _ He yells into the phone as he runs for cover his eyes still slightly blurry from the flash bolt that was shot at him.

 

_ “Ok yeah just stay on the phone we’ll be there very very soon!”  _ his mate's voice says from the phone.

 

True to Stiles’s words the camaro drives in before Chris can load another bolt and the door swings open, Derek checks the hunter who is now getting out a gun before running and jumping into the camaro with shots following him even after he closes the door and Stiles drives off again.

 

\------------

 

That same night Derek texts Stiles telling him that he thinks he found a hint that can lead him to the alpha and asks if he can drive the camaro to keep any hunters around off his back. Ever since the night of the school the Argents have been very vigilant during the night. Stiles quickly agrees telling the wolf that he will need an explanation for this before he gets the cars keys from where they were left in the man’s room and walks out of the house calling his best friend on the way.

 

_ “Hey”  _ Stiles says when Scott picks up  _ “Get to my house quickly ok? Derek has something”  _ he hangs up the second he gets a positive response and gets into the camaro sinking into the nice leather seat.  _ “Wow”  _ he whispers as he strokes the steering wheel in front of him  _ “Oh this is going to be fun” _

 

He doesn’t have to wait long before Scott shows up and gets into the passenger side.

 

_ “What’s going on?”  _ the wolf asks looking around the car  _ “Why are we in the camaro” _

 

_ “We’ll see”  _ Stiles says with a shrug and a manic grin as he starts the car that practically purrs under them.

 

Stiles pulls away from the house and drives the camaro to where he knows the hunters have been frequently checking.

 

_ “What do you mean by we’ll see?”  _ Scott exclaims.

 

_ “I mean we’ll see, ok? All Derek said is he found a lead and asked if he can get the hunters chasing us so they won’t notice him!” _

 

At that moment Stiles drove past a van that quickly started pursuing them and he put his foot down on the accelerator speeding up.

 

_ “We’re doing what!”  _ Scott yells alarmed  _ “Dude omg you’re going to kill us! Slow down!” _

 

_ “If I slow down then they”  _ he gestures behind them  _ “will kill us!” _

 

Scott goes silent at that and Stiles leads the hunters on a chase around town until the hunters for some reason split off and leave them.

 

_ “They’re gone?”  _ Stiles questions and right then his phone rings  _ “Put that on speaker will you Scott?” _

 

Scott quickly does what is asked of him and Derek’s voice immediately comes through telling him to pick him up, to which he tells the wolf to stay on the phone.

 

Stiles quickly books it to the Iron Works feeling thankful that they are fairly close and he comes to a stop when they get there and Scott throws the door open before climbing in the back. Stiles quickly drives away the second Derek in the car.

 

_ “Dammit I had him!”  _ Derek growls out hitting the dash.

 

_ “Who the alpha?” _ Stiles asks shooting the wolf a quick glance.

 

_ “Yes! He was right in front of me then the friggin police showed up!”  _ Derek shouts angrily.

 

_ “Woah woah”  _ Stiles says offended on behalf of his father  _ “They are just doing their jobs!” _

 

_ “Yeah I know”  _ Derek seems to deflate at Stiles’s scolding.

 

_ “So?”  _ Stiles asks  _ “You said you’ll explain so explain, how did you find him?” _

 

_ “Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things, The first was a guy named Harris.” _

 

_ “Our chemistry teacher”  _ Stiles asks confusion plain in his voice.

 

_ “Why him?”  _ Scott asks leaning forward between the seats.

 

_ “I don’t know yet”  _ Derek says getting frustrated again.

 

_ “What was the second?”  _ Scott asks.

 

_ “Some kind of symbol”  _ Derek says taking out a piece of paper with some sort of picture of a wolf medallion on it.

 

_ “oh no”  _ Stiles hears his best friend whine.

 

_ “What”  _ Derek growls  _ “You know what this is?” _

 

_ “I’ve seen it.. On a necklace..”  _ Scott says slowly  _ “On Allison’s necklace” _

 

After that the car goes quiet and Stiles first drops Scott off at his house then drives home.

 

\------------

 

The next morning Stiles meets Scott in front of the school and the two head inside together.

 

_ “You need to get that necklace from her”  _ Stiles gently probs Scott who groans as they open the door to the school and head in.

 

_ “It’s going to be impossible you know”  _ the wolf says hopelessly.

 

_ “Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?”  _ Stiles reasons.

 

_ “How?”  _

 

_ “It's easy. You just say, “Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?””  _ Stiles says making it sound like the most easy thing in the world.

 

_ “You’re not helping”  _ Scott whines.

 

_ “Why don’t you just talk to her?”  _ Stiles questions.

 

_ “She won’t talk to me! What if if she like only takes it off in the shower or something” _

 

_ “That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace.”  _ Stiles pauses when he notices the far off look and smile on his friends face and he whacks him on the arm _ “You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?” _

 

_ “Yeah” _ Scotts says apologetically.

 

_ “Alright”  _ Stiles grabs his best friend's shoulder  _ “Stay focused, ok? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get Allison. In that order. Got it?” _

 

Stiles walks away from his friend after saying that to head to his locker.

 

\------------

 

After his talk with Stiles Scott heads to his own locker which is slammed shut on him as he looks through one of his notebooks and he quickly looks up to find Jackson standing there.

 

_ “I know what you are McCall”  _ Jackson says with a creepy friendly grin on his face.

 

_ “Wha-”  _ Scott is confused for a second before realisation dawns  _ “What?” _

 

_ “I know what you are”  _ Jackson repeats smugly.

 

_ “I’m sorry”  _ Scott plays dumb  _ “I have no idea what you’re talking about” _

 

_ “Yeah, Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too.”  _ Jackson says the creepy grin gone from his face.

 

_ “Get what for you?”  _ Scott says still playing dumb even though he knows it’s probably no use.

 

_ “Whatever it is. A bite. A scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don’t care! You’re going to get it for me or uh”  _ Jackson grabs Scott's chin and turns the wolf’s head around so he sees Allison  _ “She’s going to find out about it too” _

 

When Scott turns back Jackson is already walking away and Scott stares after him with horror filled eyes. After opening his locker back up and hurriedly getting his stuff for class Scott slams the locker closed and rushes to find Stiles.

 

_ “Dude we have a problem”  _ Scott says when he finds his best friend and he tells the vampire about the conversation as they walk to Scotts first class.

 

_ “How the hell did he find out?”  _ Stiles questions.

 

_ “I have no idea”  _ Scott says worriedly.

 

_ “Did he say it out loud?”  _ Stiles asks and Scott gives him a blank look  _ “The word?” _

 

_ “What word?” _

 

_ “Werewolf”  _ Scott looks around checking to make sure no one heard his best friend  _ “Did he say “I know you’re a werewolf”?” _

 

_ “No”  _ Scott says heatedly  _ “But he implied it pretty freaking clearly” _

 

_ “Ok, maybe it’s not as bad as it seems”  _ the wolf shoots his friend a disbelieving look  _ “I mean, it’s not like he has any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who’s going to believe him anyway?” _

 

_ “How about Allison’s father?”  _ Scott points out.

 

_ “Ok, it’s bad”  _ Stiles rubs his head in a nervous gesture that Scott recognizes from many years of friendship and Scott whines  _ “Does he know about Allison’s father?”  _ horror dawns on the vampire’s face  _ “Does he know about me?!” _

 

_ “I don’t know!”  _ Scott panics having not even thought about that last part until now  _ “I mean he just implied werewolves not vampires so I think you’re good?” _

 

_ “Right I need to talk to Derek”  _ Scott shoots his friend a questioning look and Stiles stops him before saying  _ “I have an idea. It’s gonna take a little time and finesse though” _

 

_ “We have that game tonight!”  _ Scott exclaims and Stiles looks up and rolls his neck before looking back at the wolf as he continues _ “It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game.” _

 

_ “I know. I know”  _ Stiles brushes Scott’s worries off  _ “Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet? If you can’t talk to her maybe I can try? She might not be as upset with me, I’ve been meaning to ask her if we’re still cool anyway!” _

 

_ “She’s in my next class, if I can’t get it you’re welcome to try”  _ Scott says with a put out sigh.

 

_ “Good luck”  _ the vampire says before walking off.

 

\------------

 

When lunch time comes around Stiles goes to sit next to his best friend with a tray of food in his hand. Setting down the tray the teen looks around the cafeteria before leaning towards the wolf.

 

_ “Did you get her to give you the necklace?”  _ Stiles asks.

 

_ “Not exactly”  _ Scott says.

 

_ “Ah”  _ Stiles sympathetically says  _ “What happened” _

 

_ “She told me not to talk to her”  _ Scott states as Stiles tears into a piece of chicken  _ “At all” _

 

_ “So she’s not giving you the necklace”  _ Stiles says around a mouth full of chicken.

 

_ “She’s not giving me the necklace”  _ Scott snaps.

 

_ “Well did you find anything else out”  _ Stiles asks still eating while talking.

 

_ “Just that I know nothing about girls,”  _ Scott replies  _ “and that their totally psychotic” _

 

_ “Ok well, I’ll try talking to her and then if that doesn’t work I have a plan “B” just in case you know”  _ Stiles shrugs.

 

_ “What’s plan “B”?”  _

 

_ “Just steal the stupid thing” _

 

_ “Couldn’t we at least try getting to Harris?”  _ Scott says obviously not liking the idea of stealing from Allison.

 

_ “My dad put him on a 24- hour protective detail, ok?”  _ Stiles explains  _ “The necklace is all we got. Steal it! Thank you” _

 

Stiles starts focusing on his food assuming the conversation is done.

 

_ “Stiles, he’s watching us”  _ Scotts voice draws his attention back to his best friend.

 

Stiles looks at Scott then looks to Jackson who was in fact watching them, actually he was straight up creepy staring at them and Stiles freezes and looks back at his friend.

 

_ “Act normal”  _ Scott says and Stiles cocks his head for a second and raises his hands, what does Scott mean “normal”.

 

So Stiles goes back to eating hoping that that is “normal” enough for Scott. Though now he keeps a much closer awareness on his best friend and the school douche which is why he notices when Scott starts getting twitchy and Jackson starts talking.

 

_ “Scott”  _ Jackson says quietly  _ “You can hear me, can’t you?” _

 

_ “That’s not creepy at all”  _ Stiles mutters.

 

_ “Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening.”  _ Scott says frantically and Stiles shoots him a weird look as Jackson continues.

 

_ “Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?” _

 

_ “Say something! Talk to me!”  _ Scott growls urgently and Stiles flails.

 

_ Seriously dude!”  _ he blurts out while flailing  _ “What the hell do you expect me to say! My mind's a complete blank!” _

 

_ “YOUR mind's blank?”  _ Scott says incredulously  _ “You can’t think of something to say?!” _

 

_ “Not under this kind of pressure!”  _ Stiles whines then glances over at the table Jackson was sitting at with Lydia’s clique  _ “FYI, he’s not even sitting with them anymore” _

 

_ “Where the hell is he?”  _ Scott says while looking around wildly, god Stiles can smell the panic on him.

 

_ “Looking for me McCall? I’m right here”  _ Jacksons seriously beyond creepy voice says _ “So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?”  _ Stiles watches his best friend as Jackson talks seeing the wolf get angrier and angrier and smelling the frustration on him.

 

_ “Yes”  _ Scott growls and Stiles rolls his eyes, seriously not obvious at all.

 

_ “I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you?”  _ Stiles watches as his friends hands start shaking at Jackson’s words, oh this isn’t good _ “And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her.”  _ Scotts hand starts crushing his water bottle and Stiles looks around fretting, oh god he so hopes Scott doesn’t lose control here _ “And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body.” _

 

_ “Scott, Cmon.”  _ Stiles implores his friend trying to get him to calm down, though he can’t help feeling a little angry at Jackson as well he has more control then the wolf  _ “You can’t let him do this. You can’t let him have this kind of power over you, ok? Besides Allison doesn’t seem like the type to go for douchebags” _

 

_ “I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do,”  _ Scott's hands start violently shaking the tray with his food  _ “and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott. When she's screaming my name?”  _ Scott breaks the tray in anger drawing the attention of the rest of the cafeteria including Allison and Stiles smiles awkwardly at the attention and nods to the onlookers until they look away.

 

Scott however seems to be only focused on one thing and when Stiles follows his gaze he finds Jackson grinning smugly.

 

_ “Right”  _ Stiles mutters and he stands up drawing the wolf’s attention to him.

 

_ “What are you doing?”  _ Scott asks with his confused puppy face.

 

_ “I’m going to talk to Allison”  _ the vampire states nodding over to where she’s sitting  _ “You know inquire about the necklace and all”  _ he shrugs  _ “You can listen in if you want” _

 

The teen walks over and moves so he is behind the girl getting her attention.

 

_ “Hey, uh, can I talk to you?”  _ he says with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head.

 

_ “Look I already told Scott-”  _ Allison begins sounding fed up.

 

_ “No, no, I know. It’s not about that!”  _ Stiles quickly reassures waving his hands back and forth in front of him  _ “Well sort of but not really? I just kinda wanted to know if we’re still ok? Even though Scott and you broke up, we’re still friends right? I mean, you’re actually pretty awesome it’d be a shame to miss out on your friendship just cause of this!” _

 

_ “Oh”  _ Allison says surprised then gives him a pleased smile  _ “Yeah! I can work with that, we’re cool. I mean you aren’t the one who left us alone to fight some unknown murderer” _

 

_ “Right”  _ Stiles says slowly glancing over at the wolf quickly  _ “Yeah”  _ he rubs the back of his head  _ “In that case there is something I’ve been wondering about” _

 

_ “What?”  _ Allison inquires with a sincerely curious look on her face.

 

_ “That necklace you’ve been wearing recently”  _ he glances at her neck which is absent of the necklace  _ “Though apparently not right now, where is it from? It has a pretty interesting design” _

 

_ “Oh!”  _ Allison says her hand automatically shooting to where the necklace usually hangs  _ “Yeah, my Aunt Kate gave it to me for my birthday it’s some kind of family heirloom or something” _

 

_ “Yeah? I mean I know it must be important but can you let me see it sometime? Just to get a closer look at it?”  _ Stiles asks hoping that not too much interest or eagerness shows so not to make her suspicious.

 

_ “Yeah, sure”  _ Allison agrees easily  _ “It’s not actually on me at the moment though, I left it at home but I can get it to you tomorrow maybe? As long as you promise to be gentle!” _

 

_ “Yeah of course!”  _ Stiles enthuses with a big grin  _ “Sounds good! I promise I won’t even make the tiniest of scratches! See you tomorrow!” _

 

With that Stiles nods to the rest of Lydia’s clique sitting around Allison and backs up with one last wave at Allison who returns it with a smile before going back to where Scott is sitting sulking.

 

_ “Dude what’s up?”  _ Stiles questions him with a concerned look  _ “I got her to agree to give me the necklace” _

 

_ “She’ll talk to you but not me”  _ Scott mutters broodily and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

_ “Well I’m not the one who had a break up with her recently”  _ he points out, the duh implied in his voice.

 

Scott just growls lowly and Stiles throws up his hands in exasperation, so much for a simple  _ ‘Thank you and good job on getting a way to get the necklace Stiles’ _ . Whatever, the vampire decides to ignore his best friend if he’s just going to be in a shitty mood and he gets his phone to text Derek.

 

_ Stiles: Hey, so Allison says she’ll let me see the necklace tomorrow _

 

_ Derek: Good job. But unfortunately we need that necklace as soon as possible, we need to find the Alpha tonight. _

 

_ Stiles: Well atleast you said good job unlike a certain wolf next to me, all that hard work… I have a plan “B” I’ll tell you about it when I get home _

 

_ Derek: Ok. See you then. _

 

Stiles glances over at his best friend who still seems in no mood to talk and sighs as he eats his lunch in silence.

 

\------------

 

When Stiles goes into his room after school Derek is already there waiting for him.

 

_ “Have you seriously just been here waiting for me?”  _ Stiles questions with a raised brow and an amused smile  _ “That’s kind of cute, like those dogs who wait by the door for their owners to get home in order to greet them with wagging tails”  _ he looks down pointedly towards the wolf’s butt  _ “I can practically see the wagging tail”  _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek rolls his eyes  _ “I am not a dog” _

 

_ “What?!”  _ Stiles exclaims faking a scandalized expression  _ “Are you sure?!” _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek growls.

 

It is then that the sheriff appears in the door.

 

_ “Hey, Stiles! Derek!”  _ He calls to the two.

 

_ “Yo dad”  _ Stiles replies walking over to the elder vampire.

 

_ “Listen”  _ the sheriff glances over at Derek but keeps most of his attention on his son  _ “I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game.” _

 

_ “My first game..”  _ Stiles repeats slowly  _ “Gosh, great, awesome. Uh, good” _

 

_ “I’m very happy for you”  _ the sheriff gives his son a proud smile  _ “And I’m really proud of you” _

 

_ “Well, I mean”  _ Stiles rubs his head  _ “I could of made it to first line anytime if I wanted to this really isn’t that special, I only joined for Scott anyway” _

 

_ “Still”  _ he pulls his son into a hug  _ “I’m very proud and not just of the lacrosse thing” _

 

_ “Thanks dad”  _ Stiles says when they pull away and the sheriff gives him a warm smile.

 

_ “See ya there”  _ he says and he waves to Derek before leaving.

 

Stiles turns back to the wolf when his dad is gone to find him standing there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

 

_ “Right”  _ Stiles says loudly clapping his hands together drawing the wolf out of his awkward moment  _ “Plan B!” _

 

_ “Which is?”  _ the wolf asks drawing closer with a raised brow.

 

_ “Well, the night we were trapped in the school”  _ Stiles begins a he moves to sit at his desk chair facing the wolf  _ “Scott sent a text to Allison asking him to meet him there” _

 

_ “So?” _

 

_ “So it wasn’t Scott”  _ Stiles points out.

 

_ “Well, can you find out who sent it?”  _ Derek asks.

 

_ “No”  _ Stiles says turning to his laptop  _ “But I think I know somebody who can” _

 

\------------

 

Stiles contacts Danny asking him to come over for lab work before the game and when the teen gets there the vampire brings him to his room and sits down.

 

_ “Sooo Danny”  _ Stiles drawls “ _ Do you think you can trace a text for me? There’s this text Allison got and we have no idea who it’s from sooo you know can you maybe do us this huge favor” _

 

_ “You want me to do what?”  _ Danny exclaims turning to Stiles.

 

_ “Trace a text” _

 

_ “I came here to do lab work”  _ Danny states  _ “That’s what lab partners do” _

 

_ “And we will. Once you trace the text”  _ Stiles says gesturing and getting louder at the last few words.

 

_ “And what makes you think I know how?”  _ Danny asks exasperated.

 

_ “I looked up your arrest report”  _ Stiles admits.

 

_ “I was thirteen”  _ the other teen explains  _ “They dropped the charges” _

 

Stiles makes a ‘whatever’ gesture and noise.

 

_ “No! We’re going labwork!” _

 

The vampire groans as Danny sits next to him before bringing their work up on the laptop. At that moment Derek pops his head in and Stiles can smell the curiosity on him, he can also smell the interest from Danny when he sees the other which gives him an idea, he really hopes Derek doesn’t get too mad.

 

_ “Heeey”  _ Stiles drawls turning to the wolf who raises a questioning brow at him  _ “Can you get us a drink or something?”  _ He asks batting his lashes and looking at him pointedly.

 

_ “Uh”  _ Derek blinks at him with his brows furrowed in confusion  _ “Sure” _

 

_ “Who is that?”  _ Danny asks still staring at the empty doorframe Derek was in.

 

_ “My cousin”  _ Stiles says working on the laptop again  _ “Miguel” _

 

At that moment Derek walks back in with some glasses of water and when he goes to hand them over Stiles “accidentally” loses hold on his and spills it all over the wolf who glares at him with a quiet growl.

 

_ “Oh wow! My bad, clumsy me! I’m so sorry!”  _ Stiles lies  _ “Why don’t you go borrow one of my shirts”  _ he says looking at his dresser pointedly.

 

Derek shoots him a bewildered look but does as he is told and starts going through the vampires dresser while said vampire turns back to the laptop. Stiles can’t help but take a peek backwards when he hears the wolf’s shirt coming off and he quickly looks up and down taking note of the triskelion tattoo he never really noticed the last few times he say the wolf shirtless before turning to Danny who is staring at Derek reeking of interest. Stiles suppresses a smirk.

 

_ “So anyway,”  _ he says like there isn’t a really hot half naked man going through his clothes  _ “I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text so we should probably-” _

 

_ “Um, Stiles”  _ Derek interrupts and Stiles turns to him just barely stopping himself from flashing his eyes at the wolf in irritation.

 

_ “What?”  _ He snaps glaring at the man.

 

_ “This”  _ Derek hold up a shirt  _ “No fit” _

 

_ “Then try something else on”  _ he says still glaring at the man who seems surprised at his hostility, yeah ok it is a bit uncalled for but he hated being interrupted while talking.

 

_ “Sorry”  _ Stiles lies to Danny but the teen is too focused on Derek and Stiles between the wolf and Danny internally smirking, and definitely not a bit jealous and territorial of the wolf nope, not at all. 

 

Danny looks away quickly when he notices Stiles noticing his interest.

 

_ “Wha- Hey. That one looks pretty good huh”  _ Stiles says when Derek puts on a orange and blue striped shirt and he smacks the other teens arm and points  _ “What do you think Danny?” _

 

_ “Huh?” _

 

_ “The shirt”  _ Stiles can smell Derek starting to get a bit mad.

 

_ “It’s not his color”  _ Danny says shooting quick shy glances at the wolf.

 

Derek pulls the shirt off roughly as the two teens get back to the laptop and Stiles leans over to Danny.

 

_ “You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?”  _ Stiles says to the teen ignoring the mad werewolf behind him.

 

_ “You’re a horrible person”  _ Danny says back.

 

_ “I know, it keeps me awake at night”  _ Stiles sasses  _ “Anyway, about that text” _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek growls out loudly  _ “None of these fit”  _

 

Danny seems to come to a decision at that as he turns to the laptop.

 

_ “I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.”  _ He states already getting to work on the laptop.

 

Stiles throws his arms up in victory disguising it as a stretch then happily gives Danny the information he needs. Stiles watches the teen work and at some point Derek comes over as well with a dark grey t-shirt on and watches as well. Finally Danny sighs and turns the laptop towards the two.

 

_ “There. The text was sent from a computer”  _ the teen taps the screen  _ “This one” _

 

_ “Registered to that account name?”  _ Derek asks getting a nod from Danny.

 

_ “No, no, no, no”  _ Stiles exclaims when he reads the name  _ “That can’t be right!” _

 

On the screen is the name Melissa McCall.

 

\------------

 

Later that night Stiles is parked outside of the hospital in his jeep with Derek in the passenger seat when he gets a picture text and a call from Scott. When he answers the phone Scott immediately starts talking.

 

_ “Did you get the picture”  _ Scott’s voice asks.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles says bobbing his head up and down even though Scott can’t see him  _ “I did, and it looks just like the drawing” _

 

  
Derek hold his hand out and Stiles passes it to him.

 

“ _ Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something.” _

 

_ “No, no, the thing's flat.”  _ Stiles hears from the phone “ _ And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line.” _

 

Derek gives the phone back and Stiles brings it back to his ear as he hears the coaches muffled voice ask Scott where he is.

 

_ “Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.” _

 

_ “I know”  _ Stiles snaps  _ “Look if you just, if you see my dad can you tell him.. Tell him I’m going to be there”  _ he sees Derek turn to to him from the corner of his eye with a brow raised  _ “I’ll just be a little bit late, ok?”  _ Scott agrees  _ “Alright, thanks” _

 

The vampire hangs up and turns to the wolf who is looking at him with a slightly concerned look.

 

_ “You’re not going to make it”  _ he states and Stiles sighs.

 

_ “I know” _

 

_ “And you didn’t tell him about his mom either”  _ Derek points out.

 

_ “Not till we find out the truth”  _ Stiles replies.

 

The two sit in the car in silence for a bit before Derek gestures to the hospital with his head.

 

_ “Go on”  _ he says softly and Stiles get’s out to head into the hospital alone.

 

\------------

 

After searching all over the hospital, even using his senses to try and track her, Stiles can’t find Melissa anywhere. It’s a bit strange since he thought Melissa had a night shift tonight and Scott didn’t say anything about her going to his game but with all the scents around he can’t properly track her so maybe he just missed her? Actually the hospital is suspiciously empty. He calls Derek after a while of looking around and no mama McCall.

 

_ “I can’t find her”  _ Stiles says the moment Derek picks up.

 

_ “What.”  _ Derek states, yeah states it’s not even a question omfg.

 

_ “Yeah, I said I can’t find her”  _ he says rolling his eyes while continuing to look around the too quiet hospital.

 

_ “Look ask for Jennifer”  _ Derek says  _ “She’s been looking after my uncle” _

 

Stiles sees Peter Hales room up ahead and goes over to look inside, empty. Like the rest of the damn hospital it’s empty, oh my god.

 

_ “Yeah, Well he’s not here either”  _ the vampire says into the phone.

 

_ “What!”  _ Derek’s disbelieving voice says.

 

_ “He’s not here. He’s gone, Derek”  _

 

_ “Stiles get out of there right now!”  _ Derek shouts after a pause  _ “It’s him! He’s the Alpha, get out!” _

 

Stiles lowers the phone away from his ear and backs up but as he turns to leave Peter is there.

 

_ “You must be Stiles”  _ Peter says and Stiles starts backing off.

 

He so is not able to fight an alpha even if he can beat the shit out of a beta. He turns to run but as he does so Peter’s nurse Jennifer steps in his way.

 

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ She asks as Stiles stops  _ “Visiting hours are over” _

 

_ “You”  _ Stiles points at the nurse then turns and points at Peter  _ “And him.”  _ He turns back to the nurse  _ “So you’re the one who- oh my”  _ he takes a deep breath letting the nurses scent in as he does so, human  _ “Look”  _ he says to the nurse aware of the alpha coming towards him  _ “I don’t want to hurt you so can you please just move”  _

 

The nurse laughs and is just about to reply when Derek comes out of seemingly nowhere and hits her in the face knocking her unconscious.

 

_ “That’s not nice”  _ Peter scolds in a sickly sweet tone  _ “she’s my nurse” _

 

_ “She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people”  _ Derek retorts then spares a quick glance at Stiles  _ “Get out of the way”  _

 

_ “Excuse me!”  _ Stiles says offended, he is not a weak human hell he can probably beat this wolf’s beta ass if he wanted to he will not be treated as weak, but the wolf's pay him no attention too focused on each other.

 

_ “You think I killed Laura on purpose?”  _ Peter asks now moving to Derek instead of Stiles  _ “My own family?” _

 

Stiles feels anger start shimmering in him, how dare these two just dismiss him like he isn’t even a threat, he can get why Peter would, he probably made the same mistake of assuming he’s human as Derek did at first but Derek should know better!

 

Derek roars at Peters words and leaps around Stiles who still hasn’t moved and onto Peter who grabs him and throws him against the wall. Stiles backs away from the debri and turns to the alpha wolf who stupidly has his back towards him as he stands over Derek. Stiles doesn’t help just yet still annoyed at Derek but he stays close so that he could. Peter grabs Derek by the throat and lifts him up.

 

_ “My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.”  _ Peter says as he drags Derek past Stiles and towards the nurse.

 

When he gets there he drops the wolf and kneels next to Jennifer. Stiles looks at the dropped wolf who’s struggling to get off the floor and lets his fangs extend before jumping at Peter and driving his fangs into his neck that he had foolishly left exposed to him.

 

At the first drop of blood that hits his tongue a barrage of memories and feeling assault him, he can feel the essence of the family man Peter used to be and the crazy psychopath he is now. He gets glimpses of Peter with a mate and children, playing basketball with Derek, running in the woods with his pack, and fire. He can taste and smell ash and feel burning.

 

All this happens in just a few seconds before Peter rips him off and throws him across the room where he lays dazed still trying to sort through the memories he just got. He can hear the muffled voice of Peter talking to Derek but it isn’t until he smells Derek's blood that he finally snaps out of his daze. He gets up and looks over to find Derek bleeding from his nose trying to hit Peter but getting blocked each time until Peter grabs his hand and bends forcing the wolf down. Stiles hisses and jumps in again this time lashing out at Peter with his fists instead of risking biting him again, he really wishes he had claws like werewolves do.

 

With the new opponent to pay attention to Peter lets go of his nephew who quickly joins the vampire in his attack. Together the vampire and wolf hold out longer against the alpha then they would alone but it doesn’t last and eventually they end up with Peter's claws pressed up against Stiles’s throat. Derek growls but soon stops when Peter tuts and presses his claws deeper into the vampire's throat drawing blood.

 

_ “I wouldn’t do that if I were you”  _ he singsongs.

 

Derek steps back and shifts back to fully human, claws, fangs, and eyes gone.

 

_ “There that’s a good boy”  _ Peter cooes sweetly before sighing  _ “I was going to wait, for dramatic flair. But.”  _ Peter pauses and Stiles tries to look at him but can’t without the claws driving into his throat too much so he is just stuck looking at Derek’s surprised face  _ “When you look this good why wait?’  _ Peter says reverently  _ “Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we are family”  _ the alpha implores drawing a snort from the vampire.

 

\------------

 

Derek does give the alpha a chance to explain, or more like Peter doesn’t give him a choice but to allow him to explain. So explain he did and despite Stiles’s protests, which Peter silenced by covering his mouth getting himself another bite from the vampire despite the effects the blood had on him, he got Derek to agree to work with him.

 

So now Stiles is in his house pacing the living room while waiting for the wolf to get home, honestly being left behind like that. Derek better have a good reason for this because Stiles knows the damn wolf wouldn’t willingly work with his sister's killer, uncle or not, unless he has a reason. The wolf might be impulsive but he isn’t dumb despite how he must seem so there is no way Peter convinced him with his sob story.

 

Stiles is still pacing when he finally hears the coming up to the house, he is able to tell from the sound of his steps and heartbeat that it is really Derek, and the vampire rushes to the door and yanks it open before Derek can. He glares into the man's surprised face turning around and stalking back into the house motioning for the wolf to follow him, which he does hesitantly. Stiles leads him to the living room before whirling on his not even bothering to mask his anger.

 

_ “Why the hell did you agree to work with him?!”  _ Stiles hisses out  _ “Because I know you didn’t buy his sob story and something tells me you have more of a reason then my being threatened so why?” _

 

_ “It gives me an in”  _ Derek explains  _ “Just follow a few orders and I get an in, a way to get to him and predict his movements. A way to get close enough to kill him” _

 

Stiles snorts but accepts the answer, the wolf's heart beat stayed steady the entire time he was talking and while risky he has to admit having an inside man to the alpha can be an advantage.

 

_ “Fine”  _ he hisses, he might accept this but he still has something else bothering him  _ “But! One more thing.”  _ He stalks up to the wolf and gets right in his face his eyes glowing red  _ “Don’t you ever tell me to get out of the way or dismiss me as weak again! I can probably beat your ass across the country and back and don’t you forget it!”  _ Derek nods his eyes wide and Stiles smiles letting all his anger rush out of him  _ “Well now that that’s settled!”  _

 

Stiles grabs Derek's hand and pulls the wolf with him as he heads up the stairs, first he pushes the wolf into the room that is now his and tells him to change into his sleep clothes while he does so as well. After they are both changed Stiles once again drags the wolf this time into his own room.

 

The vampire climbs into his bed and pulls the wolf with him ignoring the others protests, Derek just found out his uncle killed his sister and is a psychopath there is no way he doesn’t need comforting. When they are both settled in and Derek has given up his protests Stiles rests his hand on the back of the wolf's head and pulls him in so that he is nestled into the vampire's neck. While the wolf allows him to move him Stiles can feel the tension in the man as he wraps his arms around him and hooks his chin on top of his head. The vampire rubs the others back slowly feeling the wolf relaxing under his touch.

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek whispers and said teen shushes him.

 

_ “Just let me do this for you, ok?”  _ Stiles soothes gently.

 

He feels the wolf nod against his neck and the others arms come to wrap back around him and he pulls away just long enough to kiss the top of his head before settling his head back where it was.He feels the wolf shudder against him at this action and he pulls the wolf even closer who clings back at him nuzzling further into the teens neck. The shudders don’t stop so Stiles takes to rubbing the man's back gently while humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

 

The vampires actions seem to slowly calm the wolf down and after a while he is no longer shuddering and is lying relaxed in Stiles’s arms.

 

The teen makes a sound of protest but doesn’t stop him when Derek starts pulling away but instead of pulling away completely like Stiles thought he would there are soft lips pressed against his own in a quick chaste kiss. Finally Stiles thinks as he presses back, having been waiting and hinting at this since the night at the school, but all too soon in his opinion they are gone. He can’t bring himself to care however when the wolf just nuzzles back into his neck. He guesses they can talk about this later, in the morning after a good night's sleep.

 

\------------

 

Derek wakes up the next morning surrounded by warmth, warmth that he happily cuddles into. It isn’t long however before his brain wakes up enough for him to remember where he is, more importantly enough for him to remember what he dared to do the night before in his moment of weakness. He tenses and looks up at the teen who’s holding him’s sleeping face. That was not supposed to happen, what was he thinking daring to kiss the vampire like that. As if he had any right to do so, as if he deserved to kiss him after what he did to his family.

 

Derek starts to pull away but the still sleeping teen just pulls him back with a sleepy sound of protest. Not wanting to wake his mate the wolf lies stiffly in the others arms.

 

It doesn’t take too long for the teen to start stirring. He squeezes Derek closer to him as he yawns then rubs his cheek on the top of the wolf’s head before pulling back to give him a sleepy smile.

 

_ “Morning”  _ he slurs out.

 

With Stiles now awake Derek pulls away from the teen, this time the teen allows him to though not without protest, and the wolf moves to sit stiffly at the edge of the bed facing away from his mate.

 

_ “Derek?”  _ The teen questions sounding much more awake now and Derek feels the bed shift before a hand is placed on his arm the thumb starting to rub soothing circles.

 

_ “I’m sorry”  _ the thumb stops but the hand isn’t removed  _ “I shouldn’t of done that”  _ the hand tenses but still isn’t removed.

 

_ “Kissing me?”  _ Stiles asks quietly and Derek nods refusing to meet his mate's eyes even though he can see the teen trying to get him to look at him  _ “Do you regret it?”  _ Stiles sounds so small as he asks this and Derek finally looks at him to find a blank mask staring back.

 

_ “I-”  _ Derek can say yes, he can say yes and that would be that. Stiles wouldn’t let him back out of this if he says no but he knows saying yes would be a lie, a lie that Stiles would catch, he can’t lie to his mate  _ “No. I don’t regret it, I just”  _ he looks down at his lap and whispers in a voice so soft Stiles wouldn’t hear it if he was human  _ “I don’t deserve that with you” _

 

Stiles’s big strong hands cup his face and force him to meet his mates now glowing red eyes, there is anger shining there.

 

_ “That is complete bullshit!”  _ The vampire hisses out  _ “First off, that is not for you to decide! I am the one who decides if someone deserves me! Secondly, you most definitely deserve me and I should slap you for even suggesting you don’t!” _

 

His mate’s hand moves to grip the nape of his neck and he suddenly finds himself pulled forward so that their noses are touching and he can feel the teen’s breath over his lips. He whines and lowers his eyes away from the glowing red of his mates, this time in submission.

 

_ “Do you want this?”  _ Stiles whispers the words pushing more air onto the wolf’s lips making his wolf scratch and whine.

 

_ “The answer to that should be obvious”  _ Derek says quietly his wolf whining in his head for his mate.

 

_ “I need you to use your words Derek”  _ Stiles says a bit more sharply  _ “Do you want this?” _

 

_ “Yes”  _ Derek whines  _ “God yes” _

 

Stiles tilts his head and moves closer but still doesn’t close the gap between them and Derek doesn’t dare do so himself despite how much he and his wolf wants to.

 

_ “Can I?”  _ Stiles asks gently and Derek nods his heart filling with warm fondness for this wonderful teen.

 

_ “Yes”  _ he whispers.

 

With that Stiles’s lips finally meet his own, while last night's kiss was soft and hesitant this one is firm and demanding and Derek easily submits to his mate as he kisses back. The other’s hands move so they are gripping the wolf’s hair and he lets his mate angle his head to his liking, gasping as the new angle deepens the kiss.

 

All too soon Stiles is pulling away and Derek chases after his lips feeling the amused smile on the teens lips against his own before they are kissing again. Derek loses in his mates kiss and intoxicating scent, when Stiles traces his bottom lip with his tongue he immediately opens up their tongues entwining. 

 

Stiles once again pulls away but this time when Derek tries to chase him with a whine he puts a hand on his chest to hold him back.

 

_ “Now, now”  _ Stiles tuts and Derek opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them in the first place, to see his mate’s smiling face  _ “Patience, there’s time for that later”  _ the vampire mock scolds.

 

Derek rumbles happily at the implication of being able to continue doing this and Stiles chuckles.

 

_ “Jesus christ”  _ Stiles mutters amusement in his voice  _ “You're like a cat, aren’t dogs and cats supposed to be enemies?” _

 

_ “I’m not a cat”  _ Derek growls but with no real heat behind it  _ “And I’m not a dog either” _

 

_ “Well that’s good”  _ Stiles drawls between chuckles as he scratches his fingers in the wolf’s hair, he can’t help but rumble at the pleasant sensation drawing a grin from the vampire  _ “Because if you were either what I just did would be beastiality”  _ the vampire tilts his head with a mock thoughtful look mischief shining in his eyes  _ “Though I guess some can argue that it is still considered beastiality”  _

 

Derek growls at the teen who snickers at his own joke.

 

_ “I am not an animal” _

 

_ “I know”  _ Stiles says sincerely beaming at the wolf before glancing at the clock and frowning  _ “As much as I’d rather stay here and continue this I need to get ready for school”  _ Derek feels like he’s been doused in cold water, school, jesus this boy is only 16, what the hell is he thinking doing this? Stiles seems to notice his mood change for he cups his face and says gently  _ “No, no, none of that. C’mon we were doing so well! Whatever is bothering you we’ll talk about it when I get home ok? Because something tells me it isn’t the same thing we’ve already covered”  _ Stiles suddenly looks shy looking at him through his lashes  _ “That is unless you changed your mind? I mean do you even want to be with me or? Oh gosh”  _ Stiles lets go and starts flailing  _ “I’ve gone and assumed stuff haven’t I. Do you even want a relationship with me or what?”  _ He visibly calms himself down before continuing  _ “Do you want to be with me? Like boyfriends or whatever?”  _

 

_ “I-”  _ Derek blinks at the vampire surprised  _ “Yes, that is if you want to?” _

 

_ “Yeah!”  _ Stiles beams at him and that smile washes away Derek's worries, at least for now  he isn’t stupid enough to think they won’t come back later.

 

Stiles hops up and with one last peck on Derek's lips he leaves the room to shower then get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is friggin fierce! I honestly think Stiles is a BAMF who would make a natural alpha and dom and so I write him as such! I have never written a kiss scene before sooo idk if I did well or not!! Betas? Title suggestions? Feedback is always appreciated and gives me life!!!
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related.


	9. Welp you can't always have fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate, torture, fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could of just decided to change this part so Derek doesn't have to get tortured but I can't just leave you guys with all the fluff from last time and no angst!

Stiles goes to school that day with a goofy smile and a skip in his step, he doesn’t pay attention to any looks he gets or raised eyebrows at his more cheerful than usual mood as he makes his way to his class. He practically skips to his seat before plopping down with a big grin and leaning to Scott in front of him who’s already turned to give him a questioning look.

 

_ “What’s up?”  _ Scott questions tilting his head, like a puppy, gosh being an actual pup now suits him.

 

_ “What no good morning?”  _ Stiles replies  _ “Cause this is. A good morning I mean. A great morning in fact! You know how Derek is living with me and all?” _

 

_ “About that”  _ Scott says seriously  _ “I think you should stop letting him stay with you”  _ Stiles’s smile falls his brows furrowing together in confusion.

 

_ “What?”  _ He exclaims incredulously  _ “Dude, why?”  _

 

_ “He’s working for the alpha”  _ Scott whispered leaning closer to the vampire  _ “He approached me last night with the alpha, who is apparently his uncle by the way!” _

 

_ “Scott”  _ Stiles interrupted with a sigh of relief, he forgot all about Derek’s plan to work with Peter  _ “I know ok. He isn’t actually seriously working for him he’s just getting close so he can get an inside on his plans and be one step ahead of him” _

 

_ “Did he tell you that?”  _ Scott says suspiciously.

 

_ “Yes he did actually”  _ the vampire huffs out annoyed at Scott being suspicious of his new boyfriend, even if Scott doesn’t know that yet and has good reason to be suspicious.

 

_ “He might of been lying”  _ Scott points out earning himself an eye roll.

 

_ “I would be able to tell if he was lying”  _ Stiles says  _ “Heartbeat, remember? Derek is on our side.” _

 

_ “Ok if you say so”  _ the wolf says slowly  _ “What was that good news you wanted to tell me?” _

 

_ “Right!”  _ Stiles sits up the goofy grin coming back  _ “I kissed Derek! Actually he kissed me first, anyway we kissed!”  _ Stiles is practically bouncing in his chair in excitement  _ “And now we’re a thing, like boyfriends thing!” _

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Scott ventures cautiously  _ “I know you said he’s on our side but be careful. I’m not saying I’m not happy for you because I am just be careful” _

 

Stiles rolls his eyes at his best friend but says he’ll try to be careful anyway.

 

\------------

 

After school Scott gets Stiles to follow Jackson around, something that the vampire personally thinks is incredibly creepy and unnecessary but he does so anyway. He spends the time following Jackson bored out of his mind and wishing he was anywhere else, like with Derek for one, but when Jackson breaks down and gets cornered by Papa Argent he figures it’s at least a little worth it.

 

Stiles drives up stopping his car right by the broken down porsche no doubt saving the jerk from whatever the hunter wants with him drawing the attention of the two.

 

_ “Yo”  _ Scott says out the open the same time Stiles yells out  _ “What’s up?”  _ With a fake grin on his face.  _ “Is everything ok?”  _ Scott continues.

 

_ “Hey Scott”  _ Papa Argent replies  _ “Your friend here was having car trouble, we’re just taking a look” _

 

Stiles makes a thoughtful noise as Scott replies to the hunter  _ “There’s a shop down the street. I’m sure they have a tow truck” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles plays along  _ “You wanna ride?” _

 

Scott opens the passenger door for Jackson letting it swing open invitingly.

 

_ “Hey, c’mon Jackson.”  _ Stiles says when the teen hesitates  _ “You’re way too pretty to be out here all by yourself”  _

 

Jackson gives a small nod before starting to walk over to the open jeep. Scott climbs out so Jackson can get into the back but before the douche can get in Papa Argent calls out to them.

 

_ “Hey, boys!”  _ The hunter opens the porsche door and turns the key starting the car  _ “Told you I knew a few things about cars”  _

 

The teens watch the hunter as he gets in his own car and drives away before the vampire gets out of the jeep and soon after the wolf closes the open passenger door.

 

_ “What are you following me now?”  _ Stiles hears Jackson ask as he comes around the Jeep to join the two.

 

_ “Yes, you stupid freaking idiot.”  _ Scott retorts _ “You almost gave away everything right there!” _

 

_ “What are you talking about?” _

 

_ “He thinks you’re the second beta!”  _ Scott yells, Stiles just stands back and lets these two hash it out.

 

_ “What?”  _ Jackson says clearly confused.

 

_ “He thinks you’re me!”  _ Scott yells before turning around hitting the Jeep.

 

_ “Dude”  _ Stiles says gesturing at him  _ “My Jeep” _

 

_ “I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!”  _ Scott continues ignoring his best friend _ “Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!” _

 

Scott goes back to hit the Jeep and Stiles leaps forward and leads him away before he can while saying.

 

_ “OK, how about we just step away from Stiles’s Jeep” _

 

_ “This is your problem, not mine, okay?”  _ Jackson says heatedly when Stiles brings the wolf back over to him _ “I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault.”  _ Jackson pushes Scott into the Jeep as he says the last bit causing Stiles to throw his hands up.

 

_ “Can we stop hitting my Jeep?”  _ He exclaims and when Scott goes to push the human back he gets between them and pulls them apart flashing his red eyes at both of them  _ “Alright! Yo, guys, stop! Alright?” _

 

Jackson shoots Stiles a surprised look at the red eyes but his attention is soon drawn back to Scott.

 

_ “When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you.”  _ Scott says glaring at him  _  “I can't protect anyone.” _

 

_ “You know now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself.” _

 

_ “No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse.” _

 

_ “Oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!”  _ Scott exclaims loudly and Jackson rolls his eyes _ “And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life.” _

 

_ “It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche.” _

 

Jackson turns to walk away but seems to think better of it as he turns back to face Stiles this time.

 

_ “Are you a werewolf too?”  _ He questions bluntly earning himself a snort from the vampire.

 

_ “No”  _ Stiles snickers to himself  _ “You won’t find me howling at the moon and sniffing people's butts thank you very much” _

 

_ “What are you then?”  _ Jackson ploys on ignoring the second part of that.

 

_ “An abominable snowman”  _ Stiles snarks and rolls his eyes  _ “None of your business. Now are you going to just stand there because we’re leaving” _

 

With that Stiles gets back into his Jeep Scott following his lead and drives off when they are both buckled in.

 

\------------

 

When Stiles gets home later that night his father is the only one home, Derek’s scent seems fresh enough that he must of just missed the wolf though. His father is sitting in the dining room with case files spread out in front of him when Stiles walks in. He plops himself at a seat at the table and reaches towards one of the files.

 

_ “Any leads?”  _ He asks as he reaches just to get his hand hit away by his dad.

 

_ “You know I can’t discuss that with you”  _ the sheriff says giving his son a disapproving look.

 

_ “Aw c’mon dad”  _ the teen whines  _ “I have an invested interest in this specific case, remember?” _

 

_ “Hmm”  _ the sheriff gives him a thoughtful look before passing a file with the victims in it over and explaining when Stiles starts looking them over  _ “See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.” _

 

_ “ ‘Terminated under suspicion of fraud’ ”  _ Stiles reads from the file.

 

_ “Exactly” _

 

_ “Who else?”  _ The younger vampire asks.

 

_ “The video store clerk who got his throat slashed”  _ the sheriff goes on  _ “He’s a convicted felon, history of arson” _

 

_ “What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?” _

 

_ “Priors all over their records including..” _

 

_ “Arson”  _ Stiles finishes for his father looking thoughtful before saying under his breath  _ “So maybe they all had something to do with the fire” _

 

Stiles leaves his father with the files and goes up to his room thinking what he just heard over, it makes sense, I mean of course Peter would be feeling a bit angry over the fire that killed his pack and put him in a coma.

 

\------------

 

In the lacrosse locker room Jackson is working out with his ipod blaring music when the music is suddenly turned off and Jackson drops the dumbbells he was lifting.

 

_ “What the hell”  _ He yells as he gets up and goes around to try and see who turned off his music  _ “Hey!”  _ He shouts at the figure sitting next to his ipod.

 

_ “I like your taste in music”  _ the figure says  _ “I haven’t heard this one”  _ a hand holds up the ipod before setting it back in the speakers  _ “In a long time” _

 

The figure turns as the music starts playing to reveal Derek and Jackson backs up and grabs a lacrosse stick sitting nearby.

 

_ “I’m not scared of you”  _ he says but his scent gives him away.

 

Derek gets up and starts walking over to the human who once again states how unafraid he is, even though he smells terrified.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Derek says as he gets close to him  _ “You are. I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us.” _

 

\------------

 

Stiles later is sitting in his jeep tailing a car after getting a call from Scott talking about Peter taking Melissa out on a date. He takes his chance when the car pulls over to ram it from behind after multiple insistences from Scott to do something about this. Meanwhile Scott has left the car to go hide beforehand so his mother wouldn’t catch him.

 

He watches Melissa get out of the passenger side of the car and yell at him and he leaps out of his Jeep.

 

_ “Mrs. McCall?”  _ He questions as if he didn’t already know she was in the car in front of him.

 

_ “Yes!”  _ Scott’s mom yells.

 

_ “Wow, this is just crazy”  _ Stiles says walking over to her  _ “What a coincidence, huh?” _

 

_ “Ha Ha”  _ the woman fake laughs crossing her arms and glaring at the vampire.

 

_ “I mean” _ Stiles goes on  _ “I don’t know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere!” _

 

_ “Came out of nowhere”  _ Melissa exclaims loudly  _ “We were parked on the side of the road Stiles!” _

 

_ “How crazy is that!”  _ Stiles exclaims throwing his arms out as Peter approaches them and Stiles gives him a quick fake smile as he goes on  _ “I mean, we should probably call the cops you know. Do like an accident report thing” _

 

_ “I don’t think that’s necessary”  _ Peter says quickly looking around.

 

_ “Are you sure?”  _ Stiles asks and starts rubbing his neck making a pained face  _ “I think I’m feeling a little whiplash” _

 

_ “Whiplash?!”  _ Melissa yells  _ “You hit us!” _

 

_ “I don’t know”  _ Stiles says continuing to rub his neck making pained sounds  _ “There’s definitely something wrong with my neck” _

 

He continues talking to Mama McCall but only pays her half an ear as he listens to Peter who walked away when he started talking about whiplash and is now talking quietly.

_ “I know you're there Scott and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart.”  _ Stiles huffs mentally at the idea of Scott getting credit for his idea _ “It's like that one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case.” _

Stiles looks over to where Scott was hiding to see him running down the street.

 

\------------

 

On the preserve Derek is approaching his burned down house with Jackson in tow, the smell of ash burns his nose but he ignores it. 

 

_ “This is it?”  _ Jackson questions as they stop and stare up at the house before Jackson turns back to look at the wolf  _ “This is the place” _

 

_ “Go ahead”  _ Derek prods with a nod, though he can’t quite meet the others eyes. He hates having to do this for the alpha but he said he’ll work with him and he can’t do what he needs to if Peter doesn’t trust him.

 

Jackson starts walking towards the door but turns back.

 

_ “Is it safe? I don’t want rafters falling on my head” _

 

_ “Go in” _

 

Jackson continues forward up the stairs and onto the porch that squeaks before looking back at Derek. The wolf nods and gestures at the house mentally rolling his eyes and urging the human to just hurry up and go already. Thankfully he does but stops AGAIN and looks back.

 

_ “What’s in here?”  _ He asks shakily.

 

_ “Everything you want”  _ Derek replies and Jackson turns back and walks forward.

 

Derek starts walking forward then and is right behind the teen when he opens the door. He reaches out and grips the others shoulder firmly.

 

_ “It’s going to be alright”  _ he soothes shaking the shoulder under his hand a bit  _ “Trust me” _

 

Jackson finally enters the house and Derek closes the door as the teen looks around.

 

_ “This house”  _ Jacksons voice draws the wolf's attention back to him  _ “It’s the same house” _

 

_ “What’d you say?”  _ Derek asks surprised.

 

_ “I've dreamt about this place.”  _ Jackson explains _ “I-I remember the staircase. I remember these walls. I remember, everything.” _

 

_ “You’ve been here?”  _ Jackson turns to look at him.

 

_ “No, never. I dreamt it”  _ Jackson looks at him a bit before realisation dawns on his face  _ “There’s no one else here.”  _ Derek steps forward and shakes his head  _ “And no one else coming?”  _

 

Derek shakes his head again as he continues to approach the teen allowing his claws to come out as he walks threateningly causing the teen to stumble back and fall on the stairs.

 

_ “No, no, no, please”  _ Jackson begs as Derek towers threateningly over him “ _ Please don't do this, okay? I'll shut up. I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I-I don't deserve it.” _

 

_ “I think you do”  _ Derek growls threateningly as his wolf whines in his head, he really isn’t any happier about this then Jackson is.

 

_ “No!”  _ Jackson stutters out with a whimper.

 

_ “Look around you!”  _ Derek yells _ “Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team.” _

 

_ “Excuse me”  _ Derek looks up to find Scott standing at the top of the stairs  _ “Co-Captain”  _

 

Scott jumps down shifting in mid air to land in front of Derek who shifts and roars at the newly turned beta.

 

_ “Move”  _ he growls.

 

_ “No”  _ Scott states.

 

_ “Fine, I’ll kill you too”  _ he snarls right before hearing the sound of an arrow and he gets down covering his eyes as he yells  _ “Cover your eyes” _

 

A bright light flashes as the arrow hits in the house right before bullets start raining down and Derek shuffles across the floor out of the way before looking up to find Scott bleeding from multiple chest wounds the wounds glowing blue with wolfsbane. Derek takes a second to think over his next move before pointing at the back door and yelling to Scott to leave. When the other wolf just sits there Derek looks around and waits for a slight break in the gunfire before running across over to Scott before hauling him up and pushing him towards the back door.

 

_ “Run!” _

 

After making sure Scott is gone Derek pulls open the front door and roars out at the hunters.

 

\------------

 

Later that same night Allison is led by her Aunt down a very creepy basement tunnel up to a door at the end.

 

_ “What is this place?”  _ She asks looking around.

 

_ “Let’s start with the basics”  _ Kate says turning to her niece with her hand on the door  _ “You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different” _

 

With that Kate slides open the door and walks in Allison following a lot slower trying to see into the dark room. She continues to walk forward wrapping her arms around herself as Kate stops behind something. It isn’t until Allison starts recognizing the dark shape as human that KAte flips on a light revealing a shirtless chained up Derek who roars at the sudden bright light and Allison gasps.

 

_ “Isn’t he beautiful?”  _ Kate asks as Allison stares at the sight in front of her horrified.

 

When Allison doesn’t reply Kate walks over to a machine connected to him with wires and starts turning some dials making electricity run through the wires as he screams in pain. She watches in horror as her loved Aunt tortures some man in front of her.

 

_ “What are you doing to him?”  _ She forces out through her shock  _ “Is that going to kill him?” _

 

Kate chuckles as she continues to shock him.

 

_ “Oh, come on kiddo. Don’t get all ethical on me now”  _ she says merrily.

 

_ “What is he?”  _ Allison questions.

 

_ “Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf”  _ Kate chuckles  _ “To me he’s just another dumb animal” _

 

Kate shocked the wolf once more before moving over to stand in front of him.

 

_ “Come here”  _ she says as she reaches up and pulls his lips back to show his fangs  _ “See these right here?”  _ Allison approaches slowly _ “Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?” _

 

_ “Is this a joke to you?”  _ Allison asks feeling disgust churn in her stomach for her Aunt.

 

_ “Sweetheart”  _ Kate says taking her hands away from the limp weak wolf’s mouth  _ “There are werewolves running around in the world. Everything’s a joke to me, how else do you think I stay sane?” _

 

_ “So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?”  _ Allison asks as her Aunt moves away from the wolf to turn off the light.

 

_ “There's actually three of them”  _ Kate explains leading Allison away and out of the room _ “Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly motherfuckers” _

 

Kate slides the door closed when they get out of the room and Allison turns to her when it’s shut fully.

 

_ “When were they going to tell me?”  _ She asks talking about her parents.

 

_ “They still haven’t decided if they are going to tell you” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “Let’s just say if you react badly when they find out. Not good”  _ Kate starts walking back down the tunnel and Allison follows after.

 

_ “What do you mean not good?” _

 

_ “They don’t think you can handle it”  _ Kate explains “T _ hey look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me, what I see. Natural talent.”  _ Kate stops and turns to her niece _ “Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance.” _

 

_ “What am I supposed to do now?”  _ Allison asks the huntress as they start walking again.

 

_ “Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part.” _

 

_ “What’s the next part?”  _ Kate turns to her with a smile.

 

_ “You’re going to help me catch the second beta”  _ she says before walking away leaving Allison behind to stare at her with a look of shock.

 

\------------

 

The next day Stiles goes to school worried, Derek didn’t come home last night and the vampire would much rather go out to try and find him then go to school. But he knows he can’t do that so he exits his Jeep and heads to the school entrance with his mind on his boyfriend when Scott catches up to him in front of the school.

 

_ “Stiles!”  _ He exclaims and the vampire catches the scent of panic on him as he turns and gives him a questioning look  _ “I went to the Hale house last night and I found Derek and Jackson and then hunters came and shot us, I got shot in the chest but Deaton took care of me. Apparently he isn’t just a vet but Stiles, Derek!” _

 

_ “Hold on. Hold on”  _ Stiles interrupts his friend and grips his shoulder  _ “Just breathe, ok?”  _ Stiles mimics breathing in and out until Scott calms down  _ “Now what was that about Derek” _

 

Scott hurriedly explains what happened last night and Stiles feels fear and dread sink into his stomach at hearing about the wolf running out into gunfire. That idiot!

 

_ “He ran out into gunfire?”  _ He questions weakly getting a hurried nod from his friend  _ “But, he, he’s not dead right?” _

 

_ “Argent’s plan was to use him to get to the alpha”  _ Scott explains shaking his head  _ “They’re not going to kill him” _

 

Stiles sighs out in relief and the two fall silent, silently agreeing to talk about this later in a way only best friends can do.

 

\------------

 

After school Stiles and Scott are in Scott’s room trying to find the wolf's phone while talking about what happened in more depth. While they are doing this in a room underground Kate is with Derek looking through his things.

 

_ “Come on, Derek. He killed your sister.”  _ She says as she pulls out his wallet and takes his money out of it pocketing it _ “Now, either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason, You're protecting him.”  _ She takes out his ID and walks over to him holding it up by his head while grabbing his chin _ “Look at that sour face.”  _ She lets go of his face lowers the ID _ “I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna”  _ She turns around and starts walking away _ “kick those people in the face?” _

 

_ “I can think of one”  _ he says glaring at the huntresses back.

 

_ “Promise?”  _ Kate says sweetly before turning around  _ “Cause if I thought you’d be that much fun, I’d let you go”  _ Kate goes back to his stuff and starts looking through his phone  _ “Nothing, nothing, nothing, god I hate this detective crap” _

 

_ “Are you going to torture me”  _ Derek says  _ “Or are you just going to talk me to death” _

 

Kate pauses before turning to him.

 

_ “Oh, sweetie, I don't”  _ Kate cooes sickenly sweet _ “I don't wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?” _

 

_ “Like the time you burned my family alive”  _ He growls out.

 

_ “No, I was thinking more about the”  _ She approaches him as she talks stopping in front of him _ “hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too.”  _ He lunges at her teeth bared the chains stopping him _ “I love how much you hate me.”  _ She chuckles leaning in close to him _ “Remember how this felt?” _

 

She bends down and licks up his navel getting a pissed off roar from the wolf, he feels disgusting and wrong where her tongue touches him. She just grins at him as he snaps his teeth soon growing tired from the electricity humming through his veins from the wires sapping his strength. 

 

_ “Mmmm”  _ Kate hums  _ “Sweetie I really don’t want to torture you”  _ the door to the room slides open and Kate turns to face it  _ “But he does”  _ she says as a man walks in.

  
Kate walks out leaving behind the man who cracks his knuckles threateningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson talking about the Porsche always seemed kinda personal to me. Like he's talking about something from his own life. Anywho I feel like John would be a lot more willing to tell Stiles about the case knowing his son is actually personally going to go against the Alpha, even though he might not be happy about the danger that puts him in. Title suggestions? I got one but idk if I wanna use that. Betas?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Without it I feel like I failed you guys and you have everything I stand for! Really feedback helps keep me motivated to do this!!!
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related.


	10. Bye Bye Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek rescued, alpha and kate death, beautiful beautiful deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!! Finally the end of season 1!

The next day despite wanting to spend the day looking for Derek Stiles goes to school since he knows that blindly searching isn’t going to help him. That doesn’t stop him from feeling like a bad boyfriend for going to school while Derek is probably being tortured and he feels distracted and restless all day in class. All day he’s gotten queries from concerned smelling teachers and some students asking him if he’s feeling well, saying he seems more restless and unfocused than usual.

 

He’s still like this when he enters the lacrosse locker room during the day, he’s glad he’s usually benched because he doesn’t think he can stand playing as he is now. As it is he’s distracted with his thoughts on his missing wolf when Scott comes up next to him making him jump.

 

_“They won’t let me go to the formal! I’m failing too many classes”_ Scott whines almost immediately causing Stiles to roll his eyes and give him a dirty look _“Sorry, I know you have your mind on other more important things but who’s going to look after Allison if I can’t go! She’s in danger with the Alpha running around and knowing her name!”_

 

_“It’s fine”_ Stiles sighs _“Why don’t I take her? As friends?”_

 

_“Yeah!”_ Scott gives his best friend a goofy grin _“You’d do that for me?”_

 

_“Of course!”_ Stiles replies waving his arm like it’s nothing _“We don’t need both of the people we like in trouble now do we”_

 

_“Thank you!”_ Scott gushes _“Don’t worry you’ll only have to be her ‘friend date’ until I get there”_

 

_“So you still plan on going?”_ The vampire asks _“Is that a good idea? Do you have a suit?”_

 

_“Not yet”_ the young wolf replies.

 

_“Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?”_ He presses.

 

_“No and no”_

 

_“So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.”_ He clarifies.

 

_“Yeah, you gonna help me?”_

 

_“Hell yeah!”_ Stiles throws his arm over his friend's shoulder and starts walking him away _“Now c’mon I have someone I need to ask about a dance”_

 

The two friends split up, Stiles heading over to talk to Allison at her locker and Scott going to eavesdrop nearby.

 

_“Hey!”_ Stiles greets as he approaches the girl _“I have a question, or more like a question followed by possible more question”_

 

_“Ok”_ Allison says with a slight amused smile _“What is it?”_

 

_“Do you have any formal plans?”_ Stiles asks.

 

_“Well I was hoping that I can try going with Scott, see if I can start forgiving him and all”_ Allison states with a slight frown _“Why?”_

 

_“Wellll”_ Stiles leads _“That is kind of what this is about”_ Allison looks at him questioningly _“You see Scott isn’t actually allowed to go to the formal so I was wondering if you would go with me”_

 

_“With you?”_ Allison blinks clearly surprised.

 

_“Yeah!”_ Stiles gives her a friendly smile _“As friends of course! I wouldn’t break the bro code with my friend, practically brother, by asking you as more than friends! And besides I’m already with someone he just doing do school dances”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah. I can do as friends”_ Allison gives him a sweet smile _“I didn’t know you were seeing someone, he you said?”_

 

_“Yeah”_ the vampire rubs the back of his head sheepishly _“It’s kind of new. If he could go with me I would take him but like I said he isn’t a school dance person”_ Stiles says this next part under his breath too quietly for Allison to hear _“He doesn’t even go to school anymore anyway even if he was available”_ he raises his voice back up to human level _“So what time should I pick you up?”_

 

\------------

 

Later that same day Kate Argent sits in a room underground listening to her voicemail while lounging on a chair.

 

_“Hey. It is me.”_ Her brother's voice comes from the phone _“I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now.”_

 

She grips the phone tight and breathes in and out in a sigh pressing the phone against her forehead.

 

_“Unfortunately Derek”_ She says to the wolf chained behind her _“If you’re not going to talk”_ she sets her phone on the table _“I’m just going to have to kill you, so say hi to your sister for me”_ She moves to touch the dial controlling the electrical charge going through the wolf's veins but stops before turning it _“You did tell her about me, didn’t you? The truth about the fire”_ Derek is silent behind her and she turns around to see him looking down and she smirks _“Or did you?”_ She gets up and starts walking towards the wolf with a mocking gasp before whispering _“Did you tell anybody?”_ Louder now _“Oh sweetie, that’s just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens!”_ She laughs quietly with a smug smile _“Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic?”_ She starts walking closer _“Is it ironic that you are inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack. Again.”_ She states mockingly _“Or just a little bit of history repeating”_ She turns around to start heading to the dial again but before she touches the dial a thought occurs to her and she taps her nail against one of the machines set up as she thinks _“History repeating..”_ She stops tapping and turns back to Derek walking to stand in front of the man _“It’s not Jackson is it? Oh no no no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but, he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott.”_

 

He looks up at her and his face tells her all she needs to know.

 

\------------

 

The next night Stiles pulls up to the dance with Allison in his passenger seat making light hearted small talk, Allison was dressed in a very pretty silvery dress that Stiles knows Scott is going to absolutely love when he sees.  The teen hops out of the car when the engine cuts off and hurries around to open the door for Allison, hey just because this isn’t n actual date doesn’t mean he can’t be polite.

 

_“Thank you”_ Allison says with a small smile as she climbs out.

 

_“No problem”_ Stiles replies nonchalantly with a returning smile.

 

He closes the door once she is out of the way and holds out his arm for her to take, escorting her into the dance when she does so.

 

The dance is in the gym which is decorated with draping fabrics and flashing lights as music plays from a band they apparently were able to splurge money to get. All in all it was kind of irritating to the vampires heightened senses but he can’t leave Allison alone when Peter might come after her, he only has to keep by her until Scott manages to sneak his way in anyway.

 

\------------

 

Later in the night Stiles finally passed Allison off to his best friend and is walking around the dance not wanting to leave when there can still be danger of a lurking alpha around, it’s better to have something so he doesn’t just mope over Derek's absence anyway. While walking around he spots Lydia sitting alone at a table, that’s strange didn’t she have Jackson to take her?

 

The vampire approaches the strawberry blonde who looks up at him with an unimpressed look.

 

_“Would you like to dance?”_ He asks politely, just because he has a new more requited focus for his crush doesn’t mean he still doesn’t care for the girl.

 

_“Pass”_ she dismisses him.

 

_“So you would rather just sit here alone?”_ He raises an eyebrow at the queen bee of the school.

 

_“I’m not interested in you that way”_ She replies sounding bored.

 

_“Neither am I”_ Stiles snorts _“In you, I mean not in myself. Though I wouldn’t say I’m very interested in myself that way either cause like that’s a bit.. Strange. But like I was asking as a friend I’m spoken for and all”_

 

Lydia raises an eyebrow at that running an assessing eye up and down him.

 

_“I haven’t heard anything about you seeing someone”_ She states as if it personally offends her that there is gossip in the school that she doesn’t know. Which might actually be true.

 

_“It’s still pretty new and he doesn’t go here. That’s not the point!”_ Stiles exclaims _“The point is that you should come dance with me! C’mon Lydia I know that somewhere in that cold lifeless exterior is an actual human soul! And while I’m over that crush and have moved on to something better and not to mention mutual during the stupid amount of years I liked you I’m probably the only one who paid attention enough to see just how smart you are! And that once you’re done pretending to be a nitwit, which is a terrible look on you by the way, you’ll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel prize”_

 

_“A fields medal”_ She says as she stands up.

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Nobel doesn’t have a prize for mathematics”_ Lydia points out _“The Fields Medals the one I’ll be winning”_

 

After saying that Lydia takes his hand and holds it up leading him onto the dance floor.

 

After a few songs pass with them dancing he notices that she is getting distracted and keeps looking around.

 

_“You ok?”_ He asks pulling away.

 

_“Just”_ she starts still looking around with a concerned look on her face _“Need to take a break”_

 

_“You mean you need to go find Jackson”_ the vampire states with a nod _“Go on. He is your date after all”_

 

Lydia hurries off.

 

\------------

 

Stiles stays for a bit longer but starts heading out soon after that figuring that he can atleast scope from outside, all these flashing lights and sounds are starting to get on his nerves he can’t believe Scott can be so chill in them with his new werewolf senses. As he’s heading out the door he sees Jackson just about to head back in.

 

_“Where the hell have you been?”_ Stiles asks approaching the jerk _“Did Lydia ever find you?”_ The human doesn’t answer and Stiles searches his face not liking what he sees _“What? What’s wrong?”_

 

_“I was out behind the school”_ Jackson finally manages to reply shakily _“and I, I was out”_

 

_“What happened?”_ Stiles asks when Jackson doesn’t finish his sentence _“Jackson. What did you do?”_

 

\------------

 

Stiles runs towards the lacrosse field seeing Lydia standing frozen in the middle as a shape that is obviously Peter approaches her.

 

_“Lydia!”_ He screams drawing her attention to him _“Run!”_

 

He runs as fast as he can but by the time he gets there even with his vampire speed Peter has already bit the girl and is hovering over her growling at the approaching vampire. He collapses to his knees nearby and hovers his hand out toward her breathing in the smell of her blood.

 

_“Don’t kill her”_ he practically begs, the absence of his crush not making him want to keep the girl safe any less _“Please”_

 

_“Of course not”_ Peter sooths, he isn’t buying that for a second _“Just tell me how to find Derek”_

 

_“W-what?”_ He stutters out.

 

_“Tell me how to find Derek”_ the alpha wolf clarifies slowly while stroking the girl's face with a claw.

 

_“I don’t know that!”_ He exclaims desperately, though he does have an idea he knows he’s enough of an adept at hiding his lies that Peter wouldn’t be able to tell _“How am I supposed to know that?!”_

 

_“Because you are the clever one, aren’t you?”_ Peter says _“And I don’t need to use my wolf senses to tell you are lying. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart”_

 

_“Look I don’t know, ok?”_ He continues trying to stick with this original lie not wanting to rat his boyfriend out _“I swear to god I have no idea”_

 

_“Tell me!”_ Peter roars out loudly not buying it for a second.

 

_“Ok look”_ Stiles struggles out feeling like a terrible traitor _“I think he knew”_

 

_“Knew what?”_ Peter growls dangerously.

 

_“Derek I think he knew he was going to be caught”_

 

_“By the Argents?”_ Peter asks softly, and creepily.

 

_“Yeah”_

 

_“And?”_

 

_“When they were shot, he and Scott”_ Stiles goes on to explain shakily _“I think he took Scott's phone”_

 

_“Why?”_ The alpha pushes.

 

_“They all have GPS now.”_ He expands _“So if he still has it and if it's still on, you can find him.”_

 

\------------

 

After informing Jackson on where Lydia is Peter practically kidnaps him and brings him to a car park where he then proceeds to threaten his way into getting the vampire to get into Scott's GPS before bending his keys and leaving the vampire behind.

 

After debating for a second he decides bending the keys back would just be a bit too much a hustle and he takes off at a run to to the hospital where he can check on Lydia and maybe get ingredients to make some self igniting molotov cocktails. Hospitals have chemicals he can use for that right?

 

When he gets to the hospital he has a talk with his dad where he learns that whoever set fire to the Hale house has a very distinct pendant. One that he bets matches the pendant Allison got from her Aunt.

 

When he finally goes to leave to the address given to him by the GPS he gets intercepted by Jackson. After a small debate he gets a ride off Jackson, he’s driving not that douche of course. But before they can head out to the preserve where Derek is being kept they get interrupted.

 

_“Boys”_ the voice of papa Argent calls out to them _“I was hoping you could tell me where Scott McCall is?”_

 

_“Scott McCall?”_ Stiles says uneasily glancing at the two goons behind the hunter _“Um, haven’t seen him since the dance.”_ He turns to the pale boy next to him _“Jackson, you”_

 

The hunter turns his attention to the other who just starts stuttering out nonsense things and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

_“Oh for the love of god”_ the vampire mutters.

 

The two are soon thrown into an examination room which is then locked by papa Argent.

 

_“Let’s try this again”_ the hunter says sternly.

 

The boys are very uncooperative and really testing the hunter's patience until the Argent finally has enough and he pushes the young vampire up against the door. Sometimes he really hates being seen as the weak link even though he plays his part as weak human perfectly.

 

_“Let me ask you a question Stiles”_ papa Argent grounds out threateningly, god is Stiles getting sick of being threatened today _“Have you ever seen a rabid dog”_

 

_“No”_ the vampire glares at the hunter holding him up _“I can put it on my to do list if you let me go”_ he sasses.

 

The hunter shakes him a little for his sass.

 

_“Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon.”_ Argent states _“Do you wanna know what happened?”_

 

_“Not really”_ Stiles isn’t going to let a little shake stop his mouth _“No offense to your storytelling skills”_

 

_“He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head.”_ He taps his finger against Stiles forehead causing the vampire to have to bite back a hiss _“The whole while that he lay there dying he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?”_

 

_“No, It sounds like you need to be a bit more selective-”_ Argent bangs on the door next to the vampire's head cutting him off.

 

_“Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?”_ Argent yells.

 

_“I don’t see how that is any of your business”_ Stiles retorts glaring at him _“Scott hasn’t hurt anyone. Why? Would you of prefered I locked him in the basement and burned his house down around him before he possibly could?”_

 

Argent breathes in deep before releases it before holding a finger up just to drop it and turn away to collect his thoughts before turning back with the finger back up.

 

_“I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but we never did that”_ he states obviously believing it if his heart had anything to say about that.

 

_“Oh, right”_ Stiles drawls _“Derek said you guys have a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.”_

 

_“Never”_ still believes what he is saying wow this guy was really kept in the dark huh?

 

_“What if someone does?”_ He asks the hunter.

 

_“Someone like who?”_ Argent asks a bit warily.

 

_“Your sister”_

 

\------------

 

Stiles and Jackson were soon released after that and are now speeding down the road leading to the burned Hale house. When they get there it looks like complete chaos and Stiles quickly jumps out hefting a self igniting cocktail at the fully formed alpha. Who catches it. The big ugly furball roars at the vampire who steps back. Before he can advance towards Stiles though Allison gets her bow drawing his attention to her and she shoots it breaking the cocktail as he draws his arm back to throw it at her, catching the beasts right arm on fire.

 

After that it is a simple matter of Jackson throwing another cocktail at him while he is roaring in pain to catch his whole body on fire. He starts charging at Allison but before he can get far Scott jumps in and kicks him so he heads a different way. Where he shifts back to a severely burnt human form and lays there motionless.

 

Scott and Allison seem to decide to celebrate their victory with a kiss while Stiles looks around trying to spot Derek, getting worried when he doesn’t see him right away. Feeling relief when he finally sees the wolf slinking over to kneel over his burnt uncle. Despite Scott's protests the wolf slashes his uncle's throat and becomes an alpha.

 

He turns back to them his eyes glowing red and a growl rumbling deep in his chest. Stiles rolls his eyes at the wolf and starts approaching cautiously trying to look as meek as possible, while he might find it ridiculous he knows it’s best  to not seem like a threat to a newly alpha wolf.

 

_“Derek?”_ He implores cautiously as everyone else stands back silently holding their breaths _“C’mon big guy”_

 

Through small slow steps and soothing murmurs Stiles is finally able to make it so that he is standing in front of the no longer growling wolf who instead just glaring at him with red eyes. Suddenly his nose flares and the wolf leans in closer to the vampire a hand grabbing the teens arm as the new alpha seems to try to get a better scent closing his eyes as he does so.

 

When he opens his eyes again they are back to their human color and he seems more controlled when he backs up and looks around.

 

_“We should probably leave before the police gets here”_ the wolf states and the rest of them agree.

 

The argents say they’ll stay behind to a bit of clean up so Scott and Jackson get into the porsche Stiles drove there and after checking in with Stiles drove off leaving Stiles to follow after   
Derek as he gets in the camaro. He forcibly pulls the wolf out of the drivers side ignoring the growl now that the wolf is in control and gives him a gentle push towards the passenger side.

 

_“Go”_ Stiles firmly states leaving no room for argument _“You are in no state to drive”_

 

The wolf grudgingly listens and the two set off away from the house quickly with Stiles behind the wheel. The two don’t say anything as Stiles drives and soon he’s pulling over, though not at his house. The vampire unbuckles himself and hurriedly does the same for the wolf.

 

_“Wha-”_ Derek starts but is cut off as the vampire uses their new freedom from the seatbelts to throw his arms around him.

 

Stiles clutches to the wolf and buries his face into the others neck not so subtly breathing in his scent.

 

_“I was so worried”_ he whispers as he clings to the other feeling the man wrap his arms back around him and rub his back soothingly.

 

_“It’s ok”_ the wolf sooths softly _“I’m ok”_

 

The vampire rubs his face along the others neck unsubtly scent marking the wolf while still clinging to him. After a bit he realized that huggin across the center console isn’t good enough and he climbs over in order to sit in the alphas lap as he cuddles up to him trying hard not to think about how close he came to losing this man. He hears the man's breath hitch slightly as he does this but he ignores it and instead just continues to burrow his face into his neck and scent.

 

_“Stiles”_ Derek whispers gently.

 

The vampire just makes a soft sound and clings tighter feeling more than hearing the wolf sigh below him. He grudgingly allows the wolf to pull his face out of his neck in order to press your foreheads together as the other runs soothing hands over the vampires shaved head.

 

_“It’s ok”_ Derek whispers in the space between them _“I’m alive, you didn’t lose me”_

 

Stiles opens his mouth to reply but closes it again to instead roam his eyes over the wolf's beautiful face before settling on his lips. He flicks his up to the mans in question getting a nod in response before he gently places his lips against the others softly. The two kiss chastely for a bit before Stiles pulls back with a sigh and with a rub against the wolf's cheek with his own the vampire climbs back into his seat to continue home.

 

This time when they stop they are actually home and they silently walk into the house. Stiles knows they have some things they need to talk about but for know they can put it off so he drags the wolf to his room to sleep cuddled up into his scent.

 

\------------

 

The next day the stay cuddled up unwilling to move even after they are both awake, eventually Stiles sighs and pulls away a bit to look the wolf in the eye.

 

_“We have some things we need to talk about”_ he hears the wolf gulp and slight fear enter his eyes and he backtracks a bit moving hands to soothingly rub his thumbs back and forth on the wolf's cheeks as he cups his jaw _“Shh shhh don’t worry I’m not mad at you or anything I just think we already have some issues we need to work out._

 

The wolf licks his lips and nods shyly, in direct contrast to how he usually is. Stiles shoots him as reassuring smile.

 

_“If you want we can stay like this as we talk”_ he says gently _“I kind of don’t want to get up”_

 

_“Me neither”_ the wolf whispers softly.

 

Stiles flashes him a quick grim and rests his forehead against the others.

 

_“The other morning”_ Stiles begins _“Something was bothering you that wasn’t just the deserving thing we already covered. What was it?”_

 

_“I”_ Derek seems to struggle to find the age before simply saying _“Age”_

 

_“Age?”_ Stiles raises his eyebrow _“Cause I’m underage and you aren’t?”_

 

_“Yeah”_

 

_“Silly pup”_ Stiles tsks light heartedly _“I may be young but as you probably don’t know vampires age fast mentally so technically I’m older than I really am! I don’t know why that is since they live longer but whatever. Anyway you would never take advantage of me and I know that, not like you can. I would never allow it. That’s usually why age difference relationships are so taboo with humans, right? Because of the threat of the elder taking advantage? Also my dad was thousands of years older than my mom and there was nothing wrong with that relationship”_

 

Derek stays silent at this but he seems to relax even more and Stiles runs a hand through the wolf's hair with a hum.

 

_“So now that we have that out of the way”_ he says with a forced calm voice _“Do you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking running out into gunfire?!”_

 

The wolf stiffens up at the anger the vampire couldn’t completely keep out  and despite being a big bad alpha now Stiles swears if he had an actual tail it would be between his legs right now.

 

_“I had to distract them so Scott could escape”_ Derek states softly.

 

_“That’s it?”_ Stiles stops trying to force his calm _“You risked your life in some impulsive stunt in order to get Scott to safety instead of trying to get both of you away? You stupid self sacrificing idiot!”_ He’s hissing lowly as he speaks now _“Do you have any idea how much its pained me to know you could be hurt or dead?! What the hell did you expect me to do if your stupid stunt killed you huh?!”_ Derek just lowers his eyes and doesn’t reply as Stiles goes on _“You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it!”_

 

_“Sorry”_ Derek whispers and Stiles deflates with a sigh and a nod _“You sound like you are talking from experience”_

 

_“Yeah”_ Stiles replies _“My mom”_

 

_“What happened?”_ Derek asks cautiously knowing that if Stiles is anything like how he is with his family he wouldn’t want to talk about it.

 

_“Frontal lobe dementia”_ Stiles says softly sounding a bit pained.

 

The two lay there silently for a bit taking comfort in each other's presence before Stiles decides to go on to what else they need to talk about.

 

_“What happened before I got there?”_ He asks, he didn’t want to get into it last night since they were both obviously drained.

 

_“Scott came and got me free”_ Derek begins _“But as we were leaving Kate and Allison showed up”_ he practically spits out Kate's name and Stiles can tell the venom is about more than their time while he was kidnapped or even the fire, it’s personal like he knew her before. A few pieces click into place in his mind and he feels nauseous but he pushes it away for now to listen to the rest of what Derek has to say _“Before they could kill us Peter showed up then Chris who told Peter that Kate was responsible for the fire.”_ The fact that he didn’t include himself with being told them suggests he already knew and cements what Stiles was suspecting, god he feels glad he waited for Derek to make the first move now _“Peter dragged her into the house and killed her, me and Scott went after him and got him out. That’s about when you showed up”_

 

Stiles hums in acknowledgement still processing what he heard and what he started suspecting cause of those words. The two lay there until Derek’s grumbling stomachs force them to get up and eat some food.

 

\------------

 

Later on that day Stiles goes out with Scott to check on Lydia's bite. The two are able to sneaks into the hospital room and Stiles closes the door wincing at the squeak and locking it with a triumphant look when it’s closed getting an eye roll from his friend.

 

The two teens approach the bed cautiously looking the girl over. She seems to have a weird rash all up her arms that seems a lot like an allergic reaction. What the hell? Are werewolf allergies a thing? Scott gently moves her arm and the gown out of the way to expose the bloody bandages covering the bite. Scott then lifts the bandage to expose a very much unhealed bite, meaning she hasn’t turned somehow. She’s not dead either like she should be if it was rejected.

 

_“What the hell”_ Stiles mutters under his breath.

 

_“I don’t get it”_ Scott says sporting his confused puppy face _“The bites not healing like it typically”_ He trails off and Stiles sniffs her finding her scent to be the same it’s always been, strawberries and the very curious subtle scent of death. Scott starts again haltingly _“Which means… she’s not a werewolf”_

 

_“Then what the hell is she?”_ Stiles asks, while of course he knows that things can be immune since he is in his experience if he got bit it just wouldn’t affect him, he definitely wouldn’t have an allergic reaction and he never had any reason to think of Lydia as anything other than human.

 

The subtle death scent has always been curious to him, maybe that’s part of it?

  
The friends re-bandage her and sets everything back how it was before sneaking back out, their thoughts heavy on what they just saw. Stiles takes Scott to the wolf's house before going home himself and talking to Derek about what they saw, the man seems to be just as clueless on what this might mean as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Now I can start leaving canon completely wooo!!!  
> Btw I wanted to explain something about my wolves. I put a lot of Derek's wolf whines in his head and I want to say I do not see him and his wolf as separate entities. More like I see them as the same person but a bit separate at the same time if that makes any sense? Like the wolf is a part of him and he wouldn't be complete without it (just like with Scott now) but it also is his more base animal side, you don't always think the same as all you sides right? You might be like "Yo I should rob this place" mentally but you really don't agree with that and you don't do it.  
> Anywho I wanted to inform you guys I am going to take next Sunday off for updating, terribly sorry you have to wait an extra week! But I need more time to fully flesh out the next part of this fic in my head. Hint I want it to involve more vampires! Get a lil more into Stiles's vampire heritage!
> 
> Feedback is not only always appreciated but gives me the warm fuzzy feelings I need to get through any writing blocks I have while writing this!!!  
> Betas? Title suggestions?
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related.


	11. Pack building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, building the pack, some NSFW stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> There will be some NSFW at the end of the chapter I marked it so if you are uncomfortable with that you can skip it!

After telling Derek about Lydia and the negative on the wolf knowing what could be up Stiles sighs and runs his hand over his face. Surely they should get a break after the damn alpha but instead they have to worry about what the fuck his old crush is! He would much rather relax and cuddle his boyfriend, maybe go on a date with him. But no instead he’s stuck dealing with this, though really it isn’t necessarily life or death anymore after talking to his dad about this maybe they can do that date.

Speaking of his dad, the sheriff walks in the dining raising his eyebrow at the two tense males sitting at the table.

 

_ “Hey Daddy-o”  _ Stiles calls to his father with a big grin on his face  _ “Do you have to go back to work soon we have something we should talk about” _

 

The sheriff replies in the negative and comes to sit at the table across from his son who goes on to tell him about his trip to the hospital. When Stiles is done the sheriff looks thoughtful and if Stiles isn’t mistaken he thinks his father might have some idea of what’s going on.

 

_ “It sounds like something I’ve heard of before”  _ his dad says  _ “I’ll go check it out myself in the meantime you can relax if she’s what I think she is she isn’t a danger” _

 

His father checks the time then hurries off and Stiles turns to grin at the wolf still sitting beside him. Well it seems they have time to have that date after all! The vampire grabs the wolf’s hand and drags him out.

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek exclaims  _ “Where are you taking me?” _

 

_ “We’re going on a date!”  _ Stiles replies happily.

 

_ “Don’t we need to plan and dress for a date?” _

 

Stiles blows a raspberry over his shoulder at the wolf as the two exit the house and head to the camaro, the jeep still being at the car park. Whoops he guesses he’ll have to go get that some point soon.

 

_ “Don’t be silly”  _ Stiles chuckles  _ “Of course we don’t need to plan and we’re dressed fine already!” _

 

Being dressed fine already meaning Stiles is in baggy jeans, a silly graphic shirt with flannel on top and Derek is in jeans, a shirt, and his leather jacket. Though Derek throws him a sceptical look at what he deems as fine date attire the wolf doesn’t voice any more protests as they get into the car… with Derek in the driver's seat since it’s his car.

 

_ “Where exactly are we going?”  _ Derek asks.

 

_ “I have no idea!”  _ Stiles exclaims  _ “Surprise me!” _

 

Derek rolls his eyes but still starts the car and starts driving away from the house.

 

\------------

 

They end up in front of an old looking diner at the edge of town, the paint was fading on the walls and it didn’t look very popular. Stiles raised his eyebrow at the wolf who just gets out the vampire scrambling to get out as well.

 

_ “Any particular reason you chose this place?”  _ The vampire asks as he walks around to stand next to the wolf.

 

_ “I used to come here a lot with my family”  _ Derek whispers sadly.

 

Oh. Stiles sees the old diner in a new light now, he remembers going to specific places with his mom and he can understand how much it means that Derek would bring him here. The thought of just how special this is to the wolf brings a soft smile onto his face and he takes the man's hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly. He flashes the wolf an encouraging smile when he glances at him and tugs on the hand forward. The two walk together hands still clasped tight into the diner where they are greeted by a smiling waitress. 

 

_ “Hello!”  _ She greets cheerfully  _ “Just two?” _

 

_ “Yes ma’am”  _ Derek replies with a polite smile.

 

The waitress leads them to a booth by a window grabbing two menus on the way and setting them down on the table. The two sit down across from each other, Stiles automatically linking their feet together casually as if they do this all the time, what can he say he is a very touchy bloodsucker. 

 

_ “My name is Emma and I’ll be your waitress today”  _ Emma says still smiling  _ “Just call me over when you want to order, ok?” _

 

They gave an affirmative and Emma left them to look through the menu.

 

_ “Do they have curly fries?”  _ Stiles asks eagerly as he flips open the menu.

 

_ “Last time I was here they did”  _ Derek shrugs  _ “Haven’t been here in a while though” _

 

Stiles hums in acknowledgement at the wolf's words as he looks through the menu, happily noting the presence of curly fries on it. It doesn’t take too long for Stiles to decide on what he wants and when he looks at the man in front of him it seems he knows what to order as well. When Derek notices that he seems ready to order the wolf calls over Emma who’s nearby, really they are the only customers. Emma practically bounds over to them energetically, Stiles can’t really blame her he would be pretty bored working in a place that seems to get so little business not that he’s going to say that considering how sentimental this place is to the wolf.

 

_ “What can I get for you two?”  _ The waitress asks with a grin that Stiles returns warmly.

 

_ “A double cheeseburger with curly fries”  _ Stiles says his eyes lighting up with anticipation of his delicious curled fried potatoes  _ “With a chocolate shake” _

 

Emma writes down the vampires order quickly before turning to Derek for his order.

 

_ “I’ll take the same except with a water”  _ Derek states ignoring the teens disgusted snort at the water, how boring.

 

_ “Ok! Your order will be ready and out shortly!”  _ Emma says as she finishes writing before leaving the two.

 

After Emma leaves the two sit there not quite knowing what to talk about, well first dates are supposed to be awkward for a bit right? Stiles just needs to work through this bit of awkward silence he’s good at that, filling silence with random rambles that is. Once he breaks this silence they can get through this without any more awkwardness. The only problem is Stiles’s mind is kind of blanking on what to talk about.

 

_ “Hey did you know kangaroos have three vaginas”  _ Stiles blurts out almost immediately cursing his weak brain to mouth filter.

 

Stiles feels horror rise up in his stomach at what he just said randomly on his first date with a hot werewolf, heck his first date ever. When he looks at the wolf with wide eyes though all he see’s is amusement on the wolf’s face with a single raised eyebrow on the man's face.

 

_ “Really?”  _ Derek asks with interest, Stiles is very familiar with what faked interest is like and he definitely isn’t faking.

 

Stiles smiles at him with a nod and proceeds to tell him all he’s researched about kangaroos and their three vaginas. He doesn’t realize just how much he’s talking until Emma comes over with their food interrupting him.

 

\------------

 

Derek listens and watches his mate fondly as he talks making wild gestures as he does so until Emma comes over with their food unfortunately stopping his mates talking. After thanking the waitress Derek looks across from him to find his mate staring down at his food with a frown on his face.

 

_ “Stiles?”  _ Derek says worriedly not getting what caused this mood flip especially since he was so excited for his curly fries earlier.

 

_ “Sorry”  _ Stiles mutters not looking up from his food  _ “I didn’t mean to ramble at you. I know I can get a bit annoying if I ever annoy you you can just tell me to shut up” _

 

Derek feels his heart ache at his mate's words, if he ever got his hands on whoever made Stiles feel like he is an annoyance he’d wring their necks.

 

_ “Stiles”  _ the wolf says softly waiting until the vampire looks at him before he goes on  _ “You aren’t annoying. I thought what you were saying was very interesting. You never have to worry about annoying me because you don’t and you never will” _

 

The teen looks up at him with a vulnerable perplexed look that makes his wolf whine. Simply wringing their necks wouldn’t be a good enough punishment for whoever made his mate feel this way. The wolf reaches over and takes Stiles’s hand in his bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his palm gently earning himself a soft surprised gasp.

 

_ “I like your rambles”  _ Derek states sincerely.

 

The hand Derek is still holding twitches a bit as Stiles stares at him wide eyed then with a muttered curse the vampire gets out of the booth his hand leaving Derek’s grasp as he does so. Derek watches his mate in confusion not quite getting what the vampire is up to until he walks over to his side of the booth and cups his face in his hands before pressing his lips firmly against the wolf’s now that there isn’t a table in the way. The alpha makes a small surprised noise in his throat before he kisses back not caring that they’re in public. The kiss is over way too quickly in Derek's opinion but isn’t too disappointed about it when Stiles makes him scoot over so he can sit in the booth next to him cuddling up to his side and dragging his food across the table so it’s in front of him again.

 

_ “Stiles”  _ Derek ventures gently when the teen is settled into his side and eating his food, the teen hums in acknowledgement not breaking in his eating of his curled fries and Derek takes it as permission to go on  _ “Why do you think you are annoying?” _

 

Stiles stops eating and drops the fry he was bringing to his mouth glancing over at Derek before staring at his plate picking at his food.

 

_ “It’s just”  _ Stiles begins hesitantly  _ “Something I’ve heard a lot my whole life from school and stuff. People would always be like “Stiles is so annoying, he’s such a spazz. He never shuts up” and really if you hear something long enough it’s hard to not start believing it. Really that combined with the fact that Scott is my only friend since everyone else seems to get annoyed with me so easily”  _ he shrugs still picking at his food.

 

Derek whines lowly in his throat and uses a hand to move the vampire's face so that he’s looking at him.

 

_ “Anyone who doesn’t want to be your friend or finds you annoying is an idiot”  _ Derek states sternly.

 

Stiles gives him a small smile and Derek presses a small chaste kiss on his lips before they return to their food. Conversation comes easily as they eat the awkwardness at the beginning of the date passed. 

 

After an enjoyable meal with light conversation the two leave after paying, both paying for their own meals instead of one paying for all and Derek putting down a generous tip, linking hands as they walk out of the diner. 

 

\------------

 

Before going back to the house Derek brings Stiles to his jeep which he hotwires since his keys are still bent and when they get home in their separate cars the house is empty the sheriff still at work. The two settle on the couch and put in a movie while they wait for the sheriff to come home. Partway through the movie they stopped paying attention to what’s on screen and instead payed more attention to each other. More specifically they payed more attention to each others mouths as they start making out. 

 

They are still wrapped up in each other when the sheriff gets home and clears his throat making them jerk back from each other with sheepish looks on their faces.

 

_ “Is there something you need to tell me son?”  _ The sheriff asks with a raised brow.

 

_ “Uh well”  _ Stiles starts, rubbing the back of his neck  _ “I’m pretty sure you say enough that I don’t have to actually tell you” _

 

Derek and John exchange an amused look and roll their eyes at the young vampire.

 

_ “Well”  _ the sheriff says  _ “I visited Lydia in the hospital after my shift” _

 

_ “And?”  _ Stiles prompts when the sheriff stops there  _ “You can’t just say that then not go on. Do you know what she is?” _

 

John takes the time to take his service belt off and put it away then sit in his arm chair before going on, not caring that his son is practically buzzing with the need to know.

 

_ “I’m pretty sure she’s a banshee”  _ the sheriff states when he’s settled and comfortable  _ “They aren’t necessarily dangerous, at least without proper training to learn how to use their powers they aren’t. Unless trained they usually are just harbingers of death, scream whenever someone nearby to them is going to die and hearing the voices of the dead. I suspect that her powers were probably dormant since I haven’t heard anything about her screaming whenever there is a death around though the bite might of woken them up.” _

 

_ “So we should keep an eye on her?”  _ Stiles asks  _ “Make sure she’s ok and probably tell her what happened and what she is when she wakes up”  _

 

_ “That would probably be a good idea, I have a few deputies watching over her with instructions to contact me if anything happens”  _ the sheriff says then looks at the tv where the movie is still playing  _ “What are you two watching”  _

 

The two lovers look at eachother then shrug, they really weren’t paying that much attention to the movie.

 

\------------

 

Later that night Scott, Stiles and Derek are gathered together in the Stilinski dining room after Derek asked Stiles to call his best friend over cause he needs to talk to them both about something.

 

_ “So what’s up Der?”  _ Stiles asks when they are all sat down at the dining room table.

 

_ “I would like to ask if you both would like to be part of my pack”  _ Derek states looking at them seriously.

 

The two best friends look at his in surprise before looking at each other having a silent conversation in a way only best friends who’ve known each other for almost their whole life can.

 

_ “Can I actually be apart of your pack?”  _ Stiles asks hesitantly  _ “I mean I’m not actually a wolf” _

 

_ “We had plenty of non wolves in the Hale pack”  _ Derek assures his mate  _ “My wolf has already started thinking of you both as pack” _

 

_ “Well then yeah! I’m in”  _ Stiles says with a grin and Scott nods with a bit less enthusiasm than his friend. 

 

_ “I’ll be apart of your pack as well”  _ Scott says in a way that makes it clear that he’s only joining because Stiles is.

 

Derek isn’t all that bothered by that as he feels the pack bond with the two solidify with the verbal confirmation. The two friends won’t be able to feel them yet but over time and some pack bonding they’ll feel the pack bond as well though as alpha he will always be able to feel it more, that is unless Stiles and him officially become mates in that case the vampire would become alpha as well and would feel the pack bonds the same way he can.

 

\------------

 

A week passed in which Stiles and Scott went back to school as if nothing happened and the pack spent time together bonding whenever Scott wasn’t with Allison before Lydia finally woke up. The pack went to the hospital as soon as they were able and when they were allowed in to visit the banshee they found her sitting up in her bed doing the school work she missed over the week she was unconscious. As they walk in she looks up and raises a brow at them.

 

_ “Hello?”  _ She says looking them over raising another brow at Derek's presence.

 

_ “We need to talk to you about something”  _ Stiles blurts out.

 

_ “Wow really?”  _ Lydia rolls her eyes  _ “I thought you were just barging in here to stand around and stare at me. Well go on what is it? Is it about whatever the fuck that was that attacked me?” _

 

_ “Yes and no”  _ Stiles replies rubbing the back of his neck as the two wolves stayed quiet letting him handle this  _ “The person who attacked you was an alpha werewolf. While we’re here to tell you about that what we really need to talk about is what you are”  _ Stiles takes a deep breath  _ “You’re a banshee Lydia” _

 

The room is silent except for the beeping of the machines hooked up to the girl for a few moments.

 

_ “Huh”  _ Lydia says calmly  _ “Well I wasn’t quite expecting that” _

 

_ “That’s it?”  _ Stiles exclaims  _ “I just told you werewolves are real and you’re a banshee and that’s all you have to say?” _

 

_ “What did you expect me to freak out?”  _ Lydia asks  _ “I’m not the freaking out type of person. Well go on tell me what happened and all you know about this banshee thing” _

 

The pack pull up chairs and together explain what’s been going on these past 2 months, including the fact that Stiles is a vampire, and Stiles tells her all he’s learned through his research into banshees. At the end of their explanation Lydia seems thoughtful and quiet but still isn’t freaking out though she keeps them waiting as she sits and stares at them quietly while gathering her thoughts.

 

_ “I’m guessing you are going to need a pack that isn’t just two teenage boys”  _ Lydia says addressing Derek who gives a small nod  _ “Well if you don’t mind, well even if you do, I’m joining your pack. Is there anything I need to do in order to join?” _

 

Derek opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally answering.

 

_ “No not really just both of us verbally accepting each other as pack is enough to make a pack bond between each other”  _ Derek states  _ “And I accept you as a member of my pack” _

 

_ “Good”  _ Lydia nods  _ “Now then we should probably look at other candidates for your pack since I think having only one wolf, a vampire, and a banshee still isn’t enough” _

 

The three all nod their agreement and allow Lydia to lead them in a discussion of possible new packmates. In the end they decide to approach Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, and Erica Reyes to see if they would like to be pack and get the bite.

 

\------------

 

The next few days have the pack planning on how to approach the three when Stiles comes home one day to find Isaac at his house with Derek.

 

_ “Uh hey”  _ Stiles says  _ “What’s up?” _

 

Isaac gives him a shy smile and a soft hey and Stiles shoots a questioning look at Derek.

 

_ “I found him at the cemetery stuck in a dug out grave”  _ Derek explains.

 

Stiles nods and goes to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch, Isaac is sitting on his dad's armchair. Stiles leans in close to his wolf and whispers to him.

 

_ “How much have you told him so far?”  _ He whisper asks and Derek shakes his head.

 

_ “Nothing yet”  _ the wolf whispers back  _ “I was waiting for you, you’re a bit better at talking to people than me” _

 

Stiles nods and watches the teen who’s curled on his father's armchair, he looks small and uncomfortable. After a little bit of thinking about how to approach this Stiles decides it’s best to be blunt. He tells the teen about the existence of werewolves before going silent again watching as the teen goes through a range of emotions; disbelief, easily fixed by Derek shifting for him, fear, suspicion, excitement. After his internal freak out seems to of passed Stiles gives him a small smile.

 

_ “You can join us, our pack, if you want”  _ he says softly earning himself a shocked look  _ “You wouldn’t need to get the bite but you can if you want” _

 

Stiles stands up Derek following his lead and leads the teen to the door giving him his number.

 

_ “You don’t need to give us your answer yet”  _ he says to Isaac  _ “Think it over and get back to us. Oh and I’m sure you get that you can’t go telling people about this, do you need a ride?” _

 

The teen nods and Stiles looks to Derek who gives him a small nod before heading out and climbing into his camaro Isaac getting in the passenger seat and then they’re off.

 

The next day Isaac approaches Stiles at school and says he’d like the bite and the vampire gives him a big grin. When school ends Isaac goes home with Stiles in his jeep. When home they talk to Derek and after many questions to make sure he’s 100% sure Derek bites the teen on his wrist. He stays at the house to make sure the bite takes properly and when it does the two reluctantly bring him back home. Part of the reason they wanted to give him the bite is that they suspect he’s being abused and bringing him to the house where that’s happening feels wrong to them but they don’t think Isaac is ready to be confronted about it.

 

The day after Isaac gets the bite Erica has a seizure while trying to climb the rock wall in gym. Derek visits her in the hospital after getting a text from Stiles about what happened and tells her about werewolves and offers the bite. Without any hesitation she agrees and Derek bites her wrist like he did with Isaac, staying with her as the bite takes before coming home and telling Stiles about it.

 

It’s a bit harder to figure out how to approach Boyd. The teen always seems to sit alone and eat alone and gives off such a big vibe of  _ ‘stay away’  _ that it’s hard to just approach him. After some discussion with the pack, including the two new members who seem a lot more confident now that they’re wolves, they decide that Isaac and Erica should be the ones to approach him since they're the ones who have been bitten by Derek already. 

 

So the Monday after a weekend filled with team bonding the two wolves approach Boyd at lunch and sit with him. Not wanting to eavesdrop, even though he also really wants to, Stiles spends that lunch distracting himself with conversation with his best friend and their pack banshee. 

 

The two new betas discussion with the teen seems to go well as after school Boyd joins them at Stiles’s house and after a discussion with Derek he gets the bite on his wrist as well. The pack, including Lydia who comes over a little bit after Boyd gets bit, stays together as the bite takes and watches movies until the sheriff comes home. 

 

\------------

 

Now that all of the potential pack members are official pack members Derek decides it’s time to start training so for the rest of the week the three new betas meet their alpha at the warehouse after school in order to learn control.

 

Friday night Stiles tosses and turns in bed before finally huffing out a breath and getting out of bed and tip toeing over to his boyfriend's bedroom door. He stands there and listens for a bit before knocking softly when he determines that the wolf is awake. He opens the door when the wolf says  _ ‘come in’  _ and enters closing the door behind him before silently walking over to sit on the edge of the bed that the wolf is in.

 

_ “What’s up?”  _ Derek asks looking concerned.

 

_ “It’s just”  _ Stiles starts and bites his lip for a sec before continuing on  _ “we haven’t really had much time alone these past few weeks. As silly as it might seem I sorta miss you.” _

 

_ “It’s not silly”  _ Derek says gently pulling him down into a hug.

 

Stiles lets out a happy sigh as they cuddle up into each other and pulls back just enough to press his lips gently against the wolf’s. The kiss starts out slow and gentle but quickly turns heated and Stiles lets out a moan when Derek opens his mouth up for his tongue to slip inside. The vampire rolls them over so he’s on top in between the wolf’s legs their mouths still connected. Stiles runs his hands down the wolf’s chest and tugs on the bottom of his shirt questioningly. The wolf pulls back just long enough to yank both their shirts off before they’re kissing again.

 

\------NSFW------

 

Stiles moans at the feeling of their bare chests rubbing together hearing an answering moan from the wolf beneath him. Stiles is really glad his father has a night shift right now. The vampire pulls away from Derek's lips and moves down to kiss up and down his neck drawing a breathy groan from the wolf when he bites down on his collar bone. Stiles smirks to himself at the sound and continues to give the wolf bites and kisses on his throat loving the moans and whines he’s making beneath him. At a particularly hard bite where his neck meets shoulder the wolf groans loudly and thrusts up rubbing their hard ons together and they moan at the sensation in sync. 

 

Stiles pulls back panting and rests his forehead against Derek's as he holds the wolf's hips in place.

 

_ “Do you want to stop here?”  _ Stiles asks through pants as he moves a hand to rest at the wolf’s waistband  _ “Can I?” _

 

Derek hesitates for a bit before nodding and letting out a breathy  _ ‘yes you can’ _ and Stiles starts slipping his pants off the wolf helping him before taking his own pants off so they are both in just their underwear. The vampire takes a moment to look the wolf below him up and down and admire his built body.

 

_ “You’re so beautiful”  _ he whispers before leaning down and giving the wolf a quick kiss.

 

He doesn’t stay on his lips though instead moving down to kiss down his neck then continuing on and kissing down Derek's chest until he meets the edge of the wolf's boxer briefs. The vampire looks up to find the man watching him with dilated lipped eyes and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear while giving him a questioning look. At his nod Stiles pulls down his underwear freeing the wolf’s hard on and throws it to the side. He takes a moment to admire his fully naked wolf before leaning down and mouthing at his hips as he takes him in a hand and strokes slowly. The wolf groans and thrusts up making Stiles still his hand pull back just a bit with a tsk.

 

_ “Stay still”  _ he commands as he moves his hand not on Derek's dick to hold the wolf’s hips in place.

 

When the wolf nods Stiles goes back down but instead of returning his lips to his hips he runs a tongue up the underside of his dick earning himself a moan. The vampire kisses the top of the head when he reaches it before opening his lip and taking it into his mouth making sure to cover his teeth with his lips as to not hurt the wolf. He looks up at the wolf as he circles the head with his tongue finding the wolf looking down at him his eyes glowing red. Stiles continues to watch his face as he starts bobbing his head up and down moving his hand up and down the parts of the shaft he can’t reach with his mouth without gagging. It doesn’t take long before the wolf is arching up with a warning and filling Stiles’s mouth with cum which he swallows down pulling off with one last lick at the wolf's slit when he’s done.

 

Derek pulls him up for a kiss which Stiles hums happily into. Derek reaches down and starts tugging at the vampires boxers who takes them off allowing the wolf to wrap a hand around his dick drawing a moan from him. The wolf strokes his quickly and as riled up as the vampire is already it doesn’t take long before he’s cumming over the wolf’s chest while moaning out his name.

  
Derek grabs his boxer briefs off the floor and cleans himself up before the two cuddle up into each other under the blankets and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I found the kangaroo fact on some random facts website you should go look it up it's quite interesting! I am not making Lydia resurrect Peter cause it really makes no sense to me! I really don't get how Peter biting her made him able to control her after he's DEAD! So this was my first time trying to write anything NSFW so if you can tell me how I did that would be great!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and gives me and this story life!
> 
> Betas? Title suggestions?
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related.


	12. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack stuff, a new place, Isaac, a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dies* Enjoy!

Stiles wakes up the next morning to Derek tracing random shapes and patterns on his back, he could feel the wolf’s eyes on him without needing to open his own. The vampire suppresses a smirk that’s tugging at the edges of his lips.

 

_ “You know it’s really creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping”  _ Stiles states as he opens his eyes to meet the beautiful hazel ones on him, this time not holding back his smirk as the wolf blushes at being caught.

 

Before he can reply Stiles gently presses his lips against his in a chaste kiss, uncaring about morning breath, to show the wolf he isn’t seriously annoyed at his creepy staring. Not to say it isn’t pretty creepy because it is but Stiles doesn’t mind he’d probably do the same thing if he woke up first. The wolf lets out a happy sigh as they pull back and rest their heads together lazily soaking in each other's warmth not needing to get up for anything that day since it isn’t a school day and they have no pack activities planned.

 

_ “I’ve been thinking”  _ Derek states after a while of silence and Stiles hums to show he’s listening  _ “I think I should move out get my own place” _

 

Stiles jerks back looking at the wolf in confusion, what? He thought they were doing fine like this, did he go too fast? Was last night a little too much for him after everything with Kate? He tried his best to ask permission and make absolute sure that the wolf was ok with everything, was he wrong? His worries must show on his face for the wolf shakes his head and rubs his back soothingly.

 

_ “No no, It has nothing to do with us”  _ Derek reassures  _ “It’s just with the pack and all training at the warehouse is fine but we should be able to have a place to hang out that isn’t here. A place any member of the pack can go to if they need somewhere safe they can stay”  _ Derek doesn’t need to say it outloud for Stiles to know that he’s talking about Isaac, they both suspect that he’s being abused it’s part of the reason they decided to offer him a place in the pack.

 

The vampire relaxes back into their warm embrace at these reassurances and nods slightly, while he might miss having his boyfriend so close he knows it’s better if he get’s his own place now.

 

_ “Yeah you’re right”  _ Stiles perks up and give the wolf a big grin  _ “I can help you search for a place! And I’m sure if we need more suggestions we can ask the pack!” _

 

Derek smiles back at him fondly and nods before nuzzling his face into the others not so subtly scent marking him making the vampire giggle happily. Derek sombers up quickly afterwards though and Stiles looks at him a bit concerned, there’s more he needs to talk about it seems.

 

_ “I also think we should talk to Scott about telling his mom about being a werewolf and everything, it would be best if she hears it from him instead of figuring it out some other way”  _ Stiles nods in agreement but stays silent sensing there’s still more  _ “We should also talk to Erica and Boyd about them telling their parents, it’s probably best if Isaac's dad didn’t know though. We’ll probably have to do this when Isaac isn’t around so he doesn’t fret about us telling them to tell their parents but not him but not make it seem like we’re excluding him from discussions.” _

 

Stiles hums in agreement already starting to think up ways to approach the mentioned pack members about this without making Isaac feel excluded.

 

_ “Is that all you’ve been thinking about?”  _ Stiles asks.

 

_ “Well not all but all that really needs to be discussed”  _ Derek answers.

 

_ “Well then I’ve been thinking about a few things as well”  _ Derek's looks at him questioningly  _ “I’ve been thinking that it would be a good idea for us to approach the Argents for some sort of treaty or alliance”  _ Derek stiffens up at this and Stiles rolls his eyes  _ “C’mon they clearly aren’t leaving considering the whole romance with Allison and Scott and since neither of us are going to leave surely it would be beneficial for both of us to have some sort of understanding? We don’t want any potential tension between us and them leading to one of our pack members being killed” _

 

Derek grumbles out a  _ ‘fine’  _ and though Stiles knows he still isn’t happy about it he knows the wolf would put his packs lives above his prejudices and will talk to the hunters. He gives his wolf a proud smile and a soft chaste kiss on the lips before slipping out of bed and starting to put his clothes back on well aware of the wolf's eyes on his body.

 

_ “Well come on”  _ the vampire says  _ “It seems we have some things to do, we should get started!” _

 

\------------

 

Stiles called Scott over figuring it’ll be easiest to talk to Scott himself knowing Isaac knows they are best friends and so won’t question them talking about stuff without him. While he does this he sends the alpha wolf to talk to his two betas figuring the wolf is smart enough to talk to them without making Isaac feel left out himself, he can scope out the town for someplace to move to while he’s out as well.

 

So that leaves Stiles and Scott sitting in front of a screen while Stiles beats his best friends ass at video games trying to think of the best way to bring this up. He has no idea what his best friend would think about his mom being in the know but he does know that if his dad wasn’t already apart of the supernatural he probably wouldn’t want to tell him and potentially put him in danger by knowing. Scott suddenly threw his controller to the side gently with a soft growl as Stiles beats him again.

 

_ “You ok there bud?”  _ Stiles  asks with a raised brow at the wolf.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott sulks  _ “I just don’t get why we can’t play a game I can win” _

 

_ “If such a game existed I would happily play it with you!”  _ the vampire teases his best friend cheerily earning himself a glare  _ “Break time?”  _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott agrees with a small nod.

 

_ “Good”  _ Stiles says as he sets aside his own controller  _ “Cause I have something to talk to you about” _

 

Might as well just say it, like ripping off a bandaid. Scott looks at him with his head tilted to the side a curious look on his face.

 

_ “I think you should tell your mother about being a werewolf”  _ the teen blurts out getting a surprised look from his best friend  _ “Well I mean me and Derek think you should, it would be better for her to hear it from you. She won’t be in the dark forever and god help us if she learns it from another source!” _

 

Scott sighs out sounding.. Relieved? 

 

_ “Oh thank god”  _ he breathes out  _ “I’ve been wanting to tell her but I didn’t know if it was a good idea or if it might upset you or the rest of the pack”  _ he gives the vampire a goofy smile  _ “I’ve hated keeping this secret” _

 

Stiles smiles back wide glad this conversation went so well, hopefully Derek is having the same luck.

 

_ “Yeah! Might as well tell her about me as well while you’re at it”  _ the vampire cringes with a pained face  _ “She’s going to be so mad we never told her about me oh man” _

 

Scott echoes his pained face the two best friends sharing a sympathetic look with each other.

 

_ “Well might as well get it over with I guess”   _ Scott says getting up.

 

_ “Hold on, shouldn’t we wait for Derek?”  _ Scott shoots him one of his confused puppy faces  _ “She might want to question your alpha a bit, we are telling her about the pack as well right? She’ll want to know everything” _

 

Scott gives him a smile and a nod sitting back down to continue gaming while they wait for Derek.

 

_ “Good call dude” _

 

\------------

 

Derek is not having the same luck as Stiles since when he arrives at Erica's house both Isaac and Boyd are there. He sits outside for a while waiting to see if Isaac will leave growling lowly when it seems he won’t go and taking out his phone to text this issue to Stiles.

 

**_Derek: I’m at Erica’s house but so are Boyd and Isaac._ **

 

It doesn’t take too long before Stiles answers.

 

**_Stiles: And by at Erica’s house in that case I guess you mean creepily hanging outside of it._ **

 

**_Derek: Well it’s not like I’m going to go in if we’re trying to keep Isaac out of this._ **

 

**_Stiles: Right. I’ll have Scott invite him over here, Isaacs been hanging around him and Allison a lot lately. I think there might be something between the three._ **

 

**_Derek: Aren’t Scott and Allison already together?_ **

 

**_Stiles: Poly relationships exist too you know. And those three definitely have something going on._ **

 

Derek furrows his brows at his phone not quite seeing those three together but concedes to his mate knowing the vampire is better at figuring stuff like this out than him.

 

**_Derek: If you say so._ **

 

**_Stiles: I do._ **

 

Derek rolls his eyes but looks up as Isaac leaves the house leaving Erica and Boyd inside smiling to himself as the wolf leaves without noticing him, at the same time he makes a mental note to train his betas better in paying attention to their surroundings. When he’s sure Isaacs gone he gets out and approaches the house the door flying open before he can knock. Erica's toothy grin is on the other side Boyd standing behind her, well at least these two pay attention to their surroundings maybe he just has to teach Isaac.

 

_ “What are you doing here oh alpha of mine?”  _ Erica says cheekily.

 

Derek rolls his eyes and looks at the girl unimpressed.

 

_ “You going to let me in?”  _ He asks giving her a blank stare.

 

The blonde wolf rolls her eyes back at him but steps aside and makes an exaggerated after you gesture with her arm. Derek steps inside giving Boyd a nod in greeting and getting one in return before he walks through the house like he owns it and settles into the blondes living room his two betas following behind him. He can smell their curiosity as they settle down as well.

 

_ “Well?”  _ Erica asks impatiently  _ “What’s up?” _

 

_ “And why can’t Isaac know about it?”  _ Boyd chips in.

 

Derek blinks in shock at his beta getting an unimpressed stare back in return.

 

_ “Isaac get’s called to go gaming with Scott and Stiles then you just happen to show up for something”  _ Boyd states with a blank look at his alpha.

 

Right.. He should know not to underestimate his betas Boyd might be silent but he pays attention and notices things quite similar but not quite to the degree that Stiles does so. And not quite as vocal about his observations until he thinks it’s important to say them. Derek nods in acknowledgement at Boyd's words hoping the teen can see the pride he has for his beta on his face, like Boyd he isn’t really one for words. Unfortunately he’s going to have to use them now.

 

_ “It’s about your families”  _ he gets two cautiously curious looks for this  _ “We think you should both tell them about being werewolves it would be better if they heard from you now rather than later on” _

 

_ “And by we you mean you and Stiles”  _ Erica drawls the furrowed slightly unhappy look on her face contradicting the lightness she tries to put in her words  _ “And I’m guessing you don’t want Isaac to tell his dad hence the making sure he wasn’t here?” _

 

Derek nods confirming her words.

 

_ “I can leave and allow you to talk this over and get back to me if you want”  _ Derek offers getting a nod from his betas and a grateful smile from Erica and he nods back  _ “Right just don’t tell Isaac about this we don’t want him to feel left out” _

 

He gets another nod before he gets up and heads out leaving his betas to think over whether they’re going to tell their parents or not. He hopes they decide to, pack stuff would be a lot easier if their parents were on board with it.

 

\------------

 

Stiles is sitting in the living room with his laptop with Scott and Isaac gaming together upstairs when Derek walks in. The couch dips as the alpha sits next to him and he adjusts the screen so they can both see it.

 

_ “I’ve been looking at places available around here”  _ Stiles starts  _ “Did you get a chance to look around at places while you were out.” _

 

Derek shakes his head then looks up quizzically as the two betas shouts drift down from above. Stiles looks up also having caught Derek's look and gives the wolf beside him a smile and a shrug.

 

_ “I figured I’d give Scott a gaming partner more suited to his level so he’d stop complaining about getting his ass beat”  _ he explains  _ “I don’t think he’s ever won against me”  _ he says proudly not at all trying to impress his boyfriend.

 

_ “What if Isaac was as good as you?”  _ Derek questions with a raised brow.

 

Stiles looks down tapping his fingers on the side of his laptop and biting his bottom lip.

 

_ “I don’t think Isaacs ever really been given much of a chance to play any video games”  _ Stiles says quietly  _ “Definitely not enough to be on my level” _

 

Derek shoots a sad look at the ceiling before pressing his arm against the others who gives him a smile before gesturing at the screen.

 

_ “Well let’s look through what I found”  _ he says cheerily getting a nod in response.

 

\------------

 

The two have the list of options narrowed down to a few by the time Isaac leaves Scott walking him out the door before coming back in.

 

_ “Right”  _ Scott says as he plops down on the vampires side that isn’t already occupied with a grin  _ “So what were we going to do again?” _

 

The two lovers raise a brow at the beta the younger of the two rolling his eyes fondly at his best friend. Really he can be so absent minded sometimes.

 

_ “Telling your mother about everything, remember?”  _ Stiles reminds him.

 

Scott's smile disappears and he lets out an  _ ‘Ah _ ’ and Stiles gives him a sympathetic look also dreading mama McCall's reaction. Not that she’ll kick him out or be horrible about it but she’s definitely not going to be happy with them keeping things from her or going out in the woods like they did in the first place.

 

_ “Well”  _ Scott gets up and starts to the door  _ “Might as well get it over with then.” _

 

The two on still on the couch nod and get up following him out the door and the three pile into the camaro with Derek at the wheel.

 

\------------

 

When they pull up to the McCall house Stiles and Scott get out of the car leaving Derek behind figuring it’s better to wait until after talking to Melissa instead of just bringing a stranger into her place. The two friends approach the front door nervously hearing Melissa moving around inside. Scott calls out to his mother as he opens the door Stiles following him in as Melissa greets her son from the living room where she’s relaxing watching tv after a day of work.

 

_ “Yo Mrs. McCall”  _ Stiles greets as the two friends sit down on the couch.

 

_ “Hello Stiles”  _ Melissa greets back  _ “You haven’t been hanging around here as much lately, neither of you have” _

 

_ “What, you’ve missed me?”  _ Stiles asks cheekily getting a fond exasperated look from the woman  _ “We actually wanted to talk to about that” _

 

Melissa looks between the two friends starting to look a bit concerned and after a bit of silence Stiles elbows his best friend to get him to start talking.

 

_ “Remember the other night when that girl was ripped in half?”  _ Scott starts getting a confused nod from his mother  _ “Well me and Stiles went out to try and find her”  _ his mother's face turns thunderous making the two friends wince but she stays silent allowing her son to finish explaining  _ “While out in the forest me and Stiles got separated and I got attacked and bitten by something”  _ Melissa’s face both gets even more thunderous and more concerned at the same time  _ “That something turned out to be a wolf and well… I’m a werewolf”  _

 

Melissa’s face goes blank as she looks between the two friends.

 

_ “I was starting to get worried there what the fuck do you mean you’re a werewolf?”  _ She snaps sharply  _ “Do you really expect me to believe that?”  _

 

Scott looks to Stiles with a questioning look and at the vampires nod he looks back to his mother and shifts causing her to leap up with a short cut off scream. She stares at her son with wide eyes slowly approaching him while looking over his shifted features.

 

_ “What”  _ She finally gets out  _ “Oh my god”  _ her face suddenly turns angry  _ “It’s been about two months since then and you wait till now to tell me!” _

 

Scott shifts back looking sheepish as she glares between the two teens.

 

_ “That’s not all Mrs. McCall”  _ Stiles says becoming the center of her angry glare  _ “We’re part of a pack and I’m a vampire”  _ he flashes his eyes and gives her a quick fanged smile.

 

_ “For how long?”  _ She snaps with her hands on her hips.

 

_ “My whole life”  _

 

The woman throws her hands up in the air and walks away to sit back down.

 

_ “Unbelievable!”  _ she shakes her head glaring at the two  _ “And I’m guessing Scott knew about this?”  _ they nod  _ “And you never told me oh my god I can’t believe you two!” _

 

_ “My alpha is outside if you want to talk to him?”  _ Scott offers sheepishly his offer sounding more like a question.

 

_ “Your alpha”  _ Melissa states blankly.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Scott nods  _ “My alpha, like for the pack, wolf pack and all” _

 

_ “Well might as well get him to come in”  _ Melissa says.

 

The two friends tilt their heads to listen hearing the alpha wolf’s footsteps as he approaches the house having been listening in.

 

_ “He’s already on his way”  _ Stiles states  _ “We have very good hearing. Would you rather us go upstairs while you two talk?” _

 

_ “Would it matter?”  _ Melissa asks  _ “You guys will probably be listening in anyway” _

 

Stiles shrugs conceding her point.

 

_ “It would atleast give you the illusion of privacy” _

 

Melissa nods and the two head upstairs into Scott’s bedroom as Derek enters the house and introduces himself to Melissa. The two settle down silently listening to the two downstairs talk as Melissa starts questioning the alpha.

 

_ “Let’s just hope your boyfriend makes it out of this alive”  _ Scott jokes with false cheer.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Stiles agrees  _ “I would hate it if our relationship ended so soon” _

 

The two fall silent again after that and sit side by side listening.

 

\------------

 

Derek enters the room where the two friends are still sitting after his discussion with Melissa is over and sits on the other side of his mate.

 

_ “Your mother is a bit intimidating”  _ Derek says.

 

His mate starts chuckling beside him leaning into him while shaking his head.

 

_ “Is the big bad wolf scared of his beta’s mother?”  _ Stiles asks between laughs.

 

Derek shoots the teen a glare though without much heat in it as watching his mates happy smile causes happy warmth to spread in his stomach. He leans over and kisses the vampire gently ignoring Scott’s disgusted noise from beside them. He feels the teens lips pull up slightly before his arms wrap around the wolf's neck and they’re kissing softly as Scott starts making retching noises before running out of the room.

 

_ “You two are disgusting”  _ the beta wolf says as he leaves his room.

 

Stiles pulls back and rests his forehead on the wolf’s the two laughing at Scott’s retreat. 

 

_ “Well considering how well that went I guess we can go home now”  _ Stiles says.

 

_ “Just a moment”  _ Derek says and with one last peck on his mate's lips he pulls away and stands up  _ “I need to talk to Scott about something” _

 

Stiles gives him a confused look but follows after him as he leaves the room in search of his beta. They find Scott sitting alone in the living room Melissa now in her room.

 

_ “Scott”  _ Derek gets the young wolf’s attention  _ “Can you ask Allison to get me in contact with her parents?” _

 

Scott blinks up at him in confusion and from the corner of his eyes he sees his mate giving  him a proud grin.

 

_ “Uh sure”  _ Scott says taking out his cellphone calling his girlfriend and saying when she picks up  _ “Hey! Actually this is sort of pack business. Derek wants you to get him in contact with his parents”  _

 

Scott gets out some paper as Allison answers him giving them her parents contact information writing it down before handing it to Derek who gives him a grateful nod before he leaves Scott to talk to his girlfriend Stiles following behind him.

 

_ “I’m so proud of you”  _ Stiles says when they are both in the camaro.

 

_ “For what?”  _ Derek asks.

 

_ “Getting past your prejudices for the sake of the pack!”  _ the vampire exclaims the duh implied in his voice.

 

Derek grunts at that his face heating up a bit at the praise as he starts driving away from the McCall house.

 

\------------

 

Derek calls the hunters the next day and set up a meeting for the next weekend then spending the rest of the day with Stiles checking out the places they narrowed down. By the end they settle on a loft at the edge of town and Derek contacts the owner getting permission to move in after paying almost immediately since the loft doesn’t really have many takers and the owners pretty much given up on selling it until now. It only took half a day to look at places then buy the loft so the rest of the day they call the pack over to help Derek move in.

 

At the moment the pack minus Isaac who had to go home is lounging around the minimally furnished loft, they’ll get more furniture later but for now it’s at least livable, after a hard day helping their alpha move in. Derek is sitting on the couch the pack picked out for him with his mate laying down across it with his head in the wolf’s lap and his three betas and one banshee are sitting on the floor leaning back on the couch as they survey their work.

 

They are still sitting like that when Isaac barges in smelling panicked drawing making the pack jump up worriedly.

 

_ “Isaac?”  _ Stiles asks gently to the wolf who is standing in the middle of the room now swaying gently  _ “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “I-”  _ Isaacs seems to have trouble getting words out and Stiles glances at his best friend who walks over to his fellow beta and hesitantly puts his arm around him sighing relieved when the wolf leans into his touch instead of freaking out more  _ “My dad. He isn’t really happy about how much time I’ve been spending out. He”  _ Isaac bites his lip and Scott rubs his arm soothingly  _ “He threw a glass pitcher at me. It cut my cheek and he saw it heal I didn’t know what to do so I ran” _

 

_ “That’s ok”  _ Derek sooths but stays back allowing Scott to comfort him physically  _ “You did the right thing. You can stay here for as long as you need to” _

 

Isaac shoots him a grateful look and Scott leads the scared wolf to the couch where he sits him down and the pack settles down around him trying to comfort him the best they can. They stay like that until Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Scott have to leave all of them giving Isaac a parting hug as they go leaving Derek and Stiles behind with the wolf.

 

_ “You can take the guest bed we brought in”  _ Derek says to his beta who gives him another grateful nod before leaving to go to him new room.

 

_ “You staying?”  _ Derek asks his mate when his beta is out of sight.

 

Stiles sighs sadly with a reluctant shake of his head.

 

_ “Unfortunately I have school tomorrow”  _ Stiles gives the wolf a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door  _ “Goodnight big guy”  _ the vampire looks toward Isaacs new room and calls out  _ “Goodnight pup!” _

 

He gets a good night from both as he heads out the door.

 

\------------

 

The next day at school the pack stays around Isaac as much as possible, at least one pack member is with him at any given time of the day the pack feeling particularly protective over him after the night before. After school the wolves of the pack head over to training with Derek leaving Stiles and Lydia behind.

 

_ “You know”  _ Lydia starts as they watch the wolves leave  _ “We can probably start our own training. I know you’re already a strong fight ready vampire even if you don’t look like it but as I am I’m probably a pretty big weak link”  _

 

Stiles looks at her considering for a moment before giving the banshee a toothy grin.

 

_ “I could always train you myself”  _ he offers evilly making the girl eye him warily.

 

_ “Now why do I think that sounds like a bad idea”  _ Lydia replies.

 

_ “Oh I don’t know”  _ Stiles drawls  _ “I’m just a vampire trained by the sheriff of this little town what possible training could I have” _

 

_ “Police academy style training to the extreme?”  _ Lydia asks getting a nod from the vampire and she grimaces  _ “No thank you I’ll just invest in some sort of personal trainer or something” _

 

_ “Wouldn’t you need to tell your mother why you want a personal trainer for that?”  _ Stiles asks with a brow raised  _ “It might be a good idea to let her know about all this” _

 

_ “No not really”  _ Lydia says  _ “She’s a bit busy and probably won’t even notice” _

 

Stiles feels a bit of sadness for his packmate not even being able to imagine his father not noticing him getting a personal trainer or being out so often.

 

_ “Do you need a ride home?”  _ he asks instead of voicing this.

 

_ “Jackson’s giving me a ride”  _ Lydia replies before turning to leave  _ “Better not keep him waiting any longer” _

 

_ “Alright see you later Lyds” _

 

Stiles watches the girl he once thought of as his future wife before entering his jeep and heading off to his own house with a chuckle to himself at how he ever thought they would be suited together in that way. They make much better friends.

 

\------------

 

Later that night Stiles is in his room looking up personal trainers that Lydia might be able to hire having already sent a few options to the banshee when there’s a knock on the front door. Stiles puts his laptop to the side and frowns down in the direction of the front door. His father would of told him if he was expecting anybody and he knows he’s not expecting anyone. Maybe it’s some sort of salesperson or religious spreading person?

 

The vampire slowly gets up and starts creeping downstairs listening to the person outside the front door and when he gets close enough taking in their scent and stopping. Whoever this is they are a vampire and not one he recognizes. He sends a quick message to his dad and Derek telling them about the visitor before approaching the door knowing the vampire on the other side already knows he’s here. He pulls open the front door revealing a smiling man who looks to be in his early twenties with tanned skin, short black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes.

 

_ “Hello Bronisław”  _ the strange vampire greets with a smile.

 

Stiles stares at the man standing in front of him in shock, how does he know his real name? Not even Scott knows his real name and they're practically brothers!

 

_ “Are you going to invite me in?”  _ the man asks breaking through the young vampires shock.

 

_ “Who are you?”  _ Stiles asks sharply  _ “And how do you know my name?” _

 

He tightens his grip on the open door and doesn’t step aside glaring at the older and no doubt more powerful vampire who studies his defensive stance with amusement in his eyes.

 

_ “Now now”  _ he says  _ “While I’m sure John has trained you well I think we both know you are no match for me. I swear to you that I am here as a friend not an enemy” _

 

Stiles narrows his eyes at him contemplating his words before stiffly stepping aside allowing the vampire into his home. The man enters and starts looking around the bottom floor with interest as Stiles hurries upstairs taking the stairs two at a time and calling his father when he’s in his room knowing but not really caring that the vampire downstairs would be able to hear everything he says. His dad answers the phone almost immediately.

 

_ “Son”  _ the sheriff's voice comes from the phone  _ “Are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yeah I’m fine”  _ Stiles says dismissively  _ “But I opened the door and Dad he knew my name!!” _

 

_ “Ok son calm down”  _ the sheriff says hearing the panic in his son's voice  _ “What does he look like” _

 

Stiles describes the vampire he can still hear rummaging around downstairs. There’s a moment of silence when he gets done.

 

_ “Alright it’s fine just wait for me to get home and I’ll handle this ok?” _

 

_ “Ok” _ Stiles replies 

 

_ “I’ll see you soon son” _

 

_ “Yeah cya” _

 

Stiles puts his phone down when his father hangs up and sits at his desk breathing slowly to try and calm down while going back to his personal trainer research. His father will handle this and hopefully he won’t have to go down to talk to the vampire again his knowledge of his name unsettles him more than he thought it would. Not that he really thought about a scenarios like this often but still. He keeps an ear on their guest while researching thankful that the vampire seems to be keeping out of trouble down there so he doesn’t have to go downstairs to confront him. After all even without the name thing the vampire was right about him not being near strong enough to hold his own against him for even a small amount of time.

 

It doesn’t take too long before he can hear his father's police cruiser drive up and he breathes a sigh of relief as his father walks in and greets the guest taking this as his cue to leave this in his dad's expert hands as he concentrates fully on his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of troubles with this. Mostly motivation troubles you see I had an idea for a sequel I actually changed the plot to make it so it will be more set up for the sequel than anything and well I like the idea behind the sequel more than I like this so all I wanna do is write the darn sequel!!!! (You have to wait till the sequel to know what it's about since telling you know will spoil stuff) So Melissa is super fierce! Isaac is finally away from that abusive dick!
> 
> BRONISŁAW: Polish form of Slavic Bronislav, meaning "glorious protector."  
> Fits Stiles nicely huh c; atleast I think so!!
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciated and really helps me when I'm feeling unmotivated!!! It gives me and this story life!!
> 
> Betas? 
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related. I've started posting when I update this fic on there!


	13. Sorry!!!! Not really Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies!

I know I usually put a chapter every Sunday and I didn't want to not without saying anything. I haven't finished the chapter yet and while I'd usually finish it today if it's not done I'm feeling like complete crap. All coughing and my throat and head hurts and I don't think I can work on it like this! Very very sorry I just have been having huge motivation problems! I have been having pretty big depression problems making it hard for me to motivate myself to do much of anything, I've been struggling with this for over a year and while it helps me to get chapters out knowing you guys have prob gotten used to getting updates every Sunday so I don't want to disappoint so that helps me actually update every Sunday! I am really sorry I can't update today but you guys will get a chapter next week if it kills me! I promise!

 

Hope you all enjoy your Sunday <3 If you guys need your Sterek fill for the day may I suggest a fic called Cornerstone? It's a blind!Stiles AU that I've been reading and really enoying!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related. I've started posting when I update this fic on there!


	14. 13. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic, jacket stealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Sorry it's a bit short!

Stiles drives knuckled clenched so tight they are white on the wheel trying to control his breathing long enough to get to the loft. More than ever he wishes Derek hadn’t moved out so he could of been there for him instead of him now having to drive there while trying to keep back a panic attack. That strange vampire that came by goes by the name Adam Stilinski and is apparently technically his uncle since him and his father share a sire. But that’s not why he’s racing to see his boyfriend while trying to not have a panic attack, actually he’s not one-hundred percent sure why his ‘uncle's’ presence is having such an effect on him. There’s just something about him that makes his skin crawl and when he mentioned helping Stiles train as a half vampire and his potential for power the young vampire stuttered out something about having to ask his alpha and left. 

 

So here he is racing to Derek's loft not knowing why he feels panic curling underneath his skin. The vampire tumbles out of his Jeep after parking messily in the lofts parking lot slamming the car door behind him immediately regretting doing so and whispering an apology to his baby before locking her up and rushing up the buildings stairs to his boyfriend's door. He pulls open the large metal door to the loft without knocking knowing the wolf wouldn’t mind especially when he sees him and stumbles in. Following his wolf’s scent into the living room where he’s looking up from the book he was reading with a concerned face having heard the vampires less than graceful entrance.

 

_ “Stiles?”  _ Derek asks worriedly.

 

Having made it to the loft safely and hearing his boyfriend's voice Stiles finally allows himself to sink to the ground hugging himself as his panic consumes him. He feels his throat tighten as he shakes violently his heart beating wildly waves of panic washing over him making Derek's concerned voice sound like muffled noise, like he’s underwater. He’s vaguely aware of the wolf hovering near him with his hand reaching for him then pulling back like he’s not sure his touch would be welcome. The wolf’s beautiful face comes into view and pale hazel eyes meet his muffled noise alerting him that the wolf is trying to tell him something but still unable to hear exactly what the vampire looks down to stare at his boyfriend's moving lips hoping that would give him more of a clue.

 

While still unable to tell what the wolf is saying concentrating on his face helps Stiles calm down enough that his voice slowly becomes more clear.

 

_ “Stiles c’mon Stiles”  _ Derek urges  _ “Breath in out in out c’mon” _

 

Stiles tries to do what the wolf says taking shaky breathes earning himself a small smile.

 

_ “That’s right”  _ Derek assures  _ “You’re doing good” _

 

Derek takes deep breathes in and out loudly the vampire copying him and very slowly calming down until he is just shaking on the floor. The teen leans forward resting his forehead on the alphas shoulder making a face at how sweaty and gross he feels but not getting up to change that his limbs feeling weak and shaky. The wolf’s arms wrap around him one hand rubbing his back as he rests against the alpha while regaining the strength in his limbs.

 

_ “Sorry”  _ Stiles mutters feeling the man’s head shake in response.

 

_ “There is nothing to apologize for”  _ Derek says  _ “What happened?” _

 

Stiles doesn’t answer for a while just basking in the wolf’s comfort who sits silently allowing him the time patiently. Stiles moves his head so his chin is resting on the man’s shoulder instead of his forehead closing his eyes and loosely wraps his arms around the other’s waist letting the solid presence ground him before finally speaking. 

 

_ “We got a visitor, me and my dad I mean, a vampire”  _ Derek tenses a bit in his arms a low barely audible growl rising in his throat  _ “He didn’t threaten or hurt either of us”  _ Stiles quickly assures the wolf  _ “He just.. I don’t know something about being around him made my skin crawl… I don’t feel right around him.. He offered to train me not just as a vampire but specifically as a half vampire. I just freaked out a bit and left I’m not quite sure why I’m having such a strong negative reaction to him”  _ Stiles bites his lip contemplating for a bit before continuing  _ “He knew my name.. No one's ever called me by my name since my mom..” _ the two sit silently for a few seconds before Stiles mumbles  _ “Sorry this is a bit stupid isn’t it?” _

 

_ “No”  _ Derek states firmly yet gently  _ “Not stupid Stiles.” _

 

Stiles feels a gentle kiss pressed against his shoulder and he opens his eyes seeing Isaac hovering in the doorway of the living room looking uncertain.

 

_ “Hey pup”  _ Stiles greets giving the beta a shaky smile  _ “How long have you been there?” _

 

_ “Long enough”  _ Isaac returns the weak smile with a small one of his own as he fidgets  _ “Will you be ok? Can I do anything to help?” _

 

Stiles gives the pup a fond grateful grin at his concern as he pulls away from him and his wolf’s embrace.

 

_ “No it’s fine, I’ll be fine”  _ he assures  _ “It’s getting a bit late why don’t you go to bed, me and Derek will be doing the same as well soon” _

 

_ “We will?”  _ Derek questions lowly with a raised eyebrow.

 

Stiles shoots his boyfriend a sharp look holding back a fond smile that threatens to creep on his face. Isaac seems to hesitate gaze flicking between the vampire and his alpha before he nods and turns back with a soft  _ ‘goodnight’ _ . When Isaac's gone Stiles turns to the alpha wolf with a mock glare.

 

_ “Do you have to question me in front of the puppies?”  _ he fake scolds trying to hold back a smirk.

 

_ “Puppies?”  _ Derek asks not bothering to hold back his own amused grin.

 

_ “Yes puppies!”  _ Stiles fake sighs  _ “Well I guess since you decided to be a butt you get to carry me to bed now” _

 

_ “Oh do I now?”  _ Derek replies fondly.

 

_ “Yes!”  _ Stiles wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck  _ “I’ve just been through a very trying ordeal you can’t expect me to actually walk there on my own!” _

 

Derek snorts but does as the vampire asks and stands up lifting the teen up with him bridal style, said teen presses himself into his boyfriend's hold with a pleased hum as the wolf walks to his bedroom closing the door behind him with his foot. The wolf walks up and drops the teen on the bed ignoring the vampires squeak of protest as he falls bouncing slightly on the mattress before the wolf crawls in. Stiles shoots him a glare but curls around the wolf with only a slight unhappy grumble at his treatment before allowing himself to doze off.

 

\------------

 

Waking up the next morning has Stiles huddling under the blankets into the warm body beside him with an internal groan trying to hide away from the new day as long as possible. If it was up to him he would never leave the warmth of his wolf’s bed, but he knows he’ll need to surface sooner or later. For one he has school and while he’d rather skip he knows that’s probably not the best idea, wouldn’t want to develop a habit of skipping class every time something bad happens. He should also contact his dad let him know he’s safe he left in quite a hurry last night.

 

So with a sigh Stiles sleepily emerges from the blankets shooting the sleeping wolf beside him a fond soft look before finding his phone where it slipped out of his pocket in the night, he really should've set it on the bedside table instead of keeping it in his pocket but he wasn’t thinking clearly the night before. Checking the phone he discovers he still has an hour left before he has to head to school and a few missed calls from the sheriff. He sends off a quick text to his dad letting him know where he is and that he’s ok before slipping out of bed to get ready for the day.

 

\------------

 

Derek wakes up to the sound of the shower and an empty space where his mate was last night. The wolf pushes himself up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes before climbing out of the bed to make some breakfast figuring the vampire would be hungry when he gets out.

 

When his mate pads into the kitchen hair damp and wearing the jeans he wore last night and one of Derek's Henleys there is a plate of bacon and eggs on the table waiting for him and two dirty plates in the sink Derek and Isaac having already eaten their breakfast while he was showering. Derek feels warm and happy pride rise up in him at seeing his mate wearing his clothes and breathing in brings him the wonderful smell of him and Stiles’s scent mixed.

 

_ “You cooked for me!”  _ Stiles comments happily as he sits down in front of the full plate  _ “I knew I liked you for a reason!” _

 

_ “You like me for my ability to cook for you?”  _ Derek asks as the vampire digs into his food.

 

_ “Yep”  _ Stiles replies when his mouth is empty of food popping the ‘p’ giving the wolf a teasing look  _ “I thought you knew that already!” _

 

Derek laughs fondly at his mate’s teasing words before the two of them go silent as the vampire eats his breakfast. When done the teen puts his plate in the sink and comes over to give the wolf a soft morning kiss.

 

_ “So I was thinking in the shower”  _ Stiles starts when he pulls away and Derek raises a questioning brow  _ “I think it might be a good idea to take Adam, the vampire that visited last night, up on his offer of training”  _ Derek frowns and Stiles hurries on before he can think up a protest  _ “I don’t want to but if I do I can keep an eye on him and it means I can get training specifically for my half vampire state. My dad’s training is great but before I was born he never really dealt with any half vampires and so I’ve been missing out on a huge part of myself and while I don’t really trust him that’s why it’s best to be in a position I can keep an eye on him and well despite how I feel he is my uncle” _

 

Derek nods reluctantly conceding to his mates logic, he might not like the idea of the teen being so near to someone who made him panic so much but he knows Stiles has a point. While unhappy about the idea presented Derek can’t help but admire the way he is able to look past his emotions and think logically about the best possible thing to do with the situation. The vampire grins at him relaxing muscles Derek hasn’t even realized were tense as the teen spoke, was he scared the wolf was going to argue with him? Derek gives him a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

 

_ “I may not like this but I trust your judgement”  _ he states  _ “If you think letting him train you is for the best I’ll support you in that” _

 

_ “Thank you”  _ Stiles gives him a quick hug before pulling back with a grateful warm smile  _ “As much as I’d rather stay here and preferable cuddle with you all day I have to get to school” _

 

Stiles presses a quick chaste kiss to his lips before hurrying off with a last goodbye over his shoulder as he heads out the door. It isn’t until Derek has listened to the vampires steps halfway down the stairs of the building that he realizes the teen took his leather jacket on his way out and he chuckles to himself at his mates audacity in taking an alpha werewolves clothing so willingly without asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning notes I'm sorry this is so short! I'm still a bit sick so this is all I could of managed by today! Though this really shows how little I managed to do before Sunday last week! The beginning scene of this chapter was hard to get past mostly cause I don't have that much experience in panic attacks like this the last time I had a panic attack like this was 4 years ago and my memory is absolutely terrible! Usually when I panic it tends to effect me differently usually cause I tend to show very little outward signs of it. The only really signs I somewhat show is I get very very quiet but I'm usually a quiet person in public anyway (I talk more to myself when alone than when I'm around others strangely enough) and I tend to touch near my throat a lot and my breathing tends to get a lot more controlled in pronounced since my throat tends to close up. But besides those signs I usually just continue whatever I'm doing and no one has ever really noticed whenever I'm panicking before except for that time 4 years ago when it was a lot more outwardly shown!
> 
> I really really love when couples wear each others clothes and steal each others jackets to wear at school in fics I have a huge thing about couples wearing their significant others clothes it's just too cute to me!! and Stiles wearing Derek's leather jacket to school makes me wanna squeal!
> 
> Btw my friend is stremming for about 4-5 more hours here! https://www.twitch.tv/streamsquad
> 
> Anyone wanna beta?
> 
> You can find me on http://mintyships.tumblr.com/ or http://mintehz.tumblr.com/ I would suggest the former for anything fic related. I've started posting when I update this fic on there!


	15. Sorry loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lelelelelelellelelelelelellelelelelelelelel

So pretty much I am discontinuing this fic for several reasons.

1\. I just don't really have the passion for it I did at the beginning

2\. I have some issues with the age? I mean I know it hasn't been like suuuper long but it's been long enough that I am starting to feel super iffy about writing characters under 18.

There's a few more but those two are the main reasons. Now I did write a bit of the next chapter before deciding that and I will post that also tell you a bit about the ending and where this was heading. I also had a sequel planned where Stiles is an adult so I might post that at some point but no promises (I do also have other fics in the works all of them with the characters 18 or over but none of them are teen wolf related actually most of them are homestuck if you're into that, idk when I'll put them up)

\------

When Stiles gets home from school he immediately uses his senses to check for signs of the stranger who claims to be his uncle (having the same sire as his father doesn’t count as the man being his uncle in the teens mind), sighing in relief when he doesn’t find any. Not that he thinks that the man won’t be popping up again later. Still for now he will enjoy the break from the unsettling feelings the vampire gives him though he knows sooner rather than later he will have to deal with the feelings if he is to take Derek’s suggestion to accept the training.

 

The vampire walks through the empty house to his room sitting down in his computer chair heavily with a sigh forcing himself to let go of all thoughts of Adam. Instead deciding to boot up a game on his computer having not played in a while due to all that has been happening to him, pretty soon he is sucked into battling mythical creatures with his game friends with all thoughts of strange new vampires out of his mind.

 

Stiles doesn't get out of his haze filled mind of killing goblins and other creatures until his father knocks on his door. 

\-------

 

So yeah I didn't write that much or any big plot points buut yeh after that I was planning a nice touching conversation with his father cause Sheriff Stilinski deserves all the love and pretty much Stiles's uncle is part of a group of vampires that sent him ahead to scope out the place cause plans to sorta take over the town and use it as some sort of safe place and shit and while I didn't have everything 100% planned out cause that's not how I roll with fics by the end of this I wanted the secret of the supernatural to be out in beacon hills and the sorta building blocks for a supernatural safe haven to be in place in beacon hills. And Stiles as a half I was gonna have him a bit immune to certain supernatural deterrent and able to use mountain ash like he can in the show. (also be a bit magical cause fuck yeah magic Stiles) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm really sorry I am really happy that you guys liked this and really I would say don't hold your breath about the sequel and other fics cause while I am planning on posting them I want to actually write them out almost fully before doing so cause the updating as I write stressed me out sooo much so they're gonna take a while!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long though!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I really think if Stiles was a born vampire he would tell Scott, and Scott having already been exposed to the supernatural world by Stiles before now would probably be a bit more co-operative. As for why Derek can't tell from scent what Stiles is I figure it is partly because his human mother and partly cause vampires in general are kind of a stick to the shadows kind of people, in most lore they stick to nighttime (though that's kinda cause sunlight burns) but really they aren't usually ones to be very happy about being noticed so I figured that would sort of influence their scent. Also I doubt Derek has ever met a vampire before and so he wouldn't recognize it as a vampire anyway.  
> Feedback would be most apprecfiated btw!!!


End file.
